


most beautiful moment in life | bts

by taelisya



Category: ARMY - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Butterfly Prologue, Alternate Universe - I Need U, Alternate Universe - Run (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Spring Day (Music Video), Anxiety Disorder, Drugs, Inspired by I Need U (Music Video), Inspired by Run (Music Video), Inspired by Spring Day (Music Video), Multi, Murder, Road Trips, Sad with a Happy Ending, Separation Anxiety, Social Anxiety, bangtan - Freeform, bangtanboys, boys, bts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 56,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taelisya/pseuds/taelisya
Summary: ;; you never walk alone ;;





	1. 01

01

October, 2015.

The eighteen-year-old boy who had nothing but himself. The world that was too big for someone so fragile like him. All he had was himself and $5. To survive forever. By himself. After so long of being beaten up by his father, this time, when his father almost killed him, he managed to run. Run far away from him. And now he was alone. His mom had escaped from this hellhole first, leaving him alone. She ran away from home, leaving this poor boy alone by himself. And now, finally, he broke free.

Here he was walking at the streets of Gyeonggi-do, Goyang-si. Aimlessly walking around. All hungry and thirsty but neither did he wanted to spend that $5 he had. His clothes were full of blood stains and parts of it were torn. He was even walking in bare foot and scars covered his feet as he walked down the roads and pavements. People walked pass him, giving him dirty looks. He faced down. He felt embarrassed. Dirty. Worthless. Who would take him in this state? 

6pm.

It was getting darker and he still had nowhere to go. He came across an abandoned train track, filled with cargo containers. Sleeping here on the floor won’t do any harm, would it? He tried opening random doors of the containers, trying to find if any opened so he doesn’t have to sleep on rocky roads. He came to the last few containers there and heard soft music playing somewhere. Someone stays here? He approaches the door and tried opening it. It was locked as well. Then where were this sounds coming from? He stood there, wondering when a voice came and disrupted his thoughts. 

“Excuse me but, who are you?” a deep, raspy voice asked. 

Jungkook jumped back and faced that man. He was tall and slender, holding a bag full of what seems to be groceries. He wasn’t alone. He had two other men beside him. One was a bit shorter and pale. Last man had pouty lips and well, he somehow resembles a horse. Hah. Both were too holding a bag each. Jungkook moved back as he noticed them staring at him, up to down. Judging him.

“Ah, s-s-sorry,” he stuttered before he walked away and went to the other side of the train track. 

Someone stays here. Not one but three men. They all seemed older than him and he was terrified. Were they going to treat him like how others treat him when he walked along the streets? He decided to settle at one side of the train track, on the floor. He reorganised the rocky floor to make it flatter for him to lie down on without hurting his body so much. He lied down and close his eyes. 

8pm.

He didn’t have a phone with him. He doesn’t even know what time was it right now. He looked at the sky and all he knows was that if there was a moon and stars, it is night time. It was the time to sleep and wake up again tomorrow when the stars are gone and the sun appears again. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. Finally, no more days to his father waking him up in the middle of the night, drunken and ask for money. Peace and Freedom. 

“Hey,” he heard a voice and felt someone nudging him. 

His eyes slowly blinked opened as he just woke up from his sleep and saw the man he saw before. The tall and slender one. Jungkook quickly sat up from the floor and stood up. 

‘Was I sleeping at his place? Had I done something wrong?’ 

“Why are you sleeping here? Come, join us inside,” the man invited him.

Jungkook had his head hung low, and nodded upon the man’s request. He didn’t want to go against what they said. What if they beat him up too? He followed behind that man who was wearing a long coat over a plain singlet and short shorts. There he was, back at the container he heard the soft music from. When he opened the door, Jungkook couldn’t tear his eyes down with what he saw inside. 

He entered the container. It wasn’t so bright. In fact, it was dim with lots of fairy lights hanging on the walls of the container. There were a lot of mini plants inside the container as well. There were a lot of tables, lamps, chairs, carpets and sofas of different patterns, evidence of picking it up from junkyards or buying of second-hand furniture. There were old cassette players and speakers as well at the side of the container. They had combined two containers together. Since when have they been doing this? They had random toys displayed around the room as well. At the side, there was a fridge that was apparently working. They had a sink at the side as well and a counter to cook. They had a stack of paper cups as well paper plates as well as forks and spoons. Everything was amusing to Jungkook and it felt… comfortable. The two other friends of his were sitting on the sofa, one was staring at him and the other was asleep.

“Surprising, isn’t it? We slowly started to earn money by ourselves and decorated this,” that man explained. 

“How long have you been here?” Jungkook asked, timidly.

“Have a seat first, boy. Now what do you want? For instant food, we have jam and bread or bread and jam. For drinks, we have a few,” he said. 

“I’m honestly fine with any. I’ll just have a drink for now. Thank you so much” Jungkook said, not meeting his eyes with any of them. 

Once that man had settled down beside Jungkook, he passed Jungkook the drink and sighed. 

“First let me introduce myself. My name is Kim Namjoon and I am 21 years old. He is Jung Hoseok and he is the same age as me. Lastly, the sleepy head, he is Min Yoongi and he is 22 years old. What about you?” now he knew, the tall and slender man was Namjoon.

“Oh... I’m Jeon Jungkook and I am 18 years old,” Jungkook said.

“You’re 18… Then what are you doing here right now? Aren’t you supposed to be in school? Why do you have scars all over your body and why are you barefoot?” he was bombed with questions from Namjoon. 

He faced down and played with his fingers, didn’t want to meet any of their eyes. Except for Yoongi of course, he was still asleep. His throat begins to choke up at the thought of his father. 

“My father… I ran away from home. My father… He left all this scars on me. He beats me up every day and today, he… was holding his beer bottle. He almost killed me. So, I ran away. With no money, phone or shoes,” he explained. 

He didn’t even know who these men were but he needed to let it out somewhere and they were the only to even talk to him. Everybody else stares at him and walks away from him. Jungkook took a sip of the drink. He glances over at Namjoon to see him sighing and was eyeing with Hoseok. 

“So… You have nowhere to go now? That’s why you loitered around and came here?” Hoseok’s turn to ask him. 

Jungkook nodded. He was alone and there was no one else he could go to. He doesn’t even know where his uncles and aunties lived at. He couldn’t go to his friends’ houses to stay at because they’ll look down on him. His mom too… left him. He was all alone. With nothing at all. 

“Stay here with us. We can’t promise to provide you with full meals or anything but we can lend you a helping hand if you want to and we’ll let you stay with us. Though, there are conditions you need to do,” Hoseok continued. 

“Yah, why call it conditions. You’re going to scare him,” Namjoon told him and faced Jungkook before he continued, “I won’t call it conditions but it’ll be better if you can do this for us while living here”.

“What… Is it?” Jungkook asked. 

“Hmm… First, it’ll be good if you have a job. That way we can improvise our living expenses. Yoongi hyung is working as a pizza delivery man. He doesn’t earn much but enough to feed himself at least,” Namjoon chuckled. 

“I work as a waiter at a nearby restaurant because people say I am very friendly and I earn more than Yoongi hyung just saying,” Hoseok said. 

Namjoon laughed,” More than Yoongi hyung? Are you crazy? He earns the most here. As you can see we have speakers and a laptop here. Yoongi hyung is a producer. He makes songs all night long and sell it to big companies like Big Hit Entertainment or JYP Entertainment. And me… I used to work at a gas station but I stopped and well I just give out flyers now and I do have my reasons…”

“You’re always destroying things that’s why. Remember how many window wipers you break? You probably had destroyed around 20 cars already,” Hoseok told him. 

“Sorry! I can’t help it! It’s in my blood I’m telling you!” he replied to Hoseok before turning back to Jungkook,” Yeah, I break things easily so it is useful having Yoongi around here. He always fixes everything I break. Recently, I broke the handle of the fridge but he fixed it”.

“It was hard work okay…” Yoongi suddenly replied out of nowhere causing all three of them to jump.

“You were awake this whole time?” Hoseok asked while laughing.

“Mmmm I’m just really tired that’s all,” Yoongi replied, his eyes still closed. 

“He can even fall down while giving out flyers. We find it cute though because he is the maknae here,” Yoongi continued.

“Used to. We now have a new maknae. That is if he is staying with us,” Namjoon said. 

“I am. I will. At least I believe being here is better than anywhere else...” Jungkook said. 

“Hmmm true…” Namjoon replied and smiled to him. 

“Um… Can I ask something?” Jungkook shyly asked.

“What is it?” Namjoon replied.

“How does the refrigerator work? There is no electricity here”.

“Ah… It’s made from the solar power. I got the idea and Yoongi did it,” Namjoon explained. 

Jungkook nodded,” What about… the toilet?” 

“Ah… We haven’t earned enough to have a toilet yet so as you can see beside us is a jungle, right? We just do it there,” Namjoon said while laughing together with Hoseok and even Yoongi giggled, still with his eyes closed.

Jungkook laughed with them. They were at least nice to him. They didn’t treat him like trash. He didn’t feel it was time to ask about why they are living here yet so he kept quiet. At least now he has someone to live with. Not one but three. And he felt safer. He didn’t felt worried or he didn’t have anxiety when he sees them. 

“So can you, do it? Find a job?” Namjoon asked again. 

“Sure! I’ll try my best to find one,” Jungkook smiled. 

“First, let’s put some ointment on you,” Hoseok said, taking out the first aid kit.

They put some ointment on Jungkook as they continued talking. Yoongi was still sleeping on the chair while the three of them had their own little chats. Neither of them asked about what happened to each other. Jungkook didn’t ask them anything and they didn’t ask him anything. They prepared Jungkook jam and bread as they ate it together. Only Yoongi can cook here but he was asleep.

11pm. 

“It’s already 11pm. Shall we go to sleep?” Hoseok asked. 

“It’s only 11pm?! What time was I asleep at then just now?” Jungkook asked himself. 

“Around 8pm?” Namjoon replied. 

“That early?? Ah….” Jungkook said before continuing to tell them, “I have no watch and phone… Hah,” while looking straight onto the floor, once again unable to meet their eyes.

“Right... It’s okay. We’ll work hard together and get you a phone okay?” Hoseok said as he hung his arms around Jungkook.

“Thank you hyung… I’ll work really hard!” Jungkook said, full of determination.

Finally, after so long, he felt safe. He didn’t feel anxious at all. He was at ease. Finally, all of them were going to sleep. Hoseok took out all their blankets and passed one to each. He helped to cover Yoongi who was already on the sofa sleeping. 

“We only have two more blankets left though,” Namjoon said and Jungkook quickly shook his head in respond. 

“It’s okay! I’ll be fine without it. Hyung use it instead,” Jungkook said. 

“You sure?” Hoseok asked.

“Yes, I am,” Jungkook replied while nodding. 

“We sleep on the sofa. Usually Namjoon sleeps alone on the opposite sofa so now you sleep with Namjoon,” Hoseok explained. 

“Okay! Thank you so much!” Jungkook smiled as the other two boys returned him the smile.

They all lie down in their positions, preparing to sleep. Finally, Jungkook could finally breathe. He no longer had to suffer anymore. He could finally close his eyes without worrying his father was going to beat him up again. And so, he slept peacefully throughout the whole night. Finally.


	2. 02

Saturday, 8 am.

"Rise and shine!!" Hoseok woke all of them up with his bright voice.

Jungkook quickly woke up and saw Yoongi was already awake and was by the kitchen cooking what seemed to be cup noodles. Namjoon just woke up as well. He begins to fold his blanket as Jungkook helped him out. Never had he ever woke up with a smile on his face. Jungkook picked up the folded blanket and place it together with Hoseok's and Yoongi's. Yoongi carried two cups while Hoseok helped to carry the other two to the dining table as the four of them sat together. It was fortunate of them to get the extra chair when they were decorating their container. All four of them begin to slurp in the cup noodles Yoongi has made for them.

"The only one that can cook here is Yoongi. He said he was good at making Gordon Ramsay style steak and I have yet to try it. When we earn more money, I will definitely try it!" Namjoon said, making Yoongi grin.

And so, all of them ate breakfast together before they, Yoongi, Hoseok and Namjoon begin to take out their body wash, towels, and shampoo. Where were they going?

"I'm pretty sure you came here empty handed, right?" Namjoon asked him and Jungkook politely nodded his head.

"Here, share with me my shampoo and body wash. Here's an extra towel. That's yours now. Is red an 'okay' colour?" Namjoon air quoted the word okay while asking Jungkook.

Little did he know that Red was Jungkook's favourite colour, "It's more than okay. Red is my favourite colour".

"Really? We all picked our towel accordingly to our favourite colours. What a coincidence for us to randomly take the red one as our spare one," Hoseok said while laughing and so as Namjoon.

The three of the boys were putting on their shoes and Jungkook stood at the side watching them. They all were wearing different kinds of shoes from Puma(:p). He had no shoes. Hoseok realised, and called Jungkook over. 

"Jungkook-ah, come here. We have an extra shoe. Not sure if you could fit into it. Come and try," he said and Jungkook came over to him and tried the shoe that Hoseok took out from their cabinet. It was a bit tight but he felt comfortable in it. It was also a shoe from Puma and it was the same kind as Yoongi's. 

All of them left the container and walked to the town that was just minutes away from the abandoned train track. All of them looked pretty decent in their clothes, no one looked at them weirdly like how they were looking at Jungkook yesterday. They looked at the boys like normal citizens, like a group of friends who were just going out together. They came to the same bath house they have been going to for a long time. They were already considered regular customers of this bath house. The four of them entered the bath house together as they came to the cashier counter.

"Oh? Namjoon ah! Yoongi ah! Hoseok ah!" the owner greeted them cheerfully. He then turned his focus to Jungkook who was standing behind the big build Namjoon quietly, staring at the floor.

"Who's that?" the owner asked.

"Ah! This is Jeon Jungkook! He's just like us three. He came in just yesterday," Namjoon introduced him.

Jungkook met the owner's eyes and bowed down quickly "hello my name is Jeon Jungkook! Nice to meet you!" Jungkook introduced himself.

"Oh, nice to meet you too!" the owner greeted him as well.

"How much do we have to pay for four?" Yoongi cut in the conversation and took out his wallet.

"yah, you know what, just keep your wallet. I'm letting you in for free today. That is because I adore you all a lot okay! And the new kid as well. He seems nice!" the owner said.

"He is more than nice!" Namjoon said as he tugged Jungkook in his shoulder.

"Thank you hyung!" Hoseok said as all of them entered the bath house after quickly finishing their conversation with the owner.

-

10 am.

It was a Saturday and none of the three working boys worked during weekends. They went back to their container to place back all their things before they decided where to go next. All of them sat at their living room while deciding where to go next.

"Shouldn't we all help Jungkook find a job as quickly as possible?" Hoseok asked.

"You all can go. I'm going to stay home and rest," Yoongi said.

"You've been resting all your life. Get up hyung, let's spend some time with Jungkook today," Hoseok begged, with some aegyo.

"Yah, stop it, it's disgusting," Yoongi said.

"Then follow us! If not, I'll continue doing it!" Hoseok said as he continued bursting out the cuteness inside of him towards Yoongi as Yoongi gave out a small grin.

"Fine, I'll go. Let's go," Yoongi said as he took his belongings and left the container first.

Hoseok followed him next then Namjoon and Jungkook left the container last together. Namjoon locked the container as the four of them walked together back to town, finding a place for Jungkook to work at. They passed by a few restaurants but they seemed to be deserted. Jungkook wouldn't be able to earn anything like this. Namjoon turned to Jungkook and nudged him.

"Where do you prefer to work at? There isn't that much shops here in this part of the neighbourhood," Namjoon asked him.

"I have an Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder (OCD) you see... I can't look at things that are like... dirty? So, I don't think I can work in a restaurant because I would have to wash the dishes and all..." Jungkook explained his disorder shyly.

"Ahhh, I see. Well Hoseok has a similar thing. He is basically a neat freak. He can't stand seeing things being unorganised or messy," Namjoon explained and Jungkook nodded.

"Hmm, what about convenience shops? Like Seven-Eleven or something?" Hoseok asked him.

"I think I'm more comfortable like that," Jungkook said, with a bright smile.

"Okay then. So now, where do we find the nearest convenience store here?" Hoseok asked looking around.

"There's only one convenience store here in this neighbourhood. It is at the corner of this street," Yoongi finally spoke a word as he pointed to a street on their right.

They all went to the street on their right and walked towards the corner of the street which was probably 20 meters down the street. The street was rather quiet and seemed to have a lot of vacant stalls. None of them felt anything dangerous nor eerie as they walked along the street. They reached the Seven-Eleven and entered. It was rather huge since it was the only one here. While Yoongi and Hoseok walked around the shop, Namjoon and Jungkook went straight to the counter, slightly bowing to the man behind the counter. A man that doesn't seem to look older than Namjoon nor younger than Jungkook. A man? More like a boy.

"Hello, is there perhaps any available jobs here?" Namjoon asked him, along with his dimple smile.

"Let me call my manager and I'll tell you again later?" the boy said as he told the boys to have a seat first as he went to call.

Namjoon and Jungkook sat at the tables inside the shop. Yoongi and Hoseok came over and sat with them as well. They all silently hope that Jungkook could find a job here to support all of them. The boy suddenly came to them and smiled.

"The manager said it is available. So, are you going to work here?" he asked Namjoon.

Namjoon shook his head and pointed to Jungkook, "I'm not the one finding a job here. It's him".

"Are you working here? Do you have your identification card with you?" the boy asked.

Jungkook ran away from home and he didn't bring his wallet with him. He shook his head and looked at the boy," Is it a must to have it? I left it at home and I don't think I could retrieve it back".

The boy smiled, "it's okay I'll try to persuade the manager," before he walked away and went to talk to his manage

Jungkook smiled to him back. He seemed nice. He didn't seem dangerous or anything. He looked as if he was trying to work to earn money to pay for his own education or something. Yoongi and Hoseok was playing with their phone while Namjoon was beside Jungkook, worrying for him. Though, it didn't mean that the other two didn't care for him.

'Kim Tae Hyung' the name of the boy as he saw the nametag on his shirt.

He came back and smiled again to Jungkook, "manager hyung said that he'll let you work even though you don't have your card with you".

"Really? Okay! But... when do I work?" Jungkook asked him politely.

"When are you able to work? The shop opens at 10am and ends at 10pm everyday. Morning shifts are from 10 am to 4pm. Night shifts are from 4pm onward till the shop closes," he explained.

Jungkook looked at Namjoon that was beside him and gave him gaze that asked for help. Namjoon smiled.

"Is he able to start working on Monday? I'll let him try the morning shift first. We'll give you a call, " Namjoon replied on behalf of Jungkook.

"Oh sure! I'll tell the manager that you're starting work on Monday," the boy replied, with a grin.

He was about to walk off when he turned back to them," Oh by the way, my name is Kim Taehyung. I'm 20 years old. And here's my number, so you can call me or message me to update me on your attendance".

Jungkook had no phone with him so once again, he looked at Namjoon. Namjoon petted Jungkook on the head, giggling. Namjoon took his phone out and copied the number on Taehyung's phone. "Thank you".

Taehyung just smiled at them and went behind the counter once again. The four of them then left the shop and walked back to the main street. 

They went to have their lunch at a cheap restaurant nearby. They bought meals within their budget and ate. Yoongi, being the treasurer, he took care of all the finances and marked them down in one of the books he brings with him everywhere he goes. 

12pm.

The four of them were out and were full already. It was only 12pm and they had no where to go. 

"yah yah, since we're out already, let's just go to BigHit Entertainment with me. I was supposed to send in two songs but I only completed one. Let's just go anyways," Yoongi said. 

"Really?? What's it called?" Jungkook asked eagerly.

"Ahhhhh, it's called Dead Leaves. I have the sample in my phone. Want to listen to it?" Yoongi asked and Jungkook nodded.

The boys walked to the nearest bus stop after getting their tickets and sat while waiting for the bus to come. Yoongi was busy writing down in his journal of the total money spent for each of them to ride the bus, Hoseok was helping him and Namjoon was looking out for the bus to come. Jungkook was sitting beside Namjoon and was listening to the song. He fell in love with the beats of the song and the impactful lyrics that Yoongi composed. Once the song was over, Jungkook passed Yoongi back his phone and smiled.

"Hyung!! This song is good! I hope hyung get a lot of money with this!" Jungkook said, making the other three of them laugh and smile.

"Well Namjoon and Hoseok helped me as well. It's not just me," Yoongi humbly said. Right then, the bus came and all of them board the bus together. 

2pm. 

All of them then reached Gangnam-gu and dropped off from the bus. It was an hour plus ride from where they were at, Goyang-si, to Gangnam-gu. They had to switch buses and walk a distance before they reached Gangnam-gu then walked even further to reach Big Hit Entertainment. Yoongi went to the main door amd was greeted by the security guard that recognised him. 

"Oh? Yoongi-ah you came! Did you produce another song?" the guard asked. 

"Ah yes, I did. Is Slow Rabbit-nim here?" Yoongi asked. 

"Yes he is," he turned behind Yoongi and saw the other three boys behind Yoongi and asked, "your friends?"

Yoongi nodded, "They're all my dongsaengs. This is Namjoon, Hoseok and this is Jungkook".

"Ahhhh i see. Wah, seeing you all together, you all look like korean idols," the guard said and made all of them blush. 

He then let all of them in the building and Yoongi walked straight up to where Slow Rabbit's producing room was at. At the floor where his producing room was at, they all passed by several other rooms.

"YAH! IS YOUR FACE THE ONLY THING YOU HAVE? IF YOU COME HERE WITH JUST YOUR FACE AND NO TALENT THEN GO BACK! YOU SUCK AT DANCING AND YOUR VOICE GOES OFF PITCH HERE AND THERE! ARE YOU SURE YOU ARE TRYING YOR BEST?!" all of the boys heard the shoutings of a man clearly and loudly.

Jungkook gulped. What a scary place. Hoseok then came beside him and headlocked him, dragging him to Slow Rabbit's room,"mind your own business kookie-ah".

As Hoseok was dragging him, he did had the chance to look inside the room through the small window on the door. He saw a boy, obviously older than him, crying with another man, which Jungkook supposed was screaming just now, standing in front of him. That boy was wearing a nametag across his body.

'Kim Seokjin'.

-

6pm. 

They were all finally back at Goyang-si after having dinner at Gangnam. The food there was indeed more expensive but since Yoongi earned his money through the song he made, they were to afford something more expensive. Yoongi managed to earn around a thousand dollars through the song, with additional money that the guard gave as they were leaving the building because he knew about the background of Yoongi.

They reached back to their home and they all plopped on the couch.

"We managed to earn money, eat some expensive food and find Jungkook a job and now we're home. What a tiring but a productive day it is today," Namjoon said as he opened his flannel jacket that he was wearing.

By 7 pm, the boys leave again for the bath house to wash up and changed to their home clothes and they all rested on the sofa. The day slowly died down like that with them sleeping earlier and resting.

\---


	3. 03

03

Monday, 10am.

 

All the four of them left for work already. Yoongi to the pizza shop for deliveries and Hoseok to the restaurant he was working in. Since the pay for Namjoon's current job isn't as fancy as the other members, he went around searching for other jobs where he will be able to stay for some time and earn a little bit more than the previous job. Jungkook entered the same street and walked down the whole 20-meter stretch before he got to his workplace, Seven-Eleven. First day at work. He was supposed to do the morning shift but since Jungkook wasn't that familiarised with the work he was supposed to do there nor did he know how to use the cashier machine, Taehyung was there already by the counter serving the customers that were queuing up. Taehyung was going to help him on his first day, knowing what to do and how to use the machine. Jungkook entered the shop and went in the counter, standing beside Taehyung, observing what Taehyung was doing and pressing on the screen.

 

Once the customers left and there were no one else inside the shop, Taehyung went to the storage room and took out a uniform, similar to what he was wearing and passed it to Jungkook," Here, change into this first. After that, I'll tell you what you're supposed to do here".

 

Jungkook went inside the storage room and closed the door as he changed into his uniform. He went back out to see Taehyung serving another customer. Jungkook looked closely to what Taehyung was pressing on the screen and slowly tried to understand how to use it. Once the customer left, Taehyung called him over and begun to teach him how to use the cashier. How and what to press when someone pays by cash or by card, when someone wants to top-up their transportation card or prepaid and other things he needed to know about the cashier. Taehyung gave him an example as well to make sure he was more clear how to use the cashier machine. A customer came at the exact time right after Jungkook finished learning how to use the cashier and Taehyung left it up to him to serve that customer.

 

The man came straight to the cashier, pointed to the cigarette shelf behind Jungkook and asked, "Can I have the red Marlboro?"

 

It took some time for Jungkook to scan through and find it but he couldn't. Taehyung then came beside him and quickly took out the box and gave it to Jungkook. Jungkook cheekily smiled before he scanned the item and then did all the things he learned from Taehyung and managed to successfully serve his first customer.

 

"Mmm, not bad. Just make sure you learn the different brands of cigarettes here. Next, this is the list of items we currently have in our shop..." Taehyung continued teaching him about the stocks in the shop and how and when to organise the things in the shop.

 

12pm.

 

By 12pm, Jungkook could adapt to his new work and was able to serve customers with no problems. As the customer subsides, Taehyung went to take two ramyun cups from the shelf and open it, putting hot water in the cups along with the seasonings. He then brought the two cups to the counter.

 

"I'll pay this for us today. Our lunch," Taehyung said, passing Jungkook one cup.

 

They waited for the noodles to be cooked before they begin digging in into each of their noodles, quickly, before another customer comes in. Good thing about this part of the city, there isn't much people living around here so there aren't as many customers compared to main cities like Seoul. After finishing their noodles, Jungkook threw them away in the trash bin.

 

"Jungkook-ah! Can you help throw the trash away and replace them?" Taehyung ordered him.

 

Jungkook hesitated for a second before replying, "Okay hyung-nim!"

 

He tied a knot at the opening of the trash bag tightly, making sure there is no space for any of the junks inside the trash bag to fall out. He brought the trash out, trying to not think about how leftovers are all being mixed up and looking disgusting in the trash bag, then dump it at the trash area a few meters away from their shop. He then ran in back into the shop and wash his hand, his insides were burning, as if he could just vomit any second but he held it in. He went back out and went to take a new trash bag with him to replace it when Taehyung went to him and snatched it away from him.

 

"I'll do this instead. You already washed your hands," Taehyung said with a light smile and Jungkook thanked him.

 

2pm.

 

There was not much customer still that came to the shop so the two boys were just busy checking their stocks and unboxing different items that needed to be refilled, organising them accordingly. After they finished, the both of them rested and just then, a customer, more of a friend, walked in.

 

"Eo? Namjoon hyung!" Jungkook excitedly said and gave him the sweetest smile ever, as if he hasn't seen Namjoon for a billion years.

 

"Hey, I just stopped by to check on you. Is everything okay? Are you adapting well?" Namjoon asked him.

 

"He is doing great! Served a lot of customers and is a fast learner!" Taehyung replied, instead of Jungkook and Namjoon chuckled.

 

"Well I am glad to know that and even more glad to know that he is working with someone so bright and cheerful. Hi, I'm Namjoon," Namjoon stretched out his arm to Taehyung and without hesitation, Taehyung stretched his arm as well and shook hands with Namjoon.

 

"Kim Taehyung!" He introduced himself.

 

Namjoon then walked off to the drinks section and grabbed five of the same coffee and Jungkook went straight to the counter to serve Namjoon. Namjoon was impressed with how Jungkook was already used with the cashier machine and smiled.

 

"You finish working at 4pm right?" Namjoon asked.

 

"Namjoon hyung! Can I stay with Taehyung till 10pm? He was supposed to do the night shift but he came in the morning to teach me everything. So, I want to do a favour and stay with him till 10pm. Is that okay?" Jungkook asked him.

 

Namjoon chuckled," That's sweet of you Jungkook. Okay but make sure you go home straight after that. I don't want you loitering around at night. It's dangerous here. Taehyung, you too".

 

Both Jungkook and Taehyung nodded, listening carefully to what Namjoon said. Jungkook thanked Namjoon and Namjoon was pleased.

 

"Here, take this coffee. I bought this for the both of you. I'm going to pass the rest to Yoongi and Hoseok. Got to go, bye! Make sure you come back early Jungkook-ah!" Namjoon said before walking out of the shop.

 

"He is a nice hyung. Where did you meet him?" Taehyung asked Jungkook.

 

Jungkook was going to answer when a bunch of workers from the nearby printing company came and interrupt Jungkook's chance to answer Taehyung. It was lunch time and many students and workers stopped by to get refreshments or having their light lunch there. The sun sets soon after and customers begin to become lesser and lesser again.

 

8pm.

 

The shop was empty yet again and only one or two customers came at random hours. Jungkook finally found the time to explain to him the whole story. He sat beside Taehyung behind the counter.

 

"Where do I start...?" Jungkook chuckled as he continued, "as you can see, I have this scar here on my elbow and my there is one on my knee but I'm wearing jeans so you can't see it. There is another one on my cheek..." he showed his left cheek to Taehyung.

 

"The scars look horrible. What happened?" Taehyung asked Jungkook.

 

"Let's just say my father is a bit abusive. Even my mom ran away from home and I don't know where she is right now. She left me alone and when I'm alone, my dad became even more abusive towards me, blaming my existence and all. The scar on my face was the latest one. The day I ran away from home and met Namjoon. He broke the beer bottle into half and a piece flew and scratched through my face. Then with that other half he had in his grip, he tried to kill me so I ran away. Went to walk around and saw an empty train track. Then well that's how I met Namjoon and his friends," Jungkook explained and Taehyung listening each and every word he spoke.

 

"Friends as in the person he mentioned just now? What was it again...? Yoongi hyung and Hoseok hyung?" Taehyung said and Jungkook nodded and Taehyung continued, "ahhhhh".

 

"I'm sorry for whatever happened. I'm glad you managed to run away before he did anything to you then meeting them. They seemed really friendly," Taehyung said.

 

"More than friendly honestly. They're the nicest hyungs I have ever met in my entire life," Jungkook said, thinking about Yoongi hyung, Hoseok hyung and Namjoon hyung.

 

"I'm glad to hear that. Well honestly, I have something I want to share too..." Taehyung dragged his words.

 

"Why? What is it? You can tell me... I'll promise I'll keep it a secret," Jungkook reassured him.

 

"My parents are divorced. I used to live with my dad but then he died suddenly due to cerebral haemorrhage," he paused.

 

"What's that?" Jungkook asked.

 

"Something that happens when the artery in your brain burst and this is known for happening suddenly out of nowhere. After he was gone, I lived with my grandmother who also recently, a few months back..." Taehyung burst into tears.

 

He couldn't help but to think about his grandmother who practically raised him up and took care of him till her last breath. She was his life, his strength and his everything and to know that she was gone now felt surreal. Jungkook didn't know what to do. He placed his hand on Taehyung's shoulder.

 

"Hey, don't cry. I'm sure she won't be happy to know you're crying right now," Jungkook tried to comfort him.

 

"She... She is also gone. And it was because of the same thing my dad had, cerebral haemorrhage. I heard this thing could be inherited and right now I am just afraid. I can't be alone. If I'm alone, all negative thoughts come to my head and I get worried and I'll end up crying for days. I am living alone in my grandmother's home and all the memories are haunting me. I'm really afraid and I just can't be left alone. That's why I am thankful you decided to work here and it'll be even better if we could do both shifts together just like today," Taehyung continued, sorrow in his voice.

 

"I don't mind working both shifts. I'll just ask Namjoon hyung. I'm sure he'll let me," Jungkook said with a smile before continuing, "and hyung please, don't think it that way. Nothing will happen to you okay as long you take care of yourself well".

 

Taehyung smiled. He was thankful he had a dongsaeng like this, working with him. Even though he was afraid that the memories would haunt him again later when he goes home, at least he won't be completely left alone for a while since Jungkook was working with him. Though, he wished that he wouldn't be left alone ever again. This made him clingier towards people.

 

10pm.

 

Work finally ended and the both of them were preparing to go home. Thanks to Taehyung, Jungkook was able to adapt fast to his work and enjoy it as well. And thanks to Jungkook as well, Taehyung didn't felt as lonely as before.

 

"It was nice to know you better today Taehyung hyung. I'll meet you tomorrow then! Goodnight! Sleep Well!" Jungkook said as he left first, leaving Taehyung alone. He wanted to listen well to Namjoon and not disappoint him, afraid that he'll abandon Jungkook and Jungkook will not have a home... again. It was a full 10 minutes' walk back home and he realised that all the three of his hyungs are already back home. Jungkook entered, removing his shoes and sat beside Namjoon on the sofa. He realised that Yoongi was at the counter, cooking. Cooking? Since when did they bought a portable cooker?

 

"Eo? Namjoon hyung, since when did we have a pan and a pot?" Jungkook asked.

 

"Ah... We bought it just now and Yoongi is finally cooking. Jungkook, we bought you something!" Namjoon said and place his hand behind his back and grabbed the gift before he let it out and showed it to Jungkook.

 

"We thought it'll be better if we get you a phone so the three of us left earlier for work and went to get you your phone and also bought the portable cooker as well and did some grocery shopping along the way," Namjoon explained.

 

Jungkook couldn't hide his happiness. Never had he ever thought he'll get something like this from his hyungs. Never had he ever thought that they cared this much for him. Jungkook smiled from ear to ear, accepting the phone that was in Namjoon's grip. He turned on the screen and begin to look through the phone.

 

"If you want to charge it, you have to go outside to the pole behind here. We managed to work our way through to connect an extension cable so we always charge our phone there," Namjoon said and Jungkook nodded.

 

"Thank you Namjoon hyung. Thank you Hoseok hyung. Thank you Yoongi hyung," Jungkook thanked them and made the three of them smile, even Yoongi who was preparing the dish.

 

"Okay guys, come here. Let's eat," gathering the other three boys to the dining table as they sat down.

 

"Wah!! It's Kimchi Jjigae (Kimchi Stew)!" Jungkook said.

 

Yoongi even prepared instant rice which he went to dump all four of them in the pan to heat it up since they didn't have a microwave. This was their first proper food they ever had since all the way till Namjoon's first came to this place. After he has heated up the rice, he placed them back in the container equally and passed it to each of them. He took the plastic fork and spoon and passed it to them as he sat down. Hoseok then stood up and went to grab the cold soft drink, coca cola, they bought during their grocery shopping in the fridge and grabbed four plastic cups, one each, as he sat back at his seat, passing them the cups as he poured the drink.

"Cheers?" Namjoon asked before he realised there was Jungkook beside him.

 

"Ah, right underage," Namjoon continued.

 

"It's okay. It's not beer or alcohol any ways," Jungkook said.

 

"Ah, just informing, no one here drinks alcohol or beer here so don't worry. It's just what we always do," Namjoon explained.

 

"It's okay! Let's do it, cheers~" Jungkook said putting his glass up as the other three of them followed his lead before they start drinking their gassy drink and begin digging into Yoongi's kimchi stew.

 

"Wah!!! It's really nice!" Namjoon exclaimed, some of the stew drooling out of his mouth.

 

"Yah Yah yah, that's disgusting. I'm eating here," Hoseok said, making Yoongi laugh as he grabbed some tissues from the tissue box behind him and stretched his arm to wipe Namjoon's mouth.

 

"You eat like a baby..." Yoongi said, laughing and Namjoon smiled to him, showing off his dimple smile.

 

Jungkook smiled, looking at all three of them, so happy and so cheerful.

 

'Am I going to be happy too?' he thought.

 

11pm.

 

They were all done with their meals and Jungkook helped with cleaning of the dishes because it's the only thing he could do for them right now for getting him the phone. He had promise himself to treat his hyungs after he has gotten his pay and maybe Taehyung as well.

 

"Hey, I have a friend at work and his birthday is coming this Wednesday on the 14th. Can I invite him here?" Hoseok asked Namjoon and Yoongi.

 

"Shouldn't he be celebrating it with his family?" Namjoon asked Hoseok.

 

"I would say that he isn't that close with his family??" Hoseok said and received a 'what do you mean?' face from both Namjoon and Yoongi.

 

"I mean every time during break time at work, he will always tell me that he felt burdensome to his family. He always thought of running away because he thought his family would be better off without him. I told him about us, as in we lived here because we all ran away from home as well and he said he wanted to visit one day so I thought that inviting here on his birthday would be a great idea," Hoseok explained it to the members.

 

"Well, go and invite him here then. I'll prepare a meal for us. Tell him it's not much but I'll try my best," Yoongi told Hoseok.

 

"Okay I'll tell him tomorrow! Thank you Yoongi hyung," Hoseok said.

 

Jungkook then finally joined the three of them after washing the dishes," I used to have a senior in my school name Jimin as well when I was schooling at Busan. He is really short and I like to make fun of his height. He is really comfortable to be with and he listens to all my worries. He was like my best friend in school and surprisingly they have the same birthday," Jungkook said, making Namjoon and Hoseok awed at the coincidence.

 

"They have the same birthday because the Jimin you are talking about is the same Jimin I'm working with! He told me he had a friend named Jungkook back when I first just started working there and I completely forgot about it till you mention it! What a coincidence!" Hoseok said.

 

"I want to drink green tea," Yoongi said out of nowhere.

 

"As always Yoongi hyung," Namjoon said, laughing out loud before continuing, "I'll go boil the hot water using the portable cook".

 

Namjoon went to the kitchen and begin to boil water. In the meantime, Jungkook had been dying to ask this question ever since he first came here.

 

"How did the three of you end up here?"

 

\---

enjoy!!  
-eli


	4. 04

04

 

Monday.

 

"How did the three of you end up here?" Jungkook asked.

 

"Hmmm, long story I would say. You want to know?" Hoseok asked and Jungkook nodded.

 

"Okay then. Namjoon, come here while the water is boiling. We have something to tell Jungkook," Hoseok called Namjoon.

 

Namjoon came to sit on the sofa beside Jungkook, "it started with me".

 

Jungkook turned to face Namjoon.

 

"Well, let me start with my story first. I really have a passion for music, hip hop. I spent my days at home rapping instead of studying because that's all I wanted to be when I grow up. They wanted me to be a business, helping my dad to continue his business after he is gone kind of stuff which I find boring and I knew I'd regret it in the future. They were also trying to arrange my marriage for me. I don't like that. I believe we all deserve the love that we want. The day they asked me to stay at home because they wanted to bring "my wife", I just took all my shits like my phone, wallet and some clothes and shoes then I just end up at Gyeonggi-do and just somehow reached here at this abandoned train track. All of them were locked till I found this one and well I cleared up the place and stayed here with nothing. Then I slowly started to work and all and well I earned some money to eat instant meals and buy more clothes. All this happened in early 2014. I lived alone for around 3 to 4 months alone if I am not wrong till I met Yoongi," Namjoon shared his side of his story.

 

Jungkook nodded listening to his story, understanding and empathising with him. Yoongi then cleared his throat, his turn beginning to speak.

 

"I'll go and take care of the green tea so just continue," Hoseok said as he got up from his seat to deal with the warm, late-night drink.

 

" Well. I was from a mental institution. I stayed there for around 2 months. I was there because of depression, compulsive behaviour, social phobia, self-disgust, and panic disorder. Once I was released, they gave me a luggage and I was so confused like what was this for. I sat somewhere nearby outside and then open the luggage and there we go. I have my clothes, shoes, laptop, books, and pencil case packed inside the luggage. My parents left me alone so I kind of freaked out again, the anxiety came back but I didn't want to go back in there so I composed myself. I begin searching online on the places I could go that was quiet and silent and found Goyang-si. I was going to... commit suicide... hah. Went there and well I found the abandoned train track and slept there like you Jungkook and suddenly Namjoon came to me and brought me in and well, I'm here now".

 

Jungkook was shocked. Never did he thought Yoongi was ever like this. Suicide? Depression? Disorders? Wow. He was thankful now that Yoongi hyung is here and happy... he guessed.

 

"Are you happy now hyung? With us?" Jungkook asked.

 

"Never felt even more happier than ever," Yoongi said, giving his gummy smile that was so rare to ever see.

 

Hoseok came back with the four cups of hot green tea and passed it to each of them and placed one at his seat," Is it my turn now?"

 

"Mhmm," Yoongi told him and begin sipping his tea.

 

"Okay, let me wash my hand and seat back," he said as he went to wash his hand. All the three of them begin to sip their drink.

 

"Good for metabolism," Namjoon said.

 

"Okay smarty pants," Yoongi said making Jungkook smiled.

 

Hoseok then came back to his seat, have a sip of his green tea," Where do I start...? Believe it or not, I used to take drugs in the past. It's called Ativan, it is benzodiazepines, a drug that is usually used to cure anxiety, insomnia, agitation, and things like that. I used to overdose on them but no one knew about it. I ever fainted halfway while walking on a bridge to I forgot where and got almost sent to the hospital but I woke up halfway and was able to leave, thankfully. I checked my phone to find someone to talk to one day and then I found this saved number with an unknown name and called it to check whose number it was, still in use or not and then out of all people, Namjoon picked up the call. I then remembered he was my kindergarten friend and we were together till year 2 of middle school where he had to move to Seoul. I talked to him and knew that he was here alone with a guy named Yoongi so I went to find him, to talk to him and then I met them and well now, I'm here with them. I came here around a month after Yoongi came, right?" Hoseok asked the two boys, Namjoon and Yoongi and they both nodded in agreement.

 

Jungkook nodded. He was impressed. How they all met, how they all ended up here, building this magnificent place that Jungkook never would have thought was possible. After forever, he finally found someone who he would never want to leave. Hyungs he forever wanted to have by his side. Who he begins to trust. Where he found his new beginning.

 

Wednesday, 11am.

 

By 10, Jungkook and Hoseok were already at their work. All of them felt excited to celebrate Jimin's birthday together. Jungkook was excited to meet his best friend again after so long. Never did he thought Jimin would ended up like that. He finally realised why Jimin never talked about his family before to him. Now, Yoongi was once again at Big Hit Entertainment because they called him and wanted to discuss about something that they didn't specifically told Yoongi about. Namjoon meanwhile was to go grocery shopping alone by himself and bringing it back home for Yoongi to cook once he reached back home.

 

Yoongi reached Big Hit, passed the friendly guard, and went to the same room he always went to, Slow Rabbit's room. As he passed by, he heard someone crying in the practice room, specifically a man's voice. Yoongi tried to peek in the small window but the lights were off and he couldn't see anything. He decided to just pass it and went straight to Slow Rabbit's producing room.

 

-

 

"Do you want to stay here and continue producing?" he asked and without hesitating for even a second, Yoongi shook his head.

 

"No, sorry. I don't want to leave my friends behind," Yoongi said.

 

"You're choosing your friends over work?" the producer asked him again.

 

"Always will," Yoongi said making sure he was clear that the friends he had now is definitely more worth it than his work. If they're out of money, they're out of money together. If he earns money, he'll share it with all of them without a doubt.

 

"You're a good man Yoongi," he said before continuing," I'm expecting your new song as soon as possible. Thank you".

 

Yoongi smiled and left the room, prepared to cook for Jimin's birthday party when he suddenly saw someone left the practice room where he heard someone crying just now. Sure enough it was a man and the one he has seen a lot of times before as he came here since a few times back. Kim Seokjin. That man faced Yoongi and grabbed his arm, eyes teary and it seemed like he was in a hurry. He was carrying a backpack and a luggage.

 

"Help me. Take me away from here. I know you, I know you ran away and live with your friends. Take me to them. I don't want to stay here. I want to run away. I'm afraid. Take me away please," Seokjin asked Yoongi who was just standing there, not knowing what to do.

 

"Faster, before they come and take me back to this hell-like place. I want to run away," Seokjin told him.

 

Yoongi smiled and nodded his head," Let's go".

 

-

 

3pm.

 

Namjoon was already back from grocery shopping and Yoongi was already at the kitchen with Jin, the name Seokjin asked to be called instead, cooking for Jimin's birthday party. When Yoongi was on the way back here with Seokjin, they have shared a lot of information to each other. Yoongi now knew that Jin was older than him, the oldest out of everybody. He knows that Jin is a good cook thus, explaining why he is in the kitchen with Yoongi. They were going to cook Jimin's favourite dishes which were Chicken and Kimchi Jiggae (Kimchi Stew). Jin was happy to be here. His reactions were the same as Jungkook's when Jungkook first came here. Astonished. They find the place beautiful and for some reason, you won't seem to hate the place.

 

Namjoon was outside, by the pole behind their home, charging his phone and sleeping as it charges. He woke up half an hour later to his phone was fully charged. He unplugged the charger and went back inside.

 

"Namjoon-ah, you forget to buy instant rice!" Yoongi told Namjoon and Namjoon, half awake, knocked his head with his fist multiple times," Ah, forgetful Namjoon! Why do I always forget things. I'll go and get it now".

 

Namjoon was just going to leave when Jin held him back," Wait Namjoon-ah".

 

Jin went to his luggage and took out what to seem be his wallet and took out some cash and passed it to Namjoon," I can't just suddenly stay here without paying. Here, use this to get the instant rice".

 

Namjoon looked at Yoongi and Yoongi nodded thus, Namjoon took the money and left for the shop. He knew that Seven- Eleven sells instant rice therefore he went there, paying a visit to Jungkook and Taehyung as well. The store was empty as always and Jungkook didn't fail to give Namjoon that sweet smile of his. Namjoon smiled back and went straight to the corner where the instant rice is placed at. He took six but then thought of Taehyung. He faced Taehyung who was all the way at the counter and asked," Hey Taehyung-ah, are you free today? Want to join me, Jungkook and others to celebrate a friend's birthday?"

 

Jungkook looked over at Taehyung with eyes that were begging him to come, which made Taehyung chuckled," Sure! I'm always free'.

 

"Great," Namjoon smiled back at Taehyung as he took an extra packet of instant rice and went to the cashier to check out.

 

"Namjoon hyung! Namjoon hyung! Do we have cake?" Jungkook asked, like a child, so happy and excited.

 

"Nope. Yoongi said it was okay though that is the main highlight of the birthday," Namjoon said, paying for the items. Taehyung was just listening to them talking and helping Namjoon pay the items.

 

"Okay then, will see you both there alright? I'll go first," Namjoon said pinching Jungkook's cheeks before leaving.

 

Taehyung looked at Jungkook and pinched the other side of his cheeks and smiled as they continued working.

 

10 pm.

 

Hoseok and Jimin finished work already so as Jungkook and Taehyung. Both Hoseok and Jungkook called back home to tell that they're on their way back.

 

"Let's go," Jungkook told Taehyung when Taehyung held his wrist, holding him back from walking.

 

"I want to do something nice. Follow me go to the bakery and get a cake there?" Taehyung asked Jungkook.

 

"I don't have any cash though," Jungkook told him and Taehyung shook his head before replying," It's okay. My treat".

 

Jungkook nodded his head. Maybe this could be a surprise birthday cake, he thought. It's been so long since he last saw Jimin hyung, when he was still schooling at Busan. Taehyung and Jungkook both picked the chocolate cake and bought it with Taehyung's money as Jungkook led Taehyung to their place. As they grew closer to the place, Taehyung begin to become even more impressed. An abandoned train track, who would've thought anyone lived here? They were a few containers away from their home and Taehyung pulled Jungkook away again, hiding behind one of the other containers on the opposite side.

 

"Hey, call them and asked if your friend, Jimin is here or not. We need to surprise them," Taehyung told Jungkook and Jungkook obeyed him.

 

Jungkook went to call Namjoon and was told that everyone was waiting for them. He then hung up the call and told Taehyung as Taehyung took out the cake and place the candles on the cake as he begin lighting it up with a lighter.

 

"Oh? Taehyung hyung, since when did you have a lighter?" Jungkook asked Taehyung.

 

"Ahh, I found it on the floor just now this morning when I was coming for work today. It was still full so I just went to pick it up," Taehyung explained.

 

Jungkook nodded and Taehyung finally lit up all the candles," Let's go".

 

They both then stood in front of the opened door and started singing the happy birthday song.

 

"saeng-il chukahamnida

saeng-il chukahamnida

saranghaneun Jimin-ssi

saeng-il chukahamnida"

 

Jungkook and Taehyung then removed their shoes as they entered the container with the cake. Jungkook saw Jimin sitting beside Hoseok and he couldn't help but to smile. It's been so long since he last saw Jimin and here he was, finally being able to meet him again, like fate. He then realised there was also someone else inside there, sitting beside Namjoon. Oh? Isn't he the person he saw the last time he visited Big Hit Entertainment with Yoongi hyung, Hoseok hyung and Namjoon hyung? Kim Seokjin?

 

"Hello! My name is Kim Seokjin, call me Jin. I am 23 years old. I've heard about you from Namjoon and Yoongi. Nice to meet you!" he stretched out his arm, offering a handshake with Jungkook and no doubt Jungkook returned back his handshake. He then shifted his focus to Jimin, smiling instantly the moment he saw Jimin.

 

Taehyung then said," Quick! Make a wish and blow the candles!"

 

Jimin then went up to Taehyung who was holding onto the cake. He closed his eyes and wished, then blew out the candles as all of them applaud for Jimin.

 

Jungkook ran by his side and hugged Jimin so tight," Hyung!! I missed you so much!!! Where did you go? How did you ended up here? What happened?"

 

Jimin just giggled, seeing his used-to-be junior in school being this clingy towards him. Never did he thought Jungkook would've remembered him, care for him and missed him. Yoongi then cleared his throat, making Jungkook pulling away from Jimin awkwardly and Jimin smiled to him," Nice to meet you too Jungkook-ah".

 

Jimin then looked at Yoongi and Yoongi's eyes fluttered in shock as he looked away from Jimin. Jimin didn't thought of anything and laughed it off. Yoongi stared away from Jimin and felt his heartbeat. Was it racing? For Jimin? A guy?

 

"Let's eat!!" Hoseok said, as he went to the kitchen to take all the dishes Yoongi has cooked and place them in the living room. To avoid the awkward tension between him and Jimin, Yoongi also went to the kitchen to help Hoseok out. Once the food was settled on the table, along with the disposable plates and cups, and the bottles of different kinds of sweet, gassy drinks, all seven of them gathered around the table in the living room. Their table wasn't big enough for all of them therefore, they had to cram around the table and little did Yoongi knew that Jimin was again by his side.

 

Their knees were touching each other and Yoongi was staring at it, his lips were dry. He didn't know what this feeling was. He tried guessing it but no.... There is no way he'll ever be what he thought he was. After all, it was just a touch and nothing else. Maybe it was nothing, he thought. Suddenly a hand was on his thighs and he went to look at the owner of the hand and it was no other than Jimin. He gulped. He tried getting rid of any feelings but he couldn't when he saw Jimin smiling softly at him.

 

"Hyung, are you okay?" Jimin asked Yoongi.

 

Yoongi nodded, avoiding to answer Jimin verbally. Jimin then patted his shoulder and said," Okay then".

 

Yoongi then faced the ceiling and let out a deep puff from the tension going on between him and Jimin. His heart was racing again but he ignored it. They then begin eating and enjoyed a nice birthday feast with a birthday cake and Jimin's favourite dishes. Jimin and Jungkook were able to catch up with all the times they were apart. Jimin was happy. Everyone here was nice to him and just like what Jungkook felt, Jimin felt happy here, with people whose ages are close to his. He felt happy and safe. If he was here, he would be a lesser burden to his parents', right? His parents would be happier without him, right? But what about them? Won't I be a burden if I am here as well? Won't I harm them?

 

And as if there was a connection between them, Yoongi replied to Jimin's thoughts," J-Jimin-ah, you can stay here you know... If you don't ever want to live with your parents, you can always come here. We're open for you. Not for free obviously. Even Jungkook is working to help out with the expenses here. So, you are always free to stay with us. I advise you do. hahah you see... It's nice here... You have us...".

 

Jimin smiled at Yoongi and once again, his eyes, so as his heart fluttered and he turned deep red on his cheeks. Jimin nodded," Sure, I'll come when I want to. Thank you for the offer hyung. Mmm, can I stay here for tonight?"

 

Without hesitating Yoongi nodded," Sure! Always welcome!"

 

Jimin then thanked Yoongi and decided to stay for the night. Now they have an additional member, Jin and Jimin who was temporarily staying here. Without a doubt, Jungkook asked Taehyung to stay over as well and Taehyung accepted the offer straight away. The night deepens with the boys finishing all their meals, Jimin and Taehyung were helping with dishes because they didn't want to sleepover here for free. They then became friends, knowing that they were born in the same year, though Jimin was born a few months before Taehyung. Jin and Jungkook, the oldest and the youngest, prepared bed for all of them while Namjoon was in charge of helping to charge the phones for those that needs it. Yoongi was resting, eyes fixed on Jimin was cleaning the dishes and Hoseok was boiling water again to make green tea for all of them. The night ended with all of them drinking a cup of warm green tea to warm their body for the night and not missing out Namjoon's "Good for metabolism", as they all prepared to go to sleep. All seven of them. All of them felt comfortable with each other's presence, as if they've met before. Something about all of them felt special, their connection.

 

And there you go. Seven boys, the start of something new.


	5. 05

05

 

-

 

Where am I? Where is this place? Jungkook fluttered his eyes open and smelled the disinfectant and antiseptics that filled the place, white backgrounds, and unfamiliar voices.

 

"Call the doctor, quick! He is awake!" He heard a female voice, that seemed to be in a hurry, panicked.

 

Doctor? He is at the hospital? Why was he here, he wondered. He turned his head slowly to the sides to see the people around him. He saw all six of them. Jimin, with a hand covered in a bandage, and Hoseok was crying, Yoongi and Jin had their heads down with small bandages around their bodies. Namjoon was on the wheelchair and Taehyung was beside Namjoon with a bandage wrapped around his head and pouting. Namjoon sighed.

 

"After 67 days, Jungkook, you're awake," Namjoon said and Jungkook gasped. What? 67 days? Jungkook was lost. No, he didn't lose his memory but everything that happened 67 days ago, seemed blurry to him. What happened?

 

-

 

Thursday, 8 am. 

 

"Jungkook-ah! Wake up! Quick! Quick! We're all late for work!!" Taehyung shouted at Jungkook while shaking him and Jungkook woke up in a rush.

 

"What?! What?! We're late you say?! Shit!" Jungkook said as he got up from where he was sleeping at. 

 

He woke up to see all six of them laughing out loud at shocked Jungkook. Jungkook then realised it was a prank and pouted," Aishh, hyung mwoya!!"

 

"Wake up now, we're going to the bath house," Yoongi said.

 

"With Jimin hyung and Taehyung hyung?!" Jungkook asked happily. 

 

"Nope, they're going home. We don't have enough towels or clothes to share," Hoseok said.

 

Jungkook pouted again and begin clearing his place, his dream was still fresh in his memory and he didn't think it was the right time to share it so he kept quiet. All of them went around the same table as yesterday while Jin and Namjoon was busy setting the table and cooking. Jin placed the dish on the table," Here is ramyun mixed with different leftover ingredients we have yesterday. Eat up before all of you go to work".

 

All seven of them begin to dig in their full and enjoyable breakfast before they went their separate ways. Jimin and Taehyung went out, preparing to leave and Yoongi followed them.

 

"Jimin-ah, uhhh remember that if you want to come, you can come anytime. Taehyung, you too," Yoongi said, his eyes were locked with Jimin.

 

"Okay hyung! Thank you!" Jimin said, giving off his eye smile which left butterflies in Yoongi's stomach. Both Taehyung and Jimin begin going back home after bidding farewell to the others. 

 

Jin, Yoongi, Hoseok, Namjoon and Jungkook locked up their home and left for the bath house. Once again, it was Jin's treat. Jin wanted to do as much as he could because they let him stayed there with them. He liked the place. He was excited to experience many more with them. And maybe with Jimin and Taehyung if they joined them.

 

Theyall went for their shower and went back home as they prepared to go for work, except for unemployed Jin and Namjoon. The both of them decided to go out together to find a job for each other after cleaning up the house a little.

 

-

 

12pm. 

 

"Yah, how is it possible you could break something every time I ask you to hold something? It's interesting. Are you always like this?" Jin asked Namjoon as they walked around the small town, searching for a job. 

 

"I'm sorry! I don't know why I am such a clumsy person either! I'm upset too that everything I touch, breaks. That's why I was fired at my previous job," Namjoon explained. He had broken two bowls while trying to help Jin with washing the dishes just now.

 

"It's okay, we'll just buy some bowls later. Let's go find a job first," Jin said as they wondered around.

 

The both of them came across a gas station, with a notice board that stated 'Hiring!'. Jin went straight across the street and went to check out the gas station. Namjoon bit his lower lip before speaking out," this was the job I got fired at though".

 

"Oh really? Here? Wow kekeke," Jin giggled at the coincidence before continuing," How?"

 

"I kind of broke around 20 windshields while working as a car washer," Namjoon told Jin making Jin shake his head in disbelief while chuckling.

 

"That's cute," Jin said while ruffling Namjoon's hair," Let's just go and see what jobs are available here".

 

Namjoon nodded and followed him despite being embarrassed to visit the same shop he was fired in. Jin asked for a job there and found out they needed two people, one for car washing and one for filling the gases up, just nice. Question is, will they accept Namjoon again despite his previous mistakes?

 

"I don't trust him," the manager said. 

 

"First, you should know that he is a bit of a clumsy person so can't you just accept for who he is? This isn't a topic about trust, it's not like he purposely wanted to break them am I right? I'll work the same shifts as him so I'll be able to help him out and teach him to make less mistakes. I'll be the car washer and he'll be filling the gases up. If I have no cars yet to wash, I'll go to him and help him. Is that okay?" Jin tried to make a deal with the manager.

 

"Then I'll have to give you extra pay," the manager said but Jin cut him off," it's okay I don't need extra pay. Just please let us work, it's urgent".

 

The manager let out a sigh before nodding his head, making his mind up. Jin smiled to him and thanked him. The man then told the boys they could start working next week once he has settled the schedule slots. Namjoon and Jin then left the gas station and went to a nearby shop that sells kitchen needs. Jin and Namjoon entered and Namjoon naturally had his hand placed behind his back, restricting himself from touching anything. They went to the section where they sold bowls. Jin went to find nice and cheap ones to replace the ones Namjoon broke back at home. Luckily, the rest of their plates were disposable so they wouldn't have to wash it and break any of it. Jin grabbed two bowls and went to get more disposable plates and cups to stock up the remaining ones at home. Last but not least, he grabbed a bag of the garbage bags that sold ten in one and went to the counter to pay the things up before heading back home.

 

-

 

2pm.

 

"Eo? Jimin hyung!" Jungkook said as he left his counter and went to Jimin who just entered their store, his hands packed. 

 

Jungkook went to help Jimin carrying the things that he was holding and placed them on the counter. Jimin went up to Taehyung and fist bumped each other and smiled. They all became good friends in a short period of time and nothing is better than this to Jungkook. Welcoming and friendly hyungs he never thought he could ever meet in his entire life other than Jimin who left him before too. 

 

"I brought packed lunch for you to eat for your lunch. This is to thank you for getting me the cake yesterday," Jimin said, smiling at Taehyung.

 

"Wahh!! Kamsahabnida!!" Jungkook and Taehyung thanked Jimin. 

 

"By the way, Jungkook-ah, I'm moving over to your place tonight. Since Yoongi hyung invited me and Hoseok hyung couldn't stop mentioning it too, I decided to just move over. An since Jungkookie is here too," Jimin said, ruffling Jungkook's hair and Jungkook squinted his nose while smiling. 

 

Jimin then turned to Taehyung and nudged him," what about you Taehyung? Are you going to move there as well? Yoongi hyung invited you too," Jimin asked Taehyung and Taehyung scratched the back of his head. 

 

"Can I? Are you all okay with it? But what if there is no more space? What if I become a burden?" Taehyung asked and Jimin shook his head.

 

"Hoseok hyung told me not to worry about that, we're not staying here for free, we all still have to work to help out with the expenses and things. Hoseok hyung also mentioned that they were planning to break down another container so it'll be bigger and more spacious so there will be space. Don't worry," Jimin passed down what Hoseok said to him to Jungkook and Taehyung. 

 

"Ooo, there will be a renovation? Really? I'm excited!" Jungkook said as his eyes lit up. 

 

"Cute," Jimin said and right then customers came in and Jimin stood aside.

 

"See you later Jungkook-ah! See you next time Taehyung-ah! Make sure you eat your lunch! Annyeong!" Jimin said before he left the store, not able to hear out to Taehyung's answer. 

 

"Hyung, you go rest and have your lunch first. I'll attend the customers in the meantime," Jungkook said as he begin to scan the items the customer was buying.

 

"One green Marlboro please," the customer asked and now, Jungkook was able to know what was where already. 

 

He found it in no time and took out a packet from the drawer as he scans it. Taehyung looked at Jungkook, feeling proud. In matters of days, Jungkook was able to pick up a lot of things already and was fine on his own. Taehyung went to have his meal first before taking over Jungkook halfway till lunch time was over and the store was quiet again. Taehyung was thinking to himself if it was okay for him to move there. He definitely wants to go, no doubt but the fear that they might not like him scares him despite knowing how welcoming they are when he went to their house yesterday. 

 

Soon, the night kicks in with them having casual conversations. Jungkook didn't want to prompt Taehyung, asking him to stay with them. He want it to be Taehyung's own decision to stay with them.

 

8pm. 

 

Two more hours before work is over. Taehyung scratched his head. 

 

"Should I?" Taehyung asked Jungkook as Jungkook nodded his head. 

 

"Hmm, fine I'll go," Taehyung said, sighing a very nervous sigh. 

 

Jungkook went up to him and patted his back, "Everything will be okay. Don't worry! Plus we need more men to help break down the wall and redecorate the place faster, am I right?" 

 

Taehyung nodded. He shook off his worries aside and smiles, "Willing to lend a hand late to help me carry my stuffs there?" 

 

"Sure! I'll inform Namjoon!" Jungkook says as he took out his phone to message Namjoon that he was going to be late today, helping Taehyung to pack his stuffs so he could come over. 

 

By 10pm, the boys finished their work and closed down the store, getting a drink each from the refrigerator, Taehyung's treat for Jungkook and once again, Jungkook accepted it. They both went back to Taehyung's house which wasn't that far from the store. It was like a 10 minutes' walk to reach to his apartment. Taehyung entered the password as the door clicked open. Once the door was closed, Taehyung softly spoke to Jungkook, "The password is my grandmother's birthday".

 

Jungkook nodded and smiled lightly, as he was remembered about Taehyung's grandmother. Jungkook looked around the house and he was surprised at how empty the house was. As if no one ever lives in it. The living room seemed a bit dusty, as if he never sat in the living room for months. The kitchen as empty too, just a cup and a plate with utensils at the side. He begin thinking about Taehyung. Was Taehyung eating well? Does he even go back home? 

 

"Come here," Taehyung told Jungkook as Jungkook followed him to a room which Jungkook pretty much guessed it was his. The room was white and empty. There was just a study table with a lamp at the side and a laptop on it. There wasn't much, really. His bed was neat and his wardrobe was the opened-concept ones and you could see how he neat his clothes was on the racks. 

 

"This is my room," Taehyung said as he chuckled before continuing, "I'll go pack my other stuffs now, in the meantime, you can look around the place". 

 

Jungkook asked, "Need any help?" 

 

"I'll call you when I do," Taehyung said as he begin taking out a bag. 

 

Jungkook nodded and begin walking around the apartment awkwardly, looking around at nothing to be honest. He saw a room at the other end of the apartment as he slowly sneak up to it. He opened the door and he was shocked. The room was like an art gallery. It has photos of his grandmother hung up on the walls and photos of his family and himself as well. They all looked happy, excited and it was obvious how love filled the photo. At the end of the room, there was a bed, messy. 

 

"Jungkook-ah," he heard Taehyung's voice behind him. 

 

"Ahh, sorry... was I not allowed here...?" Jungkook faced down, afraid to look at Taehyung's eyes. 

 

Taehyung chuckled, "No, it's fine. This is where I usually sleep at. I don't sleep at my room. And well, I didn't have time to clean my bed hahah".

 

"Why here?" Jungkook asked.

 

"I feel safer here. Like my grandmother is always watching me here, and well, there are many memories too," he said, "I need you to help me take out some photos from the frame. Take out those that has only me and my grandmother in it. One from each year. Since 1995 till 2015. Is that okay? It could be confusing though since the pictures are all over the place..."

 

"It's okay! I'll try my best," Jungkook said, smiling.

 

Taehyung smiled back at him before he continued packing his bag. Ah, he forgot to tell Jungkook something. He walked back. 

 

"Jungkook-ah, pick the ones that I look good in and pick random family photos as well," Taehyung said before chuckling. 

 

Jungkook laughed it off and begin to look around, at the photos on the walls. He smiled looking at the smiling Taehyung and his family and grandmother. Taehyung looked a lot like both his dad and/ mom. Both of his parents were beautiful. He took out the photo and then continued searching for others as well.

 

By the time, Jungkook took all the photos, he passed it to Taehyung and without looking at it, Taehyung quickly kept it in his bag pack. The both of them then left the room and then went straight to the train track, which was a full 20 minutes' walk. When they reached, all of them looked at the both of them and welcomed them. 

 

"Annyeong Jungkook-ah! Annyeong Taehyung-ah!" Hoseok said as he went in between Jungkook and Taehyung and side-hugged them. Jimin was standing at one side, talking to Yoongi and Jin and Namjoon were in the kitchen. 

 

"Have you eaten dinner?" Jin asked from across the room. 

 

Jungkook shook his head, "Not yet! Jin hyung are you cooking?" 

 

"Yes, I am! Go settle yourself, I'll pass you the dish later. I'm still cooking," Jin said. 

 

Jungkook nodded and told Taehyung to place his bag in the cabinet they designed to keep their luggage or bag packs. Taehyung sat with them, along with Jimin and Yoongi as Hoseok and Yoongi begin to talk about the conditions to live here. Taehyung nodded along with Jimin as they heard the conditions. It wasn't much for them since they have their own jobs and bank accounts.

 

"Dinner's ready!!" Jin shouted as the boys gathered around the table, Jimin and Taehyung helped out with the setting on the table for all of them. 

 

"Wahh!!! It's Carbonara!!" Hoseok said as he smelled the aroma of the dish. 

 

"Uwahh, it smells great!" Jimin said. 

 

After all of them gathered at the table with their drinks prepared as well, the said in unison," jal meogessseubnida (I will enjoy the food)!" 

 

They begin to dig in into their dishes, Jungkook even asking for more to eat. Jin was now the official cook in between the seven of them, though, they're still waiting to try out Yoongi's self-claimed Gordon Ramsay steak. Halfway, Hoseok asked Taehyung, "So, what's your reason for coming over?" 

 

Taehyung puts down his spoon and fork as he went to his bag and rummages for the photos that Jungkook picked. He sat back down and passed it to them, "I used to live with mom and dad. My mom then decided to leave us a few years ago, and I heard that she is now married to another man. My dad... he died... from cerebral haemorrhage. It is a kind of stroke, where the artery in the brain burst and internal bleeding. It was a sudden attack, no one saw it coming. I was in school when I got a call from my grandmother. Then, since then, I lived with my grandmother who took care of me for so long and loved me so much," Taehyung felt a lump in his throat, tears formed in his eyes.

 

He held it in before he continues, "This thing was genetic, and I learnt that my grandmother has it too. I was so worried so I tried to take care of her as much as I could. But I failed, and I couldn't feel even more guilty. She also was gone from the same condition a few months ago. And now I am afraid, what if I got it too... I can't stop worrying about it. I had crazy anxieties from this," Taehyung told his story. 

 

"We'll earn money together, and let you get a check-up," Yoongi said, comforting him. 

 

"It'll cost a lot," Taehyung said, not wanting to burden his friends he had just made.

 

"Hey we're friends, we're in this together, we will help you okay. Don't worry, we want what is best for you," Hoseok said and the others nod in agreement.

 

"Thank you... So much..." Taehyung said. 

 

"Okay, what about you Jimin hyung?" Jungkook asked Jimin who was beside him. 

 

"Ah me? I spent days and nights hearing my parents arguing about money and about how everything was like a burden. If I'm there, I thought they'll argue even more because they would have to spend more money on me and they have to take care of me. That's why I left. I ran away from home around a year ago. I took out all my savings in my piggy bank and was also going to take out the money in my bank only to find out that all my money in there was gone. They had taken it out without my notice," Jimin said.

 

"How much did you have in there?" Hoseok asked.

 

"Around $1000? It's from my everyday savings since I started school," He replied Hoseok's question.

 

"How much did you have in your piggy bank?" Hoseok asked again.

 

"About $1000 too but I spent half of them to pay my rent when I first came then searched for a job that could help me pay my rent monthly on time, which is the restaurant I'm working at currently," Jimin said. 

 

"So you and Hoseok has been friends for almost year now?" Yoongi asked and both Jimin and Hoseok nodded.

 

"Well I'm glad you decided to come here. You'll save more money because you don't have to pay the rent anymore," Yoongi said and Jimin nodded in agreement. 

 

"So how much are all of us supposed to contribute every month now since we have more members?" Namjoon asked.

 

"Hmm, I won't give any pressure so if you have enough, $50 per person. If not, any amount is okay," Yoongi said. 

 

"By the way, we were deciding to break down the wall there," Namjoon pointed to the end of the container, "and expand our place since we have more people over right now".

 

"Do we have the tools?" Jin asked. 

 

"We'll lent from the hyung at the bath house. We lent it from him all the time. He comes here to help us out or sometimes he comes here to talk with us. He is very nice," Namjoon replied.

 

"Sure! We'll help each other," Taehyung said with his rectangular smile. 

 

Friday, 12am.

 

As they finish their dishes, Jimin and Taehyung helped to clean the dishes as they were newcomers here. The rest of them begin to prepare the bed for the night. Jimin and Taehyung had brought along their own place to sleep, upon orders from Hoseok. They all then rest on the floor.

 

"Goodnight! Rest well! Tomorrow is the last day of work then we will work on that wall and rearranging things or get more things during the weekends. Is that okay?" Yoongi asked, taking the lead.

 

"Yes!" the rest of them answered in unison. 

 

"Goodnight hyung," Jimin said, sleeping beside Yoongi. 

 

Yoongi gulped. He turned to face Jimin. 

 

"Eo? Eo... Goodnight," he stuttered before facing away from Jimin, his face turning red. 

 

"Goodnight!" Hoseok said.

 

And so they boys finally fell asleep. All seven of them. 

 

\---


	6. 06

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N]  
> I ain’t a carpenter for shit and I actually have NO idea if a saw is able to break down a metal wall or if there another method to break down a metal wall SO PLEASE UNDERSTAND AND ENJOY THE STORY HAHAHAHAHAHA THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SUPPORTING THIS BOOK!!

06

Saturday, 10am.

It was finally Saturday but they had no time to waste. All the seven boys were already awake by 10 am and were preparing to go to the bath house together. They also needed to ask the owner for the tools that they were going to lend to break down the metal wall of the cargo container, connected to the other side of their home. Jin, like a mother would be, had planned the things he is going to buy to decorate the place. Yoongi and Namjoon were busy measuring the length and width of the wall to speed up their process. 

-

12pm. 

Hoseok had already asked their hyung at the bath house for the tools and he had already taken them back home. He also said that he will come by later to help if they are still not yet complete with breaking down the walls and redesigning the place. After Jin and the maknae line, Jimin, Taehyung and Jungkook, placed their items back home from the bath house, the four of them left to go shop for new items for them to decorate their home. Yoongi had also given a list of groceries and other main furniture that they needed to buy. 

After the four of them left, the three of them begin discussing what to do. For once, they all decided to trust Namjoon with this job and that he wouldn’t be clumsy enough to hurt himself. Yoongi begin to take the chainsaw and begin doing his work, with Namjoon and Hoseok standing by his side, leading him to the correct direction and after one gets tired, they take turns to saw the metal wall. It seemed like an easy job but it wasn’t as easy yet they were used to it. They had done this before when they first started staying here. 

-

3pm.

After their break, it was Namjoon’s turn to saw the metal wall. 

“Now be careful,” Hoseok reminded him and he nodded. 

Since he was taller than the other two members, he was in charge of doing the higher part of breaking down the metal wall. He got up the ladder step by step till he felt comfortable to saw the metal wall. Yoongi then passed him the saw as carefully as possible, making sure he wouldn’t get hurt. 

Namjoon grabbed a hold of it and begin to position it accurately on the metal wall. He then, repositioned himself on the ladder as he accidentally grabbed the blade of the chainsaw and it pierced through his skin of his palm and blood begin ooze out.

“Ah… Shit,” Namjoon curses as a drop of blood fell onto the floor.

“Yah Yah Yah, get down and wash your palm. Oh my god, Namjoon when will you ever stop being so clumsy?” Hoseok complained as he followed Namjoon to their kitchen and washed his palm. 

Yoongi sighed as he took over Namjoon’s position and begin sawing the top of the metal wall. They weren’t surprised anymore. Yoongi slowly and steadily begin to saw the metal wall neatly. Hoseok was helping Namjoon to wrap the bandage around Namjoon’s palm after applying the ointment. 

“Just when we thought we could trust you with this job Namjoon,” Hoseok said as he shook his head.

“I’m sorry,” Namjoon said as he hung his head low, embarrassed. 

-

Soon, the other boys had returned home with a bunch of things in their grips and Hoseok rushed over to help them place the things on their living room table. Yoongi was focused on sawing the metal wall and Namjoon was there looking at Yoongi doing the work since his hand was hurt. 

“What are you planning to cook today Jin hyung?” Hoseok asked Jin and Jin replied, “I’ll just simply make chicken stew. Is that okay?” 

Hoseok, Taehyung, Jimin and Jungkook that was surrounding him nodded at his suggestion. 

“Hyung! I’ll help you in the kitchen!” Taehyung said as he smiled widely at Jin. 

“Mm, okay. Jimin and Jungkook can go and help the others with the wall.

5pm. 

They were finally done sawing the top part of the metal wall. They had switched from Yoongi to Jungkook and Hoseok alternately because they were both taller than Yoongi and was less clumsy than Namjoon. 

“Let’s eat first!” Jin said as he finished cooking the chicken stew and heated up the instant rice. He placed the dishes in the living room as all the other boys went to gather around the table after washing their hands. 

Jimin then sat coincidentally beside Yoongi making him gulp. Yoongi could felt that his cheeks were burning and he begin sweating. Jimin then turned to face him and took a tissue, folding it nicely then sticking it on Yoongi’s forehead, “You must be really tired, you are sweating”.

Yoongi then turned and looked at Jimin in the eye. He felt butterflies in his stomach. He wanted to say, ‘looking at you made me lose all my fatigue’ but the words remained in his heart as he laughed instead and nod, “yeah, that is hard work you see”. “I’ll try and help later! Since we are left with the other side. Hyung can rest”. Yoongi smiled. 

The seven of them begin digging into their late lunch/early dinner. Jin’s chicken stew that tasted spectacular left the boys speechless, leaving only their munching and slurping heard. Jin was indeed an amazing cook and all of them had fallen for his cooking. They were soon done with their food as they threw their plate in the big black trash bag that they bought before throwing it out. Jimin then straight went to the wall along with Jungkook and Hoseok as they continue sawing from where they left off. Jungkook begin helping to the top part of the side so that it would be easier for Jimin to do. Since Jimin was his hyung he had adored since school, Jungkook tend to care for Jimin a lot. After the wall had matched Jimin’s height, Jungkook stopped, wanting to leave the rest to Jimin. 

“How do I do it?” Jimin asked and suddenly a voice was heard from behind him, Yoongi’s.

“Okay so you position yourself here,” Yoongi moved Jimin.  
“And then you place your fingers like this,” Yoongi positioned Jimin’s fingers.  
” Then you place it on the wall like this,” Yoongi held Jimin’s hand and place the saw on the wall.  
“Now be careful,” Yoongi said as he on the sawing machine. Jimin had lost his balance a little from the shock of the sawing machine but Yoongi held his back and Jimin then repositioned himself as he begin to slowly saw the wall accordingly. Yoongi was standing beside him looking at how Jimin was doing his work, leaving soft compliments like “you’re doing well” and “good job”.

-  
The wall was finally cut down as all the boys made way for the wall to be taken out of the container. They placed the wall behind their container, probably going to be used as part of their solar power thingy they built for their refrigerator. Or they will probably use it for something else. 

The boys then came back in the container and looked at the new empty space that was left for them to decorate in. “Let’s start cleaning the dust off the container first then we will start decorating the place,” Yoongi said. 

The boys followed accordingly to his orders and they begin cleaning out the place, dusting the place out and the energetic maknae line was in charge of wiping the floor off with wet cloths. As they were doing so, the hyung line begin to plan out how they were going to decorate the space. A given answer was to create a place for them to sleep at, as Jin had ordered 7 mattresses just now when he went out. It was told that the mattresses would come as early as tomorrow or as late as 3 days later. Obviously, he didn’t order them to come all the way to the train track but nearby and they were to carry them to their place by themselves. Jin had also bought a carpet along with the mattresses. They were only left to decorate the remaining place. Yoongi had decided to move all the drawers and also his producing things to the new space. 

-

9pm.

They were finally done at reorganising their new place, making their place more spacious than before. They had also written a list of more items they were going to get to decorate the place. Yoongi felt guilty for making Jin using his money to get the mattresses and the carpet. 

“I’ll make sure to pay you back hyung,” Yoongi said and Jin shook his head,” no, no. It’s okay. It’s my pleasure. Anything for us, man. All of you are people I would spend all my money on so it’s okay,” 

Yoongi sighed. He didn’t feel good about it but he decided to let it pass since Jin didn’t mind. The other boys were lying flat on the sofa, resting after a long day of hard work to break down the wall. They had completely digested their chicken stew just now and would be up to eat anything right now to replenish their strength. Suddenly, a knock was heard. 

“I’m here!”

“Sejin hyung?” Namjoon asked as he slide open the door and there, the bath house hyung came.

He entered the container and jaw dropped at the sight, “The wall is down already?! I really wanted to help! Hmmmm”.

Namjoon laughed, “Well, we got it done already”.

“Okay then boys, dress up. I’ll treat all of you instead. Who is up for some 소고기 (Beef)?” Sejin hyung said. 

“Oh? Hyung is treating us?” Hoseok asked and he nodded. 

“ASSA!! Okay, we will dress up now!” Jungkook said as the boys dressed up to go eat.

-

11pm.  
“Thank you so much for the meal!” the boys thanked Sejin hyung.

“You’re welcome! Have you all bathed yet after working?” he asked and the boys shook their head. “Okay, I will wait for you in the bath house. I’ll pay for you too so go and take a shower. Go back home quick and take your toiletries! I’ll be waiting!” he continued.

The boys smiled widely as they rushed home. Sejin hyung was someone who had taken care of the boys ever since Namjoon first came in. He had always helped them out and he adores them. He would protect the boys out no matter what. The boys then came back shortly after and they went to take a refreshing bath.

-

12am.

It was already midnight and they had already said goodbye with Sejin hyung and now they were back in their home. They were so thankful of him. They trusted him and like how he adored the boys, the boys adored him as well. Back at home, they all kept their toiletries and got ready to sleep. 

“Good work today boys,” Jin said.

“You too hyung,” Hoseok said as they begin to close their eyes and soon fall asleep straight from the fatigue. 

A day full of accomplishments and a day where they realise how much Sejin hyung meant to them. They had enjoyed themselves and ate good food. More to days like this, they wished. 

__


	7. 07

07

October, 2016.

It has been a year, all was good. The seven of them were the same, just a year older. More accomplishments were done as the year passed. They had decorated their container, looking more beautiful as ever. Jungkook and Taehyung was still working at 7-11. Seokjin and surprisingly Namjoon were working well at the gas station as well. With Seokjin by his side, Namjoon was able to work better and caused lesser trouble. Hoseok and Jimin was still working at the same restaurant for the past year. Yoongi had quitted his job as a delivery man and he is currently the only one that is home all the time, cleaning the house and producing music. This time too, he decided to produce for only Big Hit Entertainment because he felt most attached to them. On the 30th of December last year, Taehyung’s birthday, all of the boys with the help of Sejin hyung that contributed a ¼ of the total fee, went to get Taehyung a full check-up to see if he had inherited the cerebral haemorrhage that he was always afraid of. It costed a total of $4060 to get the whole check-up done but the boys had never once thought it was a waste of money. They earned enough and helped Taehyung to get done with the scans and tests. Taehyung couldn’t help but to feel like a burden to them, how they just met but yet, they had done so much for him already. He couldn’t ask for anyone better. He loves each and every one of them, including Sejin hyung. 

And so, he went for the check-up, all of the boys and Sejin hyung were waiting for him outside, praying. They wished Taehyung would be fine, they wish the best for him. They waited for nearly over 2 hours for Taehyung to complete everything. Only god knows how nervous and anxious they were, hoping Taehyung to come out with a bright smile on his face, saying everything was fine. The door suddenly opened, the doctor leaving the room first followed by Taehyung. Their natural reaction was to look at Taehyung’s reaction, how he looked like. A sniff came out from Taehyung making Jimin gasped a little too loud. Hoseok and Namjoon sighed. They weren’t prepared for this. They didn’t want to lose a friend. They didn’t want to lose a brother. They were worried how Taehyung would feel, especially it being on his birthday. The doctor sighed.

“Taehyung-ssi…. He is… Well… In pain,” the doctor said.  
“Why? What is it doctor?” Jungkook asked, his voice shaky.  
“He… He is clean! Hahaha,” the doctor and Taehyung begin laughing,” Taehyung is clean, he didn’t inherit the cerebral haemorrhage. He is safe”.  
“REALLY? YAH KIM TAEHYUNG!” Hoseok screamed as he went over to Taehyung and begin smacking him.  
“AH IT HURTS!” Taehyung said as he laughed out loud.  
“You deserve it, we were worried sick!” Jin said and smacked Taehyung.

Jimin teared and walked towards Taehyung and hugged him,” you really scared us”.

Taehyung laughed,” I’m sorry! I am fine so don’t worry. Thank you so much for helping me”.

“As long as you’re fine. So, we done? Want to grab dinner?” Yoongi said, changing the subject.  
“I’ll pay this time!” Taehyung said.  
“You have enough?” Hoseok asked and Taehyung nodded. 

The eight of them went to eat at a nearby restaurant after and all was good. Yet another accomplishment.

-

In the earlier months of 2016, Jungkook had tried to call his mother’s number that she had been using all her life, hoping that she’ll pick up the call. Despite her betraying him and ran away first from her husband, also Jungkook’s dad, Jungkook still believed she had her reasons and chose to not hate her. Her number was still in use and when the person on the other line picked up the call and spoke into her phone, Jungkook could recognise it was the voice of his mother’s. 

“Eomma…” Jungkook dragged his words.  
“Jungkook-ah, is that you?” his mom replied.

They had a long conversation on the phone, what happened to him and how he was doing. It was great, they even met each other one day and talked everything out, seeing each other again after a long time. Jungkook’s mom was remarried and Jungkook didn’t despise her for it, he understands. They saved each other’s number and Jungkook’s mom even dropped some cash for the boys. Yet again another accomplishment.

-

Back in May 2016, Yoongi had also produced another song called ‘Fire’ for Big Hit Entertainment which made Yoongi earned a massive amount of praises and an outstanding pay. With each of the members working well too, they had slowly gained more and more income. They became successful. 

-

Monday, 10th October.

7pm.

Yoongi was waiting for the bus from Gangnam-gu back to Goyang-si after his visit to Big Hit Ent., submitting a new record named ‘Blood, Sweat and Tears’. This time, his pay was double than his usual pay and Yoongi couldn’t wait to share it with the other boys. Everything was going well over the year and Yoongi was happy as the bus came and he board it. Namjoon had also went out, getting himself new clothes ever since he begin to get interested in fashion. He had gone to Myeong-dong and is now back, walking past the train track, to his container where all the other members are at. All the members took a leave this whole week, just because they felt like it. He could hear music blasting out loud from where he was and he just smiled, couldn’t wait to join them.

He knocked the door and he could hear Jin calling Jimin out to open the door for him, “open the door for Namjoon!” The door then opened revealing Jimin who was wearing his sunglass at the back of his head for some reason, greeting him along with Hoseok. Namjoon then entered the container and is also greeted by Jin who came to greet him, attempting to speak over the loud music playing. 

“What did you buy?”  
“More clothes”  
“For the record, we don’t have any more space for your clothes so PLEASE stop buying more”  
“Respect his interest Jin hyung” Jimin interrupted.  
“That’s right!! I don’t complain about how you like to cook!”  
“Haa… When will any of you be on my side to begin with”

Namjoon, Hoseok and Jimin laughed crowding around Jin and hugged him, Jin laughing along with them. Hoseok then sat on their sofa beside Taehyung as Namjoon came over and greeted Taehyung. Jin quickly rushed to his bag and took out his camera, “I haven’t take any video of us today”.

“Faster Jin hyung! Film us dancing!!” Jimin said as they all gathered and dance, Jin begin filming them and the surrounding in their house. It was a new hobby Jin picked up along the year ever since he stayed there. He thought memories were most important to him thus, he bought a camera and begin filming every day ever since. He valued them. He continued filming all of them as they messed up the place, drinking from the plastic cups and eating the finger food that Jin had prepared for them at the side, on their dining table. Jungkook was also there, getting crazy with all of them. 

They continued to party as time passes by. Taehyung was then sitting at the sofa stacking cups up when suddenly Hoseok, Jimin and Jungkook came together and blew his hard work down. Taehyung gave a pout, as he picked up the cups back and neatly place them aside. He then got up and continued dancing around with the other members. The walls inside their container had also been filled with their own self-made graffiti, some nicely designed, some weren’t. Some were words, some were pictures. Not all of them were artists. 

“Where is the spray paint?” Taehyung whispered to Jimin.  
“It’s in that drawer, why?” Jimin pointed to the drawer by the side of a wall.  
“Help me hold Jin hyung to the wall, I am going to spray over him”  
“It’s hard to wash later though!!”  
“We can just say we didn’t know,” Taehyung smirked and Jimin followed. 

Taehyung then walked over to the drawer and took out the spray paint, a red one as Jimin went closer beside Jin who was filming the others. Taehyung then nodded to Jimin as they both rushed over to Jin, Jimin taking the camera away, asking Namjoon to film them and then helping Taehyung to push Jin to the wall. Taehyung then revealed the spray paint and begin spraying the outline of Jin’s figure. “LET ME TAKE OUR MY JACKET FIRST! IT’S EXPENSIVE!!” Jin screamed.

Jimin then helped to assist as he took out Jin’s jacket, leaving him in his white t-shirt he was wearing underneath. Taehyung shook the spray can and told Jin to stay in the outline of his figure and Jin did as told. Namjoon was still recording everything, even Hoseok’s and Jungkook’s reactions as they continue party-ing to the songs and judging the three of them. Taehyung then sprayed an ‘X’ over Jin and onto the wall, leaving Jin’s face cringed from the foul smell of the spray paint. He walked over from the wall and look at what Taehyung has done on the wall. 

“Yah! It’s ugly!” Jin said.  
“Blame yourself!” Taehyung replied  
“Aishhh,” Jin said as he went to lightly pushed Taehyung’s head with his knuckles. 

-

9pm. 

Time flew by and Yoongi was on his way walking back home and just like Namjoon, he could already hear the music playing out loud from afar. He smiled, as he continued walking over. When he reached their container, he knocked on the door, waiting for any of them to open it for him. Little did he know that opposite of the door, the six of them were all hiding, their pillows in their hands, ready to ambush Yoongi. They had moved their drinks away, so as their food, to prevent the feather to drop inside. Jin had his camera back and was the only one filming. Jimin then slid the door open and as Yoongi entered the door, without any hesitation, they all gathered around Yoongi and begin hitting him with their pillows as the feathers in the pillow begins to fly out. Yoongi was still smiling, due to shock and then groaned in pain before he quickly ran over to their bedroom and grabbed his own pillow as he returned and join in the pillow fight that had taken place among them. Jin was just smiling at the side, like a father would when he sees his son all happy playing around, as he filmed all of them. 

Without even mentioning it, the house was now a mess with feathers all over the place and so were them. Hoseok lied down on the floor, on top of the layer of feathers and Jimin followed him. Namjoon, Yoongi and Jungkook dropped on the sofa and Taehyung was left standing. All of them felt so happy. Life was simple and beautiful. There was nothing more they wanted. Just the seven of them as it is, and Sejin hyung. 

“I just got my pay today and guess what?” Yoongi made them guess.  
“Did you get lesser? Were they not satisfied with the song?” Namjoon asked.  
“Did you have to redo?” Hoseok asked.

Yoongi chuckled,” Nope!! I got double then the usual pay!! They really loved the song so they gave a bonus”.

“Really?!! And they double your normal pay as the bonus?? Wahh Yoongi hyung, are you rich already?” Jungkook exclaimed and Yoongi just smiled at how excited the maknae was. “Is there anything you all want?” Yoongi asked.  
“Let’s do something different this time. Hmm… Let’s go on a road trip!!” Jungkook suggested.  
“Road trip? Mm I don’t mind. What about the rest?” Yoongi asked.  
“Sure!” they all exclaimed in unison, excited.  
“I’ll inform Sejin hyung too!” 

-

Tuesday, 11th October.

3pm. 

Jin, Namjoon and Taehyung were the only ones at home currently as they begin packing their things they were going to bring for their trip tomorrow. The boys had decided to go on a road trip for 5 days and 4 nights, along with Sejin hyung. Sejin hyung will be coming over later tonight after his work, to sleep over at the boys’ house and leave together tomorrow with them since he was going to use his own truck to go for the road trip and save the boys’ money. He was going to be their own designated driver, like their manager and drive them around. He didn’t mind. As long as the boys were happy, he was happy too. Jimin and Hoseok were back at work due to a sudden call from their manager at work because of the lack of staffs that day. In return, they will be getting extra pay for working overtime. The both of them will then go back home later and begin packing.

Yoongi and Jungkook had also yet to pack their things. The both of them had went out to get basic necessities – toilet necessities, food and beverages, they will probably need when they are out later for the road trip. Not forgetting, on the 13th of October, it will be Jimin’s 21st birthday. Hence, they were out to get Jimin a gift as well, from the seven of them. Since Yoongi was the treasurer among the boys, he was chosen to go out and choose the gift for Jimin. Yoongi was also happy but for the same reason as last year? Because of his feelings for Jimin? Nope, he was just generally happy being given the chance to buy a gift for someone. His feelings for Jimin was gone, or was it? 

Yoongi and Jungkook had went to Gangnam-gu together via taxi and had went to Gucci to find a gift for Jimin’s birthday. They had planned to not spend too much on Jimin’s birthday because they needed to save money for the trip as well. 

“Should we get him a wallet?” Jungkook asked.  
“What about a watch?” Yoongi replied.  
“Would that be too expensive?”  
“Let’s see how much it costs”

The both of them walked around the shop and was looking at all the different kinds of gifts they could get for Jimin and they came across the men watch section in the shop. 

“Yoongi hyung! It is $1000+!” Jungkook exclaimed.  
“I think it is worth it though, don’t you think? Birthdays come once a year, this much is doable don’t you think?” Yoongi asked Jungkook.  
“Hmm, that’s true,” Jungkook replied.  
“Let’s look at the wallets,” Yoongi suggested as they continue exploring the store and reached the men’ wallet section.

“$530, it’s cheaper!” Jungkook exclaimed again.  
“Which should we get, the watch or the wallet?” Yoongi asked Jungkook again.  
“Should we go ask for recommendations?” Jungkook asked.  
“Let’s go”

-

5pm. 

Yoongi and Jungkook had finally bought Jimin’s gift and had just finished buying toilet necessities and piles of snacks, drinks and frozen food that they are going to cook later during their road trip and now, they are on their way back to their home via the taxi again. Meanwhile those that stayed at home, Jin, Namjoon and Taehyung, had finished packing, even towels and comforters for the other members beforehand so the others do not have to rush packing their things later tonight. It was already7pm when they return from Gangnam-gu and was slowly unpacking the things they bought and place it accordingly to the assorted backpacks they had prepared. Yoongi and Jungkook then begin packing their things, though there wasn’t much to pack. Yoongi hides the gift that he, no, the seven of them got for Jimin deeply in his bag, in between his clothes so that no one was able to find it. After they had finish packing, the five of them decided to rest while waiting for the other boys and Sejin hyung to come back home from their work. Jin had decided to cook light side dishes as Hoseok and Jimin will later bring the main dish back home from their workplace along with rice enough for at most 10 people so, the others didn’t have to go out and get instant rice. 

10pm.  
It was 10pm and the boys were now hungry and was just waiting for the arrival of Sejin hyung, Hoseok and Jimin. Hoseok and Jimin had just finished doing their individual chores and was now packing the food that they were going to bring home for the other boys and Sejin hyung. Sejin hyung had also just finish his shift and was on his way to their home, along with his truck which he had no idea where to park since there wasn’t any pathways to the train track. He ended up parking it somewhere nearby as he went over to their home as the boys welcome him. A few minutes later, Hoseok and Jimin came back with their hands full. After they all had gathered, Seokjin begin to start plating out the dishes with Hoseok helping him out and after, they called all the boys and Sejin hyung over as they begin eating. After they had finish their meal, Jimin and Hoseok went to pack their bags as Yoongi and Taehyung went to wash the dishes, throwing the garbage away. Just like that, they had decided to call it a night as they prepare to go to sleep, with their hearts racing fast because they were excited for the trip. 

-

6am. 

The boys and Sejin was awoken by the alarm that was going off so loud the boys thought they were going deaf for a moment. The seven boys and Sejin had set the alarms on their phones, same timing and same ringtone last night and when the alarm went off, it was eight times louder than normal. They may as well wake up the entire people living nearby their residence. The boys turned off their alarms as they smiled at each other, excited.

“Let’s go to the bath house and bathe before we go for our road trip,” Sejin said and the boys moved accordingly.

8am. 

They were now placing their things onto Sejin’s truck as they were prepared to go for their road trip. Jin had begun filming with his precious camera that had all their memories inside. He filmed them putting the bags into the truck as he called out each and everyone’s name including Sejin to wave at the camera. As they got on the truck, they decided to go get the truck’s gas filled up at Jin’s and Namjoon’s workplace before they go. After they had filled up their gas, Sejin begin to start their journey which they have yet to plan where they wanted to go. Since road trips were meant to be impromptu, the boys decided to just plan their route as they begin. 

“There is a place I really wanted to go,” Jin started as he paused his video recording.  
“Where is it?“ Sejin hyung asked.  
“It’s all the way at Seonjae-do in Incheon. It’ll probably be an hour plus ride to go there though, will that be fine? They have a nice beach there that is always empty and has an amazing view. I just thought about going there. Do you all want to?” Jin carefully try to gather the members’ opinions.  
“I’m down for it,” Jimin said, Yoongi followed then Hoseok then Jungkook then Namjoon then Taehyung and lastly, the driver Sejin hyung, also agrees. 

Sejin then beginning exiting the road from Goyang-si onto the highway as he drove towards the direction to Incheon. The boys were all excited, some slept because they woke up early and some was listening to music enjoying the scenery and Jin was just busy filming everything. 

What kind of adventure are they up to later in their road trip?


	8. 08

08

Wednesday, 12th October.

10 am.

They finally reached their destination at Incheon, Seonjae-do after grabbing their breakfast and toilet break along the way. Not sure if it was because it was still in the morning or the place is always this empty or maybe because it is low-tide currently, there were no sight of any cars at all and it was just theirs. They didn’t complain, in fact, they liked it that there were no ne around so they could do whatever they wanted to do. 

 

“Where do I park the truck then?” Sejin asked the boys.

“Since there is nobody around and the tide is low, do you want to just go to the sand and park in the middle there?” Taehyung pointed to the middle of the beach. 

“Will it be fine?” Sejin asked again, to make sure.

“I mean, if we get caught, wouldn’t that worth the memory too?” Namjoon said, making Seokjin and Yoongi smile and nod in agreement, “That’s true”.

“Okay then,” Sejin agreed with the boys as he went down the slope and drove the car on the rough sand. 

 

The four of the boys at the back – Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung and Jungkook, was having the best time of their lives enjoying the cold, strong wind that brushes through their hair, face and body. Seokjin and Yoongi was in the truck but at the back seat where Yoongi was fast asleep while Jin was busy filming the boys in the car seat – Sejin, Yoongi, Namjoon and himself, that was jamming to the songs Yoongi produced and the boys at the back through a small window that showed the back of the truck. Jin had also brought along his precious pink polaroid camera that he had gotten from his parents when he was a little younger. He let Jimin use it, the person that takes the photos while Jin was the person that took the videos. As soon as Sejin hyung had parked his truck in the middle of the beach, the boys didn’t take a second to hesitate before jumping out from the back seat and start running around and enjoying the wind that was gushing. The boys in the truck also went out and follow the others, Jin still filming the scenery and the boys’ faces, oh how happy they were. Sejin hyung that stayed in the car in case anybody came over, stared at the boys. He smiled rather widely seeing how happy the seven of the boys were with each other. He felt the strong connection between the seven of them and how inseparable they were. He was glad he met them and he was glad that he was part of them as well. Jin went up closer to the boys, “Taehyung-ah! Look here!” 

 

Taehyung then turned and make a peace sign to Jin as he called Jin to come and quickly join them. Namjoon, Hoseok and Jungkook gathered around a small puddle where Namjoon proclaimed that he saw a baby crab. Slowly, the boys begin gathering around the puddle waiting for Namjoon to catch one, and so they waited a minute, and two, and three. Three minutes had passed and there was no sign of the baby crab. The boys begin to leave one by one after that, thinking maybe they could find their own crabs at other places. Jin stayed with Namjoon, patiently waiting for the crab to come out, filming the empty sand and Namjoon’s hand that was on its mark. Just then, a baby crab made its appearance, digging out of the sand and Namjoon took the chance to grab it before it when back in.

 

“YES, I GOT IT!” Namjoon shouted, excited over his catch. Jin didn’t forget his job to capture Namjoon’s expression, his happiness. Jin smiled, seeing the others happy made him happy. 

“Hyung! Jungkook already caught three!” Jimin screamed from across the side of the beach as they laughed.

“At least I still caught one!” Namjoon screamed back and pouted, Jin still capturing his expressions before he patted Namjoon’s back. 

“It’s okay Namjoon-ah, you still did great. Now let’s go to the boys,” Jin comforted him and that made Namjoon smile as he played with the crab he got, “I’m going to call this little fella Namjoon because I caught it”. Jin smiled at Namjoon, like a proud parent would. 

 

The two boys then gathered together with the rest as Jimin rushed to the truck and asked Sejin hyung to take out the polaroid camera that was in Jin’s bag, “Sejin hyung, are you not going to join us?” 

“It’s okay, watching you boys from here makes me happy already, and I got to take care of the car,” Sejin asked, passing the polaroid camera that he had taken out from Jin’s bag.

“Okay then! I hope you’re not bored,” Jimin made sure and Sejin hyung smiled at him, “Never”. (cue pd101 ‘Never’ oKAY BYE) 

 

Jimin then smiled before rushing back to the other boys before he asked Namjoon and Jungkook to stand beside each other, showing off their crabs they caught. One, two and three polaroids taken. After that, they begin to have running competitions, the winner gets to choose who he wants his meal to be paid by for lunch. Wasn’t a surprise the youngest, Jungkook, won as he picked Yoongi to be the person that pays for his meals and Yoongi didn’t mind. Seokjin then asked the boys to sit in the truck as he took over the driver seat, being the only one with a car license, other than Sejin hyung, preparing the boys for some drift ride across the beach. It was thrilling, healing. It was so much fun, they wished this could continue to last forever and the road trip barely started. Just as the boys was about to write the car, planning to move on from the beach, Sejin finally got out of the car, asking Jimin to pass the polaroid camera to him. 

“Boys, don’t enter yet, go and pose. I’m going to take a photo of you boys from the back with you boys standing around the truck with the sea as the background,” Sejin suggested and the boys agreed to it. 

“Hyung! Take the photo 8 times! One for each!” Jungkook suggested and Sejin nodded.

 

Sejin hyung then took steps backward, with his eyes on the polaroid lens, making sure the boys, the truck and the scenery fitted in the frame. Positive the boys wouldn’t be able to hear him because of the distance, he raised his hands up to indicate the countdown from 5 before he took the picture. Counting down another 5 and another 5 and another 5 after, for eight times before he returned with the polaroid camera out of films already. He let the boys choose which they wanted and he took the one that remained. After that, the boys and Sejin hyung entered the car, getting ready to go to the next location. The boys at the back stood outside of the truck, with the windows winded down as they discussed. 

 

“Next suggestion? Where do you all want to go?” Jin asked, since they already went to where he wanted to go. 

“There is somewhere I want to go,” Taehyung voiced out. 

“Where is it? Just tell us,” Namjoon said. 

“Hmm, it is at Seoul National University. There is that famous abandoned swimming pool that seemed famous among the Korean artists. They always go there to film their music videos and I wanted to go there so that I can draw some graffities there so next time when someone goes there to film, my artwork would be seen kekeke” Taehyung laughed while explaining his choice of location, making the others laugh at the silly ideas of his.  
“Sure thing, okay, let’s go there. But first, we need to get spray paints so let’s go to the nearby shops here by the beach and try to find it,” Sejin suggested before Jimin added, “and get more films for the polaroid camera!” 

 

1.30pm.

 

They have finally reached the abandoned swimming pool behind Seoul National University and it was empty yet again. ‘what a good day’ all the boys thought to themselves. The place was filled with graffities and it was very aesthetically pleasing. Namjoon was already excited, wanting to take a lot of pictures of his outfit for the day with the graffities as the background, to complement his outfit. Despite the stairs being right in front of them for them to go down, the boys decided to just jump down the height, except for Sejin hyung, he chose the stairs. Jin was once again filming the boys as they played the running challenge from one side of the pool to the other. For Taehyung, he straight away begin shaking the spray paint that he bought to add some graffities on the wall. 

 

“Namjoon hyung! Seat down here! I’ll draw a graffiti around you so you can use it for your photo!” Taehyung said as Namjoon went over to him and sat down as Taehyung begin tracing Namjoon out on the wall. He then added ears on the outline as Jimin taking photos of them together and Namjoon alone as well. Jimin was considered the best photographer between the boys therefore, the members always asked to take their photos. After Namjoon was done, he stood up and Taehyung decided to continue his drawing inside the outline, drawing a cat. He then messed a part up halfway and just carelessly continue drawing the cat before glancing at Namjoon who was getting ready to kick him as Taehyung avoided it. Just then, Yoongi’s scream was heard. Namjoon, Jimin and Taehyung turned to see Yoongi was sitting on a trolley cart, not sure where they took it from, and Jungkook was pushing the cart around at full speed, as if it was a roller coaster ride. Rare, Jin filmed Yoongi, making sure his scream could be heard. Never have they ever heard Yoongi screaming throughout the times they had stay together, even Sejin hyung was surprised. 

 

Taehyung begin drawing more graffities on the wall, Jimin taking photos of Namjoon on both the polaroid and his phone as well as Taehyung and his graffities. Jungkook and Yoongi was still playing with the trolley cart this time with Hoseok who decided to join in the fun meanwhile Jin and Sejin hyung, decided to go back up and sat on the ledge of the swimming pool, looking at the boys enjoying themselves and Jin as per normal, filming everything. It wasn’t long before the boys grew tired, using up all their energy from their breakfast as they went up and join Jin and Sejin hyung on the ledge of the swimming pool. After the eight of them had gathered, Sejin hyung once again stood up and went down the stairs, asking Jimin to pass the polaroid camera to him. 

 

“Sit closer, I am going to take a picture of you boys again,” Sejin hyung said as he took steps back, his eyes were once focus on the camera’s lens, making sure all seven of them fit in the frame. He then raised his hands once again, indicating the countdown from 5 before he took the pic. 

“Let’s go now and have lunch somewhere. We have yet to eat and drink since breakfast just now,” Sejin suggested.

 

-

 

They went to a nearby restaurant that Sejin hyung had suggested for lunch was waiting for their lunch to arrive. Jin and Jungkook were the ones that went to order the food for all of them, making sure of each and every order. As their meals arrive, the boys begin to dig in their lunch. 

 

By the time they finish their meal, it was already 4pm and before they leave the restaurant, they once again decide where they wanted to go next, leaving Jungkook to raise his hand up high, as if he wanted his idea to be picked, though, none of the other members were raising their hands up nor suggesting. 

 

“Sure Jungkook, where is it that you want to go?” Jin asked Jungkook.

“Arcade!! I think it’ll be around a 15-minute journey by car from here. It’s at Seocho-gu, and I heard it is a famous arcade,” Jungkook said. 

“Arcade sounds fun! Let’s go!” Taehyung backed up what Jungkook suggested. The rest of the boys were fine with it too thus, they decided to go to the arcade, Jungkook’s heart racing. It’s been sometime since he went to one and he couldn’t wait to try all of the games. 

 

-

 

6pm. 

 

The boys had enjoyed themselves at the arcade, trying out the various amount of games there, challenging each other once again. The eight of them lied in the car for a while and rested.

 

“What an eventful day, we did so many things today,” Yoongi said, getting ready to sleep any time soon. 

“Where are we going next?” Hoseok asked and Yoongi replied, “we can’t use much money anymore. Or else we won’t have enough for the next few days”.

“So where do we sleep at?” Taehyung asked.

“There is another abandoned train track not far from here. I did some research you see,” Namjoon chuckled as he spoke before continuing, “do you want to go check the place out?” 

“How far is it from here?” Sejin hyung asked Namjoon. 

“According to the internet, around 30 minutes away from here?” Namjoon replied and Sejin hyung nodded, “okay then, let’s go”.

“Wait, I think I shall drive the truck now. Sejin hyung, you can go and rest,” Jin said as he got out of the back door to go to the driver’s door.

“Eo, thank you Seokjin-ah. I was also tired already,” Sejin replied as he got out of the driver’s seat and went back to where Jin sat. 

“You need to film me driving, I need to show it off,” Jin asked Sejin for a favour.

“Okay, okay I will,” Sejin said before he took the video camera and begin filming. 

 

When they reached the place, somewhere around Yangju-si, Gyeonggi-do, only Namjoon, Yoongi and Hoseok left the truck to check the place out and the railway was still bright and the street light was yet to be lit up. Jimin, Taehyung and Jungkook were fast asleep at the back and so was Sejin that was in the back seat inside the truck. Seokjin was just at the driver’s seat, checking for places where he could park the truck at. The three of them looked around the train station, if it was suitable for them to sleep at and they were indeed okay with it. They had bought their sleeping bags and comforters with them and the place wasn’t as dirty as they thought it was thus, they settled on sleeping there tonight. The three of them then return to the truck and entered, Hoseok going back behind.

 

“The place is fine, it is really clean and indeed, there was no one there,” Namjoon said.

“Okay then, I’ll go and fill up the gas first. Do you want to follow?” Sejin asked the boys.

“Yeah, we’ll follow you. We’re going to skip dinner, right? So, I am planning to get some snacks and drinks as our supper for the night if we’re going to talk the night through or something,” Yoongi replied and Sejin nodded, “okay then, let’s go”.

 

They went to the nearest gas station that was just a 5-minute distance from the train track to fill up their gas. At the smell of the gas, Taehyung woke up from his sleep and begin looking around, observing his surroundings. As Taehyung moved around, he had woken Jungkook up who was sleeping beside him.

 

“Where are we?” Jungkook asked. 

“Gas station, I was about to get snacks, do you both want to follow me?” Hoseok asked Taehyung and Jungkook. 

The both of them nodded as they got ready to go to the shop before Jungkook asked Hoseok, “what about Jimin?” 

“Leave him here,” Hoseok replied before he leaned closer to the two boys and whisper, “we wouldn’t want to wake the soon-to-be-birthday boy, do we?” 

 

The three boys chuckled as they went in the shop to get snacks and drinks for their supper later tonight. Namjoon that was sitting on the passenger seat went out to fill up the gas of the truck. 

“Are we completely out of gas?” Namjoon asked.

“We still have about 30% left,” Jin replied. 

“Fill up till it reached 50,000 won,” Yoongi continued as he winds down his window at the back seat.

“Got that, customer-nim. Will do exactly as told,” Namjoon said, applying his skills he learnt from work, giving Jin and Yoongi a good laugh. As the gas was pumping in, filling up the hunger the car had to deal with the whole day today, Namjoon stared in the car through Seokjin’s window before he spotted Jin’s pink polaroid camera and asked for it, “pass the polaroid camera, I’m going to take a picture of hyung”.

 

Jin then passed the camera to Namjoon, after helping him to turn the camera on. Namjoon then looked into the lens to make sure Jin fitted in the frame before Yoongi suddenly popped out behind Jin and shocked, Namjoon had triggered his finger to press the button as the flash goes off and the picture was taken.

 

“Yah! What are you doing?” Jin asked him, unaware that Yoongi had popped up behind him just now. Namjoon laughed as he took the film out and waited for the picture to clear. Despite it being an unintended one, Jin still looked as handsome as he was.  
“Wahh, Jin hyung, wahh, this is really, wahhh, hyung you’re amazing,” Namjoon said as he passed Jin the polaroid and then continue, “good looks will never betray its owner. I wish I looked like hyung,” 

Jin observed the photo and realised that Yoongi was behind him as he laughed, “yah Yoongi-ah!” before he continued in response to Namjoon’s question, “you’re as handsome as me too Namjoon-ah, don’t say that. Everyone looks good just the way they are. Namjoon do you know how attractive you look when you wear your precious clothes you bought?” Namjoon cheekily smiled at Jin’s remark.

 

-

 

“That’ll be 89,500 won,” the cashier said. 

“Okay,” Hoseok reached out for his pocket when he realised he forgot to bring his wallet with him. 

“Ah, shit. I’ll go back to the truck for a while to get my wallet. You two stay here,” Taehyung and Jungkook nodded at Hoseok’s orders as Hoseok left the store and went to the truck. That was when he saw Jimin hugging himself and making soft whimpers as he trembled from the coldness. The blanket that Jimin was using had already slid all the way down, covering only his feet.

“Aigoo,” Hoseok whispers to himself as he reached out for the blanket before spreading it and place it over Jimin evenly, making sure he managed to cover Jimin properly. After that, he took his wallet that he had forgotten and came back to the store to pay for the things they bought, including the gas price. They then took the plastic bags that was filled with their snacks and bottled drinks back to the truck as they got ready to go back to the abandoned train station. 

 

-

 

8pm.

 

“Let’s just wash up tomorrow, shall we? I don’t think there are any nearby bath house nearby here anyways,” Sejin said as the boys agreed. There were days back in their home where they were lazy to wash up and they don’t for days. So now, the 8 of them are sitting around in a circle after making up their bed, with their pile of snacks placed in the middle for them to choose what they wanted to eat. 

 

“So, what should we do now?” Jungkook asked his hyungs who were just sitting down and munching onto their snacks and sipping on their drink.

“Let’s know even more about each other. There are the 8 of us and for the past year, we were too busy to hear each other out. So if there is anything we are curious about, just shoot,” Jimin replied, giving a suggestion which the boys agreed on.

“Okay, where do you use to stay? I used to stay in Busan with Jimin hyung before he left,  
Jungkook excitedly said. Jimin laughed, apologetic that he had left his junior alone in school and in Busan.

“I have a question Jungkook-ah,” Hoseok asked.

“You said your father used to be abusive towards you, didn’t you? Where do you exactly stay at? It is impossible for no one to hear the screams of your mom and yours when he is hitting the both of you,” Hoseok asked.

“Yah, that’s a bit too straightforward,” Namjoon whispered as he nudged Hoseok.

“Well, I stayed in the rural side of Busan but the both of us met at school, Busan High School. At my house area, there are only three houses and the rest are all farms. The houses are also spread along the road. The place is really quiet and well the houses are too far from each other for anyone to hear us crying in pain. Jimin hyung knows where I stay,” Jungkook explained.

“You didn’t try to ask your neighbours for help?” Yoongi asked.

“We never tried. My dad… He is nice, really, really nice to our neighbours, they’re all elderly you see, our neighbours. And my dad is nice to them but the moment he reaches home…” Jungkook paused before hanging his down and became softer as he dragged his words, “he… becomes a monster…”

 

Taehyung that was sitting beside Jungkook went to twist Jungkook’s body around facing him, before he gave Jungkook one tight hug and whispered, “it’s okay Jungkook, it’s okay”. Jungkook hugged Taehyung back before tearing a little as he was reminded back about his father that he was afraid of, wondering if he was still staying in that house.

 

“Who’s next?” Taehyung asked in the midst of hugging Jungkook, to move on so Jungkook doesn’t feel awkward. 

“Jimin hasn’t shared where he moved to after he left Busan,” Yoongi said.

“Ah, well, I moved to Goyang-si after. I heard that my auntie had a shop here and I thought of working for her as I stay at her residence but when I reached, the owner said that she had left a few months ago, and I had no money left because I used all I had for the taxi ride so I decided to just work for the new owner as she adored me a lot after and I stayed at her residence after,” Jimin shared his part of the story and the boys nod, understanding his story before Jimin looked around and his eyes landed on Yoongi who was staring at him, “Yoongi hyung, you next?” 

 

“Eo?” he asked as he jumped out from his thoughts and Jimin asked the same question again before Yoongi nodded, “okay sure. So I was originally from Daegu, bu-“

“I used to live in Daegu too! Nice to meet you!” Taehyung excitedly said before he allowed Yoongi to continue his story.

“but my parents decided to throw me inside a mental institute because they think I am crazy but I swear I wasn’t. They just didn’t like me. But basically after staying there for 2 months, the doctors finally realised that I was fucking norm-“ Yoongi was cut again.

“Language,” Seokjin said before Yoongi just brushed it off and continued, “the doctors realised I am normal and then they gave me my luggage with all my things in it and that was when I realised they put me in her so they could run away from me and now, I don’t know where they stay”. 

“That’s really not nice of them,” Sejin commented and the boys nodded in agreement. 

“But yeah, that’s all. Move on to Taehyung,” Yoongi led the question to Taehyung before Taehyung cleared his throat.

“Well, I was born in Daegu but my parents divorced, I don’t know where mom went and I am not curious either. Dad… He died from the cerebral haemorrhage and so I lived with my grandmother that lived in Daegu as well. I didn’t want to live in the same house anymore, afraid the memory would haunt me so I travelled far, all the way to Goyang-si because the apartments were cheaper here and I only took few of grandmother’s things with me for me to build a gallery room in my old house for my grandmother so that I am always reminded of her”.

“I’m really sorry or your loss,” Jin said and Taehyung replied, “all of you made me happy, and I am fine with it already. Jin hyung! Your turn!” 

 

“Ah, my turn. I really don’t have any story to share. I lived in Anyang before I went to Big Hit Entertainment to pursue my dream as a singer but I couldn’t take the treatment they gave me so I ran away, that’s all. Namjoon, what about you?” Jin passed the time on to Namjoon.

“I was from Gwangju till kindergarten but then I left for Seoul and well, like your typical Korean drama, I wanted to pursue my dream but my parents wanted me to take over my father’s business and arranged marriage. Hating on all of this, I just ran from home and just came here,” Namjoon shared. 

“Did you get to see the woman your parents arranged for you to marry? Was she pretty?” Hoseok asked and Namjoon just laughed, “I ran on the day I was supposed to meet her. Now, Hoseok your turn”.

“I was from Gwangju, I took drugs, police begin to patrol around that area because someone reported some crime is going on or something here so I ran away from home, met Namjoon and been here ever since,” Hoseok shared his story and the boys nodded, before Hoseok’s gaze met Sejin’s. 

“Hyung! Tell us too, where you stay!” Hoseok said.

 

-

 

The boys and Sejin then spend the rest of the time talking about other things about themselves and more, finishing up all the snacks and drinks that they had bought. It was nice, getting to know better about each other, the felt happy. 

 

12am.

 

Jimin’s birthday.

 

Don’t let a special day fool you, will good things happen?

 

-


	9. 09

09

 

13th October, 12am.

 

“saeng-il chukahamnida  
saeng-il chukahamnida  
saranghaneun Jimin-ssi  
saeng-il chukahamnida”

 

At midnight sharp, the boys excitedly sang the birthday song for Jimin as they circled around Jimin, making Jimin smile and laugh in awkwardness from all the attention he was getting from his friends. A few seconds into his birthday and Jimin could already feel like it was going to be a good day, he thought this was enough as a present, that they remembered his birthday but obviously, that was not all of it. The boys were busy hugging Jimin and wishing him happy birthday whilst Yoongi went to his luggage and took out the present he and the others got for Jimin. He took it out and hid it behind his back as he walked up to Jimin. 

 

“What do you think we got for you?” Yoongi asked Jimin and Jimin shrugged, “I don’t know! Clothes?”

“For the record, no one here knows what we got for you except me and Yoongi hyung,” Jungkook added in and the others are also beginning to get excited, wondering what did the both of them got for Jimin. 

“JJAJJAN!” Yoongi excitedly said as he presents his present in front of Jimin, Jimin giving off the brightest smile Yoongi had ever seen, “WAH! What’s this?!” 

“Open it!” Jungkook said before Jimin sat down and begin to carefully unwrap the gift wrap. The other members also joined and sat down around Jimin, watching him unbox his gift. “YOU GOT ME GUCCI?!” 

“Yep! We got you Gucci! Guess what it is!” Jungkook asked Jimin once again.

“Hmm, considering the size of the box, a tie? Perfume? Phone Case? Watch? Wallet?” Jimin listed out all the possible things they bought for him. Deep down inside his heart, he was wondering if he was able to accept this gift. It probably cost a fortune and Jimin felt like he was being a burden. He continued to open the box and when it finally revealed what was inside, Jimin’s smiled so wide and took it out. 

“It’s a Watch! This is so so so so so so so so so so so beautiful! Thank you, thank you so so much!” Jimin said as he looked at everyone that was surrounding him and the others smiled back at him, glad that he liked the gift.

“Yoongi hyung chose this pattern,” Jungkook added, making Jimin stare at Yoongi and Yoongi suddenly stopped breathing for a while.

“Thank you so much for this Yoongi hyung!” Jimin exclaimed and Yoongi awkwardly smiled, “Hope you like it”.

“I love it,” Jimin replied as he began to admire the watch. Yoongi, well, he was admiring Jimin. He didn’t want to admit it but his eyes kept on landing onto Jimin’s lips. Those pillow like lips of Jimin’s was all he could stare at. He was sure that he cleared his feelings for Jimin but what was this? Why was it coming back? He didn’t want this. 

“Okay,” Yoongi started, distracting himself from his thoughts, “Where shall we go tomorrow? We got to plan early and sleep early as well”.

“Where do you want to go Jimin-ah?” Hoseok asked Jimin and Jimin replied, “I’m not sure, I haven’t thought about it yet”.

“Okay then, why not we go to a bath house tomorrow first to wash up and charge our phones before we go to a self-service laundry shop if there is one to wash our clothes? We’ll then continue our plan from there tomorrow. Is that okay?” Hoseok planned. 

“That sounds like a good plan,” Yoongi replied quickly to distract himself and the others nodded, “Okay then, let’s go to sleep so we have enough energy to celebrate Jimin’s birthday tomorrow! I hope you really like our gift to you Jimin-ah”.

 

Jimin once again told Yoongi how much he loved the gift before the eight of them prepare for sleep. They had all set their alarms at 9am, for those whose phones still had batteries as they prepared to go to sleep. Yoongi was going to sleep beside Jimin and Yoongi’s heart couldn’t help but to race, unable to sleep the whole night. Jimin was also facing Yoongi as he slept, so Yoongi faced the sky. After he had make sure Jimin had already slept, he turned to face Jimin and stared at him as he slowly began to fell asleep slowly and just like that, he fell asleep. 

 

-

 

9am.

 

All eight of them woke up from the alarm, didn’t waste time and started to pack up their things. Sleeping the night on the hard floor at the train station and open space was definitely not a good idea and they swore they’d never do it again. They shivered from the cold and had body aches everywhere the next morning because of the hard semen floor. The boys were complaining to each other and was helping each other to massage their backs as they pack up the things and was getting ready to move. Sejin was once again the man behind the wheel and Hoseok was sitting at the passenger seat beside him, guiding him to the nearest bath house they could get to from the train station. 

 

-

 

They finally reach a mini town, where it was shop houses everywhere and there it was, all the way at the end of the street, the bath house. Sejin then parked his truck at the carpark nearby and made sure all the things that they put behind the truck, were inside the truck and locked it. They only brought what they needed, Jin never forgetting his video camera, as they entered the bath house, taking a long, nice bathe and having light breakfast there as they charge their phones in the meantime. Around an hour and a half later, they then went to the self-service laundry right beside the bath house to wash their clothes. However, Jungkook volunteered to stay in the bath house alone after, taking care of the member’s phones that needed a longer time to charge. It was said it will take around half an hour for the clothes to wash so the boys just sat in the laundry, taking an extra nap while they could. Taehyung was sitting in front of the laundry, playing with his phone, Namjoon beside him doing the same exact thing. Nothing new with Seokjin, he was busy filming everything. A while later, Namjoon locked his phone after scrolling through his social media awhile before he yawned. 

 

“Taehyung-ah, I am going to take a nap. Tell me when it’s over,” Namjoon said as Taehyung turned to Namjoon and laughed, “hyung!! you’re still sleepy?!! I slept beside you and you snored so loud I couldn’t sleep last night. Shouldn’t I be the one that is falling asleep?” 

“I can’t help my snoring, I’m sorry,” Namjoon apologized as the both of them looked at each other and laughed, “Alright hyung, go to sleep. I’ll wake you up once we are done”.

“Thank you Taehyung-ah,” Namjoon thanked Taehyung and Taehyung returned a smile back to Namjoon.

 

It took Namjoon a minute or two before he fell asleep, his head dropping left, right, back and front. Taehyung then realised it and hesitated a little before he decided to carefully grab Namjoon’s head and let Namjoon lay his head on his shoulder. Taehyung lips stretched as he watches Namjoon sleep, finding it cute how he could sleep again despite sleeping so well last night. Seokjin that was with the video camera, came up in front of Namjoon and begin filming Namjoon sleeping. Taehyung begin bothering Namjoon, poking his cheek to see if he would wake up by it but Namjoon remained deep in sleep and unbothered. Seokjin and Taehyung giggled as they watch him. Sejin was watching over the laundries and the other three was walking around the mini town, seeing if there is anything they could get. They decided to skip getting snacks because they were going to eat lunch later thus, Yoongi decided to get ice cream for them to eat while waiting for the laundry also, not forgetting that Seokjin asked to buy poker cards if there was any. After getting eight ice cream, they decided to search for the poker cards, which was found in the same shop as the ice cream. Yoongi paid for all the items and they decided to skip touring the place around and decided just to get back to the boys before the ice cream melt. When they reach back, Jungkook had already came back and Namjoon woke up from his nap. Finally, after they had distributed the ice cream, the boys and Sejin dug in, finishing it the same time the time was up for their laundry. Jin passed the camera to Taehyung who filmed Seokjin helping to take the clothes out from the washing machine and into the drying machine, another 25 minutes. It was only them at the shop by then and the boys were all over the place. Jimin was sitting on top of one of the laundry, swinging his legs while playing with his phone. Yoongi was sitting with Jungkook and Hoseok, the three of them dozing off to sleep. Namjoon also once again fell asleep on Taehyung’s shoulder as Taehyung laid his head on top of Namjoon’s as he fell asleep too.

 

Sejin had went back to the car, to take care of the things so it was left with Jimin and Jin left that were awake. Jin walked up to Jimin and filmed him. 

 

“So, what’s your thoughts about your birthday present?” Jin asked Jimin through the camera. 

Jimin was already wearing the watch as he fiddled with the watch, Jin making sure he captured that before he faced the camera back to Jimin’s face who then smiled to the camera, “I love it so much. It is so beautiful I want to use it everywhere I go but at the same time, I am afraid if I do that, I would ruin it. I know it is really expensive”.

 

Little did they both knew that Yoongi was actually just resting his eyes and was listening to the whole conversation. The corners of Yoongi’s lips shot up once again, hearing that Jimin loved the gift. 

 

“I actually have a gift for you too,” Seokjin said. 

“What is it?” Jimin asked him and Jin replied, “Close your eyes”.

 

Jimin closed his eyes when Yoongi opened his. What could Seokjin have probably gotten for Jimin without telling the members? Yoongi peeked at what Seokjin was going to give Jimin. Seokjin was going closer and closer to Jimin’s face, his lips were protruding out. Was he going to give Jimin a kiss? What? 

 

’Isn’t that what I was supposed to give Jimin instead? Not Seokjin?’ Yoongi thought to himself. 

 

Seokjin then pressed his lips against Jimin’s cheeks, leaving Jimin shocked as he opened his eyes and Seokjin was frantically laughing at Jimin’s reaction, making sure he filmed it. Jimin just laughed it off while lightly hitting Seokjin on his shoulder, embarrassed by his hyung’s action. Jin then said, “There, how was my birthday present?”

“No comments,” Jimin replied, still laughing.

“Oho so does that mean you like it?” Jin asked once again. 

“I don’t like it but I don’t hate it at the same time,” Jimin replied.

“Yah my lips are worth more than a billion dollars, you should be blessed”.

“Thank you”.

Jin laughed it off, “so where do you want to go after this? It’s your birthday,” Yoongi didn’t thought he’d feel like this, jealousy. His hands wrapped up to a fist as he breathed heavily, eyes still closed as he was pretending to sleep. Just then, Hoseok who was sitting beside him, held Yoongi’s hand and slowly straighten Yoongi’s fingers that was wrapped up. Surprised, Yoongi jumped up from his seat and looked at Hoseok. Hoseok slowly opened his eyes before he stood up, held Yoongi’s hand and dragged him out. Seokjin and Jimin just watched them, not sure what was happening. They didn’t saw Yoongi jumping out of the seat so the both of them thought that they were just going to take a second stroll around the town. Hoseok dragged Yoongi to a nearby café as Hoseok got a simple drink before the both of them settled down. 

 

“So how long has this been going on for?” Hoseok asked Yoongi, straightforwardly. 

“What do you mean? I don’t understand what you’re saying,” Yoongi replied, playing dumb, wanting to avoid the question. 

“Do you want me to say it louder?” Hoseok asked and Yoongi just sipped his drink, doubting Hoseok would actually do it when Hoseok raised his voice louder and asked once again, “How long have you been having feelings for ji-“ 

“Shut up,” Yoongi pinched Hoseok’s lips before Yoongi continued, “it’s been… a year”.

“Won’t that be around the same time we first met Jimin?” Hoseok asked.

“I… fell in love with him the moment I saw him that day. But then it stopped. When this year started, I swear it stopped. But last night… I don’t know if it came back again or not. This is stupid, let’s go back,” Yoongi stood up when Hoseok held his arm and forced him back down.

“it’s not wrong and stupid at all, it’s okay but what were you going to do just now? Beat Seokjin up?” Hoseok asked Yoongi.

“I don’t know…” Yoongi dragged his words.

“Precisely why I took you out. Now come on, it’s just a kiss on the cheek and not even the lips and we all know it didn’t mean anything other than a birthday gift. We all know he was interested with that new girl from the office name Soyeon or something. So please, are you okay now?” Hoseok tried to comfort Yoongi who was playing with the straw of his drink. 

“I guess… I’m really sorry,” Yoongi apologized and Hoseok smiled at him before standing up and patting his back, “It’s okay hyung, now let’s go back before they leave us”.

 

-

 

11am.

 

The boys were already on their way to their next destination, a restaurant café that Hoseok had suggested. It was around an hour and a half journey from where they were but they decided to go there anyways. Once they reached, the eight of them quickly settled in as they begin ordering their food. Wasn’t long before the dishes begin to come in as they ate their lunch. Nothing much happened, pretty much a silent lunch as they dig in their food and didn’t spoke as much, enjoying the food too much. Seokjin had placed his camera on one side of the table and filmed the long stretch of the table filled with all of them as they eat their lunch. It didn’t take them long to finish their meals as the boys just leaned back, expanding their stomachs.

 

“I’ll go and get the bill,” Yoongi said as he stood up and went to the counter when Jungkook followed behind him and stood beside him, at the cake displays beside the cashier. 

“Hyung, should we get Jimin a cake?” Jungkook asked and Yoongi didn’t hesitate to agree with Jungkook. Jungkook went to count the different types of cake slices there was and it perfectly, there were eight kinds of cakes there. 

“Can I have one slice of each cake and can you place them on a plate in a circle like it’s one cake? Oh, can you add candles? Just one big and one small,” Jungkook suggested, making Yoongi chuckle as he ruffled Jungkook’s hair when the cashier had left to work on Jungkook’s order. Once again Yoongi and Jungkook walked back to their seat with the candles lit up on the cake.

 

“saeng-il chukahamnida  
saeng-il chukahamnida  
saranghaneun Jimin-ssi  
saeng-il chukahamnida”

 

Once again, they sang the birthday song for Jimin out loud in the restaurant, other people in the shop and so as the workers joined in to sing the song for him. Jimin smiled so bright, his eyes were the shape of crescents and his gums were showing. His cheeks became rosy red from all the awkwardness he felt when all attentions were on him and he clapped his hands, clearly expressing how happy he was. Jin never failed to capture this moment in his camera as Jungkook placed the cake in front of Jimin before he said, “make a wish!” 

 

“I wish, for the eight of us, Sejin hyung, Seokjin hyung, Yoongi hyung, Hoseok hyung, Namjoon hyung, me, Taehyung-ie and Jungkook-ie to be happy and to be successful together today, tomorrow and always,” Jimin said his wish out loud before he closed his eyes, with his hands together, before he blew out the candles. The boys then clapped their hands, thankful for what Jimin had wished for. After that, each of the boys took a slice of the cake with different flavours each as they finish it in a blink of an eye before they discuss where they wanted to go next. All the boys were really full and this meal could last them for some time. 

 

“It is your birthday Jimin-ah. Where do you want to go next?” Namjoon asked before Jimin bit his lips and looked down, hesitated to say his answer. 

“It’s okay, just tell us,” Sejin backed up.

“Can I… Go back to Busan? It’s been a year and I really miss how it feels to be there, even if it is for a while. But that is too far, isn’t it? It’s okay, let’s n-“ 

“Let’s totally go there! I haven’t been to Busan before!” Taehyung cut in while Jimin was speaking.

 

That’s not a bad idea! I want to go back to Busan too! Let’s go to Dadaepo beach!” Jungkook joined in. 

“Then it’s settled. Let’s go to Busan. How long will it take?” Jin asked.

“I’m currently searching on it and it says it will be around four and a half hours,” Hoseok helped.

“Deal,” Jin replied back as he continued, “I’ll be driving the car first Sejin hyung. Then we will stop halfway for a toilet break and switch. Is that okay?” 

“Done, let’s go now then,” Sejin said before the eight of them stood up and left the restaurant. Jimin was happy at how they supported his opinions as he walked together with them, smiling as brightly as ever. 

 

-

 

6pm.

 

It was around 6pm when they reached Busan after they stopped halfway for a toilet break get some snacks and rest for a while, also, switching the driver. They also switched places for the people in the car to enjoy the breeze as they sit in the back. Once they have passed the toll gate to enter Busan, Jungkook, excited as he was, begin directing Sejin to Daedaepo Beach. The beach had people around but it wasn’t packed. Just a few families and couples walking around the beach.

 

“I think we can see the sunset! Let’s gather to the beach and watch it!” Jungkook exclaimed as he woke everyone up, picking up the mat from the back and the leftover snacks as he hurried over and picked a seat, which he proclaimed was the best view. The boys just took their tie, laughing to themselves at how cute Jungkook was, all excited as he was back in his hometown. Jimin smiled as he looked around the place, back to where he came from. At some point he began to miss his parents, do they still care for me? Seokjin begin filming the panorama of the beach, admiring how beautiful it was. 

 

“The beach looks so nice here,” Seokjin mumbled to himself, enough for Namjoon to hear it before Namjoon said, “Isn’t that why Busan is famous for its beach? Because of the view at the beach?” 

“I know,” Seokjin replied as he continued filming. Jimin took the polaroid camera and took pictures of the beach for his memories. When will he ever get to go to Busan like this again?

 

The boys and Sejin then walked over to where Jungkook had laid their mat at and sat down as they waited and watch the sun set. They finished up the leftover snacks and drinks they bought on their way here as they watch the sun setting.

 

“Ah! Jimin-ah! Pass me the polaroid camera!” Sejin hyung said as he stood up from his seat and walked over to Jimin, taking the camera.

“I’ll take the photo of your backs with the sun set before it is too late,” Sejin said as he stepped back, eyes in the lens, making sure all of them fit the frame. After he was ready, so as the boys, Sejin raised his voice, counting down, “3! 2! 1!” as he took a picture. He then took out the film from the camera as he begin fanning it, running in front of the boys, against the sun set and get ready the camera, this time, taking the front view of the boys.

 

“3! 2! 1!” as he took another photo. Jimin saw a couple passing behind Sejin before he stood up and ran towards them, “Can you help to take a picture of the eight of us?” “Sure!”

 

Jimin dragged Sejin back to where the boys were at and sat down together, “3! 2! 1!” another photo was taken. Sejin then passed the pictures to Seokjin who kept all the pictures in a file folder that he brought with him wherever he went. 

 

“We have eight more films left. Let’s take an individual photo for each of us!” Seokjin suggested when Taehyung took the camera and stood in front of Seokjin as he got ready to take a picture of Seokjin.

“Faster hyung!” Taehyung said, wearing the biggest smile he could give. Seokjin begin posing for Taehyung and Taehyung took a picture quickly as they fanned the polaroid, waiting for the picture to show. 

“Let’s do the same pose!” Taehyung suggested, showing Seokjin’s polaroid to the boys and Sejin,

“Okay!” Jungkook replied as Taehyung walked to Namjoon and got ready to take his picture, followed by Hoseok, Yoongi, Jimin, Sejin and lastly, Jungkook before Jungkook took the polaroid camera from Taehyung as Taehyung went to sit at Jungkook’s seat and took a picture for him. 

 

-

 

Just like that, the boys had fun, playing music out loud, dancing and singing to it while watching the moon reflecting its light on the surface of the sea, aesthetic. They stayed at the beach for a full 2 hours before they decide to have dinner.

 

“Is there anywhere you want to eat at Jimin-ah since we are here in your hometown? Like, your favourite restaurant?” Namjoon asked Jimin.

“There is a place…” Jimin dragged his words. 

“Name it,” Taehyung said.

“I forgot the name and I am not sure if the place is still there but we can go check it out. The owner used to take care of me more than my parents did so I usually go there after school and only got back home late at night,” Jimin said. 

“Well, let’s go there and see then! It would be nice to see her again if the shop is there and the owner is still the same,” Hoseok said and the rest of them nodded in agreement. 

“I think it will be around 5 to 10 minutes from here? In 5 if we don’t lose our way,” Jimin said while giggling, making Yoongi chuckle.

“Do you know how to go from here?” Yoongi asked.

“I think so. We have to ride the car around first before I get familiar with the roads again,” Jimin said before Sejin continued, “Well then, let’s go first. Let’s get in the car everybody”.

 

As Sejin got behind the wheels, driving through the streets nearby, Jimin begin to get familiarised with it and soon after, begin directing Sejin where to go from where they were. As Jimin entered the too familiar street, he begin to look around if the restaurant was still there and his eyes lit up, turning to crescents yet again when he saw the words ‘BBQ JIB’ from afar. 

 

“It is still here!” Jimin said, excited. 

“Alright, let’s go then,” Namjoon said before Sejin entered in the alleyway, closer to the restaurant as he found a place to park his truck. 

 

The eight of them got off the truck, not forgetting to put everything inside the front seats and locking the car. All of them entered the restaurant, Jimin searching for the familiar face of the owner that he missed. 

 

“Eo! There she is,” Jimin spoke softly to himself as he saw the owner of the BBQ restaurant by the cashier, dealing with customers that were checking out. 

Jungkook, that heard Jimin’s words, followed his gaze which landed on the same woman that was working behind the counter, by the cashier and asked Jimin, “Is that her?”

 

Jimin nodded and without any hesitation, Jungkook begin pushing Jimin towards the cashier, that no longer had any queue. The woman was about to enter the kitchen before Jungkook helped Jimin by calling her out, “Ahjumma!”

 

The woman turned behind her eyes landed on Jimin. It took her a while to recognize Jimin but the moment she did, her eyes widened and her mouth gaped before she cupped it over with both her hands. Jimin smiled so bright walking towards her as she got out from behind the counter and approach Jimin.

 

“Jimin-ah, is that really you?” she asked as she hugged him so tight, Jimin hugging her even tighter.

“Eo, it is me, Jiminie. I really miss you,” Jimin said, as they continued to hug each other. 

“Oh Jimin-ah! I also really really missed you! What took you so long to come back?” she exclaimed as she began tearing, Seokjin never failed to capture this on the camera. 

 

-

 

After the reunion Jimin had with his favourite ahjumma, the boys then settled down at a table by the side of the window, no other customers were sitting beside them. The owner made her way to the table as she took their order. She didn’t miss the chance to say, “Since it is our Jiminie’s birthday, all of this are on me,” before she left the table. Jimin was so grateful towards her, before this, she had given him a $100 as his birthday gift since she couldn’t get him anything before.

 

The boys were grateful and were excited to enjoy their dinner at Jimin’s favourite restaurant. It wasn’t long before the raw meat were served onto the table in large portions, along with the rice and side dishes. 

 

“Does anyone want to drink?” Yoongi asked them.

“We have minors here Yoongi-ah,” Seokjin replied, making Yoongi frown.

“Can’t I drink it myself? I don’t even drive the car or anything…” Yoongi dragged his words before Hoseok raised his hand, “Hello? Can I get a bottle of soju?”

 

Yoongi looked up to him and smile before Hoseok softly smiled at him and looked at Seokjin mouthing, ‘Let him be’. Seokjin just sighed and let Yoongi do what he wants. Hoseok knew that Yoongi needed it to numb his feelings for a while, though, he wished Yoongi wouldn’t cause any troubles. The meat on the grill begin to get cooked as the boys picked it up and begin eating it, some with rice, some in wraps. Yoongi didn’t eat much, he just drinks and drinks the bottle of soju, finishing the whole bottle in no time. Yoongi didn’t have a high tolerance for alcohol but none of the boys knew that so he silently stood up from his seat, went to the counter to get another bottle of soju before he returned to his seat.

 

Coincidentally, Jimin was sitting beside him as he turned to Yoongi, watching Yoongi opening the other bottle of soju. The other members decide to ignore him and let him drink, since he would’ve probably had missed it after not drinking for a while. “Yoongi hyung, are you really not going to eat anything while you drink?” 

 

Yoongi nodded and Jimin shrugged before he continued finishing his meal. Yoongi took that chance to examine Jimin’s side view as he was eating. Once again, his eyes landed on Jimin’s lips. ‘No, not again’. Seokjin, just like how they had lunch just now, had placed his camera on one side of the table and filmed the long stretch of the table filled with all of them as they eat their lunch. The members didn’t realise but the camera did catch Yoongi staring intensely at Jimin throughout the whole dinner. For the third time during dinner, Yoongi’s trailed down to Jimin’s lips as he continued taking in more and more soju, getting himself drunk. 

 

The boys were almost done with their dinner as the finish up the leftovers and sat there for a while drinking their drinks. Yoongi’s second bottle of soju had also emptied and Yoongi was going for a third when Hoseok stopped him, “Yoongi hyung, that’s enough”>

 

Drunk, Yoongi giggled at Hoseok and pouted, “Just one more bottle, please?” “No,” Hoseok replied, firm with his answer. 

 

Yoongi rolled his eyes at Hoseok and his eyes landed on Jimin again. The boys were just sitting there, digesting their food. Yoongi had already lost count the amount of times he has been staring at Jimin’s lips. He really wanted to kiss them. He wanted to know how it feels like. Since Seokjin had kissed his cheeks, what about his lips now? Unconsciously, his body started leaning in towards Jimin. His eyes were fixed on Jimin’s lips as he sticks out his own lips. Jimin then turned to face Yoongi, wondering what Yoongi was doing before Yoongi used his strength to hold Jimin’s head still and placed his lips on Jimin’s. Jimin froze. What was going on? 

 

Yoongi thought, no, Yoongi believed he would stop there but unconsciously, his lips begin moving, kissing Jimin’s. Jimin still froze not knowing what to do when he suddenly felt Yoongi bit his lip, making Jimin open his mouth as he softly whimpered and Yoongi took that chance to place his tongue in Jimin’s mouth, leaving Jimin shocked as he pushed Yoongi away. Yoongi fell onto the ground, somehow sobering up before he looked around, at the boys. They were all looking at him, shocked, especially Jimin. ‘no, no I did not just do that. No… no…’ 

 

He tried to deny it, though, he knew exactly what he did. Yoongi stood up from the floor, embarrassed, as he grabbed his clutch bag and phone on the table and ran out of the shop. He didn’t stop running. He regretted everything. He regretted meeting Jimin, falling for him, staying with him, kissing him, everything. He knew the boys would never look at him the same way again and he was embarrassed. ‘should I just kill myself?’ 

 

“Yoongi hyung!” he heard Hoseok’s voice calling out for him. Yoongi wanted to turn so bad but he didn’t want to. Although Hoseok knew about his feelings for Jimin, he still didn’t want to face Hoseok right now. All he wants to do right now is to run away. 

 

Hoseok didn’t stop running after Yoongi and soon enough, he caught up with Yoongi, grabbing Yoongi’s arm, “Hyung, stop!”

“Let me go!” Yoongi screamed back at Hoseok as he swing his hand, making Hoseok lose his grip.

“Where are you planning to go by yourself?” Hoseok asked him, panting.

“I don’t know. I’ll find my way some way, somehow. It is none of your business Hoseok-ah,” Yoongi spoke, softer this time.

“Then promise me one thing”.

“What is it?” 

“To not do anything stupid. To not take your own life or anything. Promise me you will stay safe,” Hoseok said. 

Yoongi hesitated before he replied, “I promise. Now go back. I have to go. Bye Hoseok-ah,” before he left Hoseok and continued running away.

 

Hoseok wasn’t mad but he still felt annoyed. ‘Why did all of this have to happen?’ he thought. He walked back to the restaurant to see Jimin gone, “where did Jimin go?” 

 

“He left right after you left. We didn’t get to stop him,” Namjoon replied.

 

Hoseok slammed the table before he sat, taking a sip of soju that remained in Yoongi’s glass. Seokjin had completely forgot about his camera and was confused with everything that was going on right now. 

 

“Hoseok-ah, it’s okay,” Seokjin tried to comfort Hoseok who kept pouring and gulping down the bottle of soju.

“Okay? Can’t you the mess that just happen?” Hoseok replied.

“We can persuade them back here and talk it out”.

“Are you kidding me? Do you think that is actually possible? Yoongi hyung is not going to come back, I am sure of that”.

“So, you’re just going to be here and drink everything up and not try to do anything about it?”

“Do you have any better idea to do?”

“I just did”.

“That’s useless, just stop trying”.

“Gosh why are you so annoying? We should be working together”.

“I’m annoying you? Well, fuck then, I’m leaving,” Hoseok stood up and left the place with his bag, not turning back. 

“Hyung!” Taehyung called Hoseok out as he chased after him, before Hoseok paused and turned back.

“Follow me and I will beat you up. Go back. Take care of Seokjin hyung,” he said before he ran away, Taehyung stood in place, pouting.

 

Jungkook was just sitting down beside Seokjin, looking through all the polaroids that the eight of them had taken individually by the beach just now. How happy they look in the picture. What had happened? Everything is a mess right now. All Jungkook could do was to watch his hyungs leaving one by one. Just as he was about to put the polaroid back, his phone vibrated. He didn’t let go of the photos as he took out his phone from his pocket.

From: Eomma ♡  
Jungkook-ah, I am going back to our old house right now and see if dad’s still there. Do not come here, in case anything happens, you need to be safe. I love you Jungkook-ah.

 

No… Jungkook quickly stood up and was about to leave the restaurant before he returned back and spoke, “I need to meet eomma”.

 

He left the restaurant and hailed a nearby cab, directing the driver to his old home. It was just a few minutes journey before Jungkook reached outside of the road that leads to his home. Jungkook paid the taxi driver before getting out of the door and begin running down the road, to his home. From far, he could see the lights in his old house was on. From far, he could notice a pile of boxes stacked up outside of his home. When he reached outside of his home, he peeked inside the box to see empty soju bottles filling it up. He was positive that his dad was still staying th-

 

“IT HURTS!!” Jungkook heard the voice of his mom screaming in pain. 

 

Jungkook walked in, opening the door slightly as he peeked in. There she was, Jungkook’s mom being pulled by her hair in the hands of her abusive husband as he threw on the floor. The polaroids of the boys that Jungkook still had on his hands began to crumple up as Jungkook’s hands wrapped up to fists. 

 

“After leaving me alone, you decide to come back?” Jungkook’s father shouted at his mother, as she was on her knees, rubbing her hands together, apologizing. That made Jungkook even more furious. 

“Get up you dirty woman,” his father said as he pulled his mom by the hair, making her stand. 

“I’m sorry, please spare me just this one,” his mom begged. A tear fell from Jungkook’s eyes.

“Till how long are you going to ask me to spare you? Do I look that easy to you?” the man said as he let go of her hair and slapped her on the face. 

 

That was it. Jungkook dropped the polaroids that was in his grip and his phone, on the ground as he went back to the boxes and picked up a bottle. Recklessly, he opened the door wide open, and walked towards his father. Without any hesitation, he swung the bottle across his father’s head as the bottle smash into two pieces. One piece was on the floor, scattered while the other is still on his hand, ends were sharp. He couldn’t stop himself any longer as walked towards his father once again and plunged the broken piece of bottle in his hands towards his father’s stomach. 

 

Once...  
Twice…  
Thrice…  
Fourth…  
Fifth…  
Sixth…  
Seventh…

 

Jungkook could have continued if it wasn’t for his mother that pulled him away. Blood was everywhere, on the walls, on his shirt, on his face and hands, and on the floor. He watched his father fell onto the ground, struggling. Soon after, he stopped moving and struggling, his eyes slowly closing. Realising what he had done, Jungkook slowly moved backwards, staggering, as he dropped the bottle he had on his hand. His back hit the wall and he slowly slid down and sat on the floor with his knees together, parallel to his chest. He saw the dead body of his father right in front his eyes, in a pool of blood. He couldn’t believe himself. Jungkook begin crying. What have he done? 

 

His mother that was beside him crawled towards him and held his hand, “Jungkook-ah, I’m sorry. I’m really sorry”.

 

And just like that, she picked up her things and left the house. Jungkook sobbed even more. The person that he was trying to save left him all alone. He regretted. All he did was helping his mother and all he got in return was her leaving him alone.

 

-

 

What is the fate for the seven boys, and Sejin? Who will save them? Who will step up first and save the boys again? Will they even be saved?


	10. 10

10

 

October, 2017. 

 

It has been a year since they eight of them broke up. No one had spoken up about the situation and tried to make it better for the whole year. No nothing. Seokjin was the only one that stayed back in their old house at Goyang-si. Namjoon rented a small apartment all the way back in Ilsan, far away from Goyang-si. Yoongi had been residing in Big Hit Entertainment ever since, Hoseok staying at the restaurant he worked for with Jimin last time. For Jimin, he stayed in Busan, originally planned to stay back at his parents’ house, only to find out from his neighbours that they had moved overseas. Jimin was now staying with the owner of the BBQ restaurant that the eight of them last ate together. Taehyung went back to his old house, staying there alone and crying every night. He didn’t like being alone but he didn’t want to approach anyone. He didn’t know how to do that, approaching them, and so he stayed quietly alone. Jungkook was hiding, back in his old house, things left as they were, a year ago. Lastly, Sejin was just back working at the bath house. 

 

Kim Seokjin. 

 

D-10, 3rd October 2017.

 

Everything was the same for the past year. None of them ever spoke of that day ever since. Seokjin had spent time in the house alone, he opened his gate wide open and sat by the edge of the container, staring into blank space. This repeated for a few days, sometimes, he even slept by the door, wide open and with the cold wind breezing in and out of the house, touching his skin as he shivers but that still didn’t stop him from sleeping there. 

 

‘This coldness is better than being alone’ he thought. 

 

Nothing changed in the house. Seokjin didn’t want to disturb any of the things in the house. All their precious memories that they have made there, all the drawings on the wall, all of them were precious to Seokjin. The only difference was now, on the fairy lights, he had hanged new polaroids, those they took from the trip. He realized that he had lost the ones where each of the boys took individually, but he didn’t know if he actually misplaced it or someone took it. He didn’t know what to feel. They were the first real friends he ever had ever since he was a trainee for 3 years back in Big Hit Entertainment. He had now replaced both Taehyung and Jungkook, working with another stranger at 7-11. The place reminded him much of the both maknaes that he was once used to be so closed with but now, he was all alone. 

 

10pm.

 

Seokjin was on his way back from work, body all sore from stocking up the items in the shop and handling customers all alone. Just like Jungkook’s first day, it was hard for Seokjin to adapt with, getting some things wrong but soon he got used to it. He was just thankful that the person taking over him for the night shift came on time today so he could leave early. He reached the door of their home when he saw a parcel box placed on the middle of the stairs. He went over to pick it up and read the address written on it. As far as he knew, this place was not an official residential area and that there is no way a parcel could ever be delivered wrongly, till it reached here. On the parcel, the address that was written on it was exactly where they were staying at. A parcel sent here? That’s not all. The sender was unknown but it clearly wrote ‘To: Kim Seokjin’. 

 

‘A parcel for me?’ he thought to himself. 

 

Without thinking much, he brought the parcel with him inside and placed it on the dining table. Seokjin got out of his clothes and changed into his sleepwear, a shirt and shorts, before he sat by the dining table and open the parcel. It was rather big and was quite heavy. He went to the kitchen to get a knife, that has become slightly blunt, opened the parcel and there it revealed a full set of kitchen appliances. A set of knives, peelers, can opener, spoons and chopsticks, scissors and plates. Not just that, it looked pretty pricey to him. As Seokjin slowly took all of them out of the box when something suddenly dropped out. He placed the box aside and picked it up only to realise it was a polaroid of himself. The individual polaroid that the eight of them took when they were by the beach last year. The polaroid that he was missing. Who could’ve possibly gave it to him? It had to be one of them. He looked at the polaroid and smiled, remembering that day. Right before everything happened. He turned the polaroid around to see a word written on it.

 

“전 (Jeon)?” Seokjin read out what was written at the back of the polaroid out loud. Jeon… It just reminded him of Jungkook. It’s been awhile since he last saw their maknae. He left all of a sudden that night and they have yet to hear from him. His thoughts then quickly change as he thought it was impossible for Jungkook to have sent this over to him. There was no way Jungkook could ever came by here to check who stayed here without Seokjin realising. How could Jungkook know it was Seokjin that was the only one staying here? Maybe it was someone else. Namjoon? Yoongi? Hoseok? Jimin? Taehyung? He didn’t know. However, as if the person knew that the kitchen knife was already blunt, he had gotten Seokjin a whole new set of knives. He quickly unboxed them and replace all of the previous ones with the new ones. After placing the previous ones in the parcel box, along with other trash that he had collected in the house, he placed the box outside of the container, placing them beside the staircase, on the rocky floor. 

 

He went back to the house, leaving the door open, and picked up the polaroid that he got. He turned it around once again to see the word written at the back. It was written in white permanent marker and the handwriting was big and neat. He tried to figure out the handwriting but it was just a letter and he couldn’t make anything out with it. He went to where the boys kept their paper clips at before he took one out and walked over to an area of the fairy lights where he stopped putting the last polaroid at. He placed his polaroid on the fairy light before he clipped it. He smiled looking at it before a breeze of the wind entered as he breathed in onto the scent of the trumpet lilies that the seven of them used to grow in the house. Seokjin has been taking good care of it, keeping it alive. He looked at them before he drew closer and breathed in the scent of the lilies once again. He counted the petals on each of them when there was one of them that had exactly eight on it. He smiled as he plucked it out and sat on the edge of the container by the door. He plucked them out one by one as he called out their names.

 

“Yoongi”. He plucked one petal off.

“Hoseokie”. And another.

“Namjoonie”. And another.

“Jiminie”. And another.

“Taehyungie”. And another.

“Jungkookie”. And another.

And finally, the last one. “Sejin hyung”.

He held all the petals in his grip and stared at it, “all of us are torn apart right now like this. When will we meet again and get back together?” 

 

He turned his head to look at the other lilies that was still blooming beautifully as the moonlight complimented its beauty. A tear fell from his cheek before he wiped it and took in a deep breath as he turned back to face outside when he spotted the box that he had placed outside earlier. It gave him a sudden idea as he went down the stairs and picked up the box, walking far from their house and placed it in the middle of the train track. He then carefully placed the petals he had in his hand inside the box. He walked back to the house as he grabbed the fire starter along with a can of beer he had in the refrigerator. He also took the plastic bag where he had bought a variety of triangle kimbab for his dinner. He walked back outside, grabbing a small camping seat that he bought during for the road trip as he closed the door of the house and walked over the where the box was at. He started to start the fire with the fire starter, aiming at the petals of the lily and it wasn’t long when the petals caught onto the fire as it grew bigger. Seokjin sat by the side as he watches the fire grew bigger and bigger. He popped open his can of beer and unwrapped the cover of the triangle kimbap, afterwards, taking a sip of his drink and took a bite of the food. He stayed there, watching the fire burning all the boxes inside. The petals had long disappeared into ashes. 

 

It wasn’t long after he had finish his late dinner when thunders were heard and lightnings were appearing. It was going to rain. Seokjin took one last glance at the fire, putting his hands together into a big fist as he closed his eyes. 

 

“Please let the eight of us meet again, I really miss them so much,” he made a wish before he felt a drop of water fell onto his face. And there came another one. And another one. It was beginning to drizzle as Seokjin picked up the camping chair and throwing all the rubbish he had with him, smart enough to not put the can of beer inside unless he wanted to kill himself. Just like that, he went back inside the house, letting the rain to exhaust the fire out. He went to his bed and checked the time.

 

12am.

 

It is time to sleep before work begins again the next day. Another day of loneliness. He lied down on the mattress as he wrapped himself up into a ball.

Will they ever meet again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a short chapter HAHAHAHA the next few chapters would be rather short, i hope you don't mind ^^


	11. 11

11

Min Yoongi.

 

D-9, 4th October 2017.

 

As the days are slowly getting closer to Jimin’s birthday once again, all he could remember of was that stupid mistake of his that he made a year ago and he wished so much that he could rewind back time to that day and stopped himself from kissing Jimin. The thoughts of it drove him nuts. Yoongi closed his eyes before he stood up and punched the walls of his room, frustrated as ever.

 

“Yoongi-ah, Yoongi-ah, stop it!” someone came into the room and held Yoongi’s hands, stopping Yoongi from whatever he was doing and tried to calm him down. Both of them were on the ground.

“Hyung… Help me,” Yoongi said, breathlessly. 

“Here you go, eat it,” the man said as he passed Yoongi his antidepressant pill, before Yoongi took it and threw it in his mouth, taking the water that the man was holding and gulping it down. Yoongi calmed down before he slowly stood back up onto his chair. 

“Feeling better?” the man asked and Yoongi nodded. 

 

-

 

This all started back to last year, after he left the boys. At that point of time, all he could thought of was killing himself after the kiss but he had promised Hoseok that he would not do it. He didn’t want to break the promise. He didn’t like doing that, breaking promises. He walked around Busan, hoping there is somewhere he could just stay at so he could organise his thoughts and get some rest. After all, he was still drunk. Coincidentally, he walked pass by a motel at the side of a building and without much thought, Yoongi just went in to get a room for him to rest. How the place look like from outside nor inside mattered to him. He just needs some space alone to think. It seemed as if the place was quite empty as it didn’t take the receptionist of the motel a long time to get a room for Yoongi. She passed him the key to his room and Yoongi paid her as he went up the stairs to the second floor and find his room. As he walked along the corridor to find his room, he took the time to look around the motel that seemed even more shady than how it had already appeared outside. The wall paint was all peeling off and the floor wasn’t even carpeted, just cement. Not just that he noticed there were big bottles of what seemed to be either water or gasoline scattering around the corridor. Once he reached his room, he saw the same big bottle beside the door and Yoongi took the chance to open it as he peeked in, only to feel suffocated from the strong smell of the gasoline. 

 

He decided to close the lid back and entered his room and just like what he expected, the room had the wall paint all peeled off and vandalisms here and there. He didn’t bother to look much before he took off his plaid cardigan and hanged it over a hook on the wall, leaving himself in a white tee and jeans, before he went to the bed and lied down. He looked at the empty side of the bed as he thought of what had happened between him and Jimin again. He thought about the first night of their trip where he slept beside Jimin who was sleeping so soundlessly. Why did this all have to happen, why did his jealousy have to attacked him at that point. He regretted it so much, he regretted it so, so much. He then sat back up to take out the phone from his back pocket of his pants and checked if he had any messages or calls but there were none. His battery was also not going to last any longer. Yoongi’s eyes wondered around the room when he took a look at the lamp that was beside the bed. It seemed rather dusty as if they never cleaned the room ever since. He then noticed the small round table beside the lamp. 

 

A lighter? Yoongi went to pick the lighter up and saw that there were still a lot of butane, the lighter fluid, left inside the lighter. Yoongi sat by the edge of the bed as he played with it, lighting it up and off, up and off again as he spaced out. Gasoline and a lighter?

 

‘what, were they planning to burn this place down? are they murderers of some sort?’ Yoongi thought to himself. 

 

That then gave Yoongi the perfect idea. Gasoline and a lighter, he could just burn himself up and kill himself. He began to move faster, lighting the lighter up and off again and again. His other hand was beginning to fidget on the holes of his ripped jeans. No, he never thought it’ll come back. His panic disorder was attacking him once again as his breaths begins to get heavier. That was where his compulsion came in. No, he did not want to do it. 

 

“To not do anything stupid. To not take your own life or anything. Promise me you will stay safe”.

 

Hoseok’s words were ringing inside his head but he couldn’t help but to feel the urge to do it. It was frustrating him as much but he couldn’t help but to feel the urge to. He went to pick up his phone before he went to his contacts. There wasn’t much people he could ask help from. Not his family members, no way he was going to call any of the boys nor Sejin hyung after what happened. 

 

‘권도형’

 

It didn’t take Yoongi a long time before he called that contact number. After a few rings, the person on the other line picked up the call.

 

“Eo, Yoongi-ah. Are you having fun?” the man said.

“Hyung…” Yoongi dragged his word as a tear dropped from his eye.

“Why, what’s up? Did something happen?”

Yoongi sniffed before he replied, “Nothing hyung. What are you doing? Are you composing?”

 

Yes, Yoongi had called Dohyung hyung, also known as Slow Rabbit producer.

 

“Me? Nope, I am currently at Busan! I took a short break. What about you?” he asked.

“Really? Me too. I’m at a motel currently,” Yoongi said, naming the motel that he was in.

“Really? I’m close there! Are you with the boys?” he asked.

“I’m… alone…” Yoongi dragged his words once again. 

“Why are you alone?” he asked Yoongi. 

“Hyung… Please come here and save me before I do anything…” Yoongi said as he hung up on his hyung. 

 

Another tear fell from Yoongi’s eyes before he made up his mind. If there was anyone that was going to stop him, it had to be someone else and not him. He opened the door of his room and the big bottle of gasoline was still there as he picked it up and brought it into the room with him. He opened the lid and begin throwing the gasoline around the room as he placed the bottle beside him. This time, he didn’t hesitate. The promise he made with Hoseok was long forgotten. For the final time, he lit up the lighter before he threw onto the gasoline and fire was spread around the room in an instant. The room was so bright and Yoongi sat in the middle of the room with his knees close to each other, pressing against his chest. Tears begin falling from his eyes as he whispered himself the same words over and over again. 

 

“I’m sorry… Someone help me…”

 

Around five minutes have passed and the fire continued to grow bigger and bigger. The motel he was staying at couldn’t get any worse, they didn’t have the fire sprinkler alarm. The smoke begins to rise as Yoongi started coughing. This was it. This was the end. The door of his room suddenly burst open when he saw Dohyung by the door. 

 

“Hy- Hyung…” Yoongi couldn’t stop coughing because of the amount of smoke he had inhaled. 

“Get the fire extinguisher!” was the last thing Yoongi heard before he passed out. 

 

-

 

Ever since then, Yoongi had been under the care of his senior producer or simply known as his hyung in Big Hit Entertainment. He frequently comes into Yoongi’s room to check on Yoongi, also, placing Yoongi’s room right beside his so he could be there as soon as possible if anything happened to Yoongi. He was also in charge of feeding Yoongi his medicine and treating Yoongi’s depression and his panic disorder. Other than that, he also comes in to help Yoongi with his music. He, and other few fellow producers, along with Yoongi, had produced a lot of songs together. Yoongi has helped produced three main songs this year – Spring Day, Not Today back in February and DNA recently, in September. Yoongi had gained an increase in his royalty and he has been saving them diligently just in case, if he needs to use it somewhere, somehow. 

 

After that day, Yoongi was finally clear with his interest. He no longer felt any romantic feelings for Jimin. He was sure his feelings are gone for Jimin now. He had tried looking at pictures of Jimin but he no longer felt anything. Ever since that day, he was too embarrassed to ever like Jimin again and so, he never felt anything again. A knock was heard at the door of Yoongi’s room before he invited the person in. 

 

“Eo? Hyung… What’s up?” Yoongi asked as he stared at the box that his hyung had on his hand. 

“A parcel came in for you. Not sure who is it from though, it didn’t state on the address,” he replied Yoongi. 

“I’ll take it for now. Thank you hyung,” Yoongi said as he took the parcel.

“Anything just remember, I’m right beside you,” Dohyung replied before Yoongi smiled and closed the door, placing the parcel on the table in his room. He sat on the sofa as he stares at the parcel. Just like what his hyung has told him, it only had the address to Big Hit Entertainment, to Min Yoongi. 

 

Without thinking much, Yoongi went to his table and took out a penknife that he kept in one of his drawers as he cut open the tape across the parcel. The parcel was rather heavy and after Yoongi had finished opening the tape, he opened the parcel to see a box inside, with a famous brand name on it. Yoongi gasped. 

Dr. Dre’s Beats Speaker? Who could’ve possibly bought this for him? He opened the box when suddenly something fell out of the box. Yoongi put the box aside and picked up the thing that dropped. A polaroid? He looked at the picture closely to realise that it was a polaroid of him, the one they individually took at the beach the other day. He turned the polaroid around to see if there was anything else when he saw writings at the back of the polaroid, writings in a white permanent marker. 

 

“정?” Yoongi said the word out loud, in confusion. Jung? He was reminded of two people right away. Jung Hoseok? Jungkookie? It had to be from one of the boys because they were the only ones that had the polaroids. Maybe Seokjin? Since he was the one that keeps all of the polaroids? 

 

As he begin guessing the boys that could possibly gave this to him, his train of thoughts went all the way back to the days where they were all together, all happy and bonded. He wanted to see all of them so bad but he didn’t dare to face any of them. There was once Jimin came over, as if he knew Yoongi would be here and tried to talk to him but Yoongi insisted on them to tell Jimin that Yoongi wasn’t here, that he was out and that they did not where it was. He felt bad. He knew Jimin would have probably stayed somewhere far, probably back in Busan and took all the time to come here to talk to him but Yoongi refused. He knew because if Jimin stayed nearby, he would have visited almost every other day to ask about where Yoongi was. Maybe this was given by Jimin? He didn’t know. It felt strangely comforting that he got this gift from one of them but he couldn’t figure out who it could possibly been. He then placed the polaroid by the side as he went back to the box and checked the speaker out. It was black in colour, Yoongi’s favourite colour and it was just nice for him to place on his table. He then took the speaker and the polaroid to his working table and placed the speaker by his side, getting ready to test it out and he slide in his polaroid into one of the photo frame that he had on the table, adjusting it by placing it at the edge. He smiled looking at the polaroid before he went to check the speaker out and continue his work on his music.

 

-

 

Who could it possibly be from?


	12. 12

12

 

Jung Hoseok.

 

D-8, 5th October 2017.

 

After he had left the boys that night, he didn’t know where to go. He went back to the beach where they were from, Dadaepo Beach, and sat down there thinking about what Yoongi had done and the argument between him and Seokjin. He could feel his short-temperedness self is coming back. Never did he thought Yoongi could’ve actually done that and never did he thought he would ever argue with the mood-maker, other than himself, Seokjin hyung. He didn’t know what else he could do as he sat on the sand by the sea, spacing out. What to do now, where can he go now. His thoughts went so far that he even considered to take his own life by drowning in the sea but he could never do that. He wanted to go back to their home in Goyang-si but he was positive that at least one of them would’ve went back there so he decided not to. Where else? Back to his workplace at the restaurant he worked with Jimin? Would Jimin have gone back there as well? He prayed not. 

 

‘well we are at his hometown so shouldn’t he stay here rather than going back all the way to goyang-si?’ Hoseok thought to himself. 

 

And without much thoughts after, he went back to Goyang-si, taking the bus with the cash he had kept for himself. Once he reached back to where they all started, the seven of them, he walked straight to the restaurant and saw the bright light from afar, business still working as fine as ever. He entered the restaurant and went straight to find the owner of the shop who was in the kitchen, cutting the ingredients. 

 

“Ahjumma~” Hoseok said as he went over to give her a warm hug. 

“Eo? Hoseok-ah, what are you doing here? I thought you were out for a trip?” she asked him.

“I don’t know… Something happen. By the way…” Hoseok tried to change the subject, “can I stay here for a few days? I have nowhere to go”.

 

Without having to ask Hoseok once again, she knew something had happened between the boys and so she softly smiled at him and told him to go up to her house, telling him where she had hidden the spare keys at. Hoseok smiled as he went up the stairs to her apartment and picked up the flower pot by her door and grabbed the spare key under it. Ever since that day, he had been resting in the spare room she had in her apartment and he has not done anything for a few days. He just stayed in the room and goes to the toilet to wash up only when she came in his room to told him to do so. She also comes to the room to give him food for him to eat. Hoseok didn’t know what to feel or do. He that felt horrible for making her do all these for him but he didn’t even want to speak at that point of time. After being quiet for so long, one day as she entered his room to give him his meal, he finally spoke up.

 

“Ahjumma, do you have any antidepressant pills?” Hoseok asked her.

“Eo? Why do you need it? You can just talk to me about it,” she told him.

“I’m sorry, I can’t tell you as of now but it helps, the pills help,” Hoseok begged. 

“Fine, let me check if I have any,” she said as she left the room.

 

Hoseok took a sip of the kimchi soup she made for him while waiting for her. Although he was sad, he never failed to finish up the food she gave to him. She came back into the room with a small bottle in her hand. 

 

“It’s called Ativan and it’s an antidepressant pill. Do you know about them?” she asked him.

“Eo? I used to eat that last time. Ahjumma, you have it too?” 

“Mhmm, last time when the business was bad, I used to get really stressed and depressed too,” she explained.

“Ah, do you still need it now?” Hoseok asked. 

“I don’t think so. Do you know how much do you need?” 

“I… was prescribed with it once last time, I know the exact amount to eat too,” Hoseok said as he smiled. He lied a little. He was prescribed with it, though, he never ate it accordingly to how much he was prescribed. He even forgot he was supposed to eat daily. Or was it even daily?

“Keep that smile please. It makes me feel better,” she said before Hoseok gave her a hug and replied, “Thank you so much Ahjumma. I’ll repay all your help back one day. I promise you”. 

 

She smiled back before she left the room to continue working back downstairs. The bottle of Ativan was now in Hoseok’s hands. He still sat on the floor, slowly chewing his meal down his throat as he fidgets with the bottle on the other hand he had. At that point of time, he only had two opinions running around his head.

 

One, to take a pill per day and get better slowly. Two, to swallow everything in and enjoy the feeling of death slowly.

 

He didn’t know which he wanted to do as he continued eating and staring at the bottle. 

 

9pm.

 

Hoseok finally decided what he wanted to do. She won’t be home till 10. He walked in the toilet in his room as he stared at himself in the mirror, placing his hand on the mirror. He realised how thinner he became; his collarbone was showing, the fats at his cheeks had disappeared and his jaw was as sharp as ever it could possibly cut into an apple. Under his eyes, it showed obvious dark circles that had gathered up over the past few days, his lips were also chapped as he pressed he wiped his hand across his lips. What a mess.

 

Hoseok took out one pill from the bottle as he threw it into his mouth without hesitations, gulping down a glass of water to help swallow the pill. He slid open the washroom cabinet as he placed it on the shelf before he closed it back. He placed his hand by the ends of the sink, with water running down the sink pipe slowly. He closed his eyes. He was beginning to hesitate if this was the right choice. He craved so much to finish the whole box but at the same time, he believed so much someone would call him and try to make things up. He closed his eyes and think for a moment. Finally, he once again decided what he should do. He opened the washroom cabinet, taking the pills out once again. He opened the lid, placing by the sink before he took his hand out and pour all the pills out. Two accidentally slipped between his fingers, dropping into the sink while on his hand, he still had four more left. Just like how he had always been eating it, five pills at a time. Without hesitation yet again, he threw the pills into his mouth before he took another glass of water and gulped it down his throat along with the pills. He then went back out and sat by the bed, where he originally sat at. He could feel all the pills working its way inside his body, slowly getting him dizzy as he began coughing. He started feeling nauseous and his throat begin to burn as he ran to the toilet bowl and begin throwing up his lunch. After he was done he wiped his lips with his hand and wiped it on his shirt and sat beside the toilet bowl, his head leaning onto the wall. He was too weak to do anything, his head spinning around hard. Unlike what he expected, he could hear the sound of the door being opened, followed by her voice. 

 

“Hoseok-ah! I got food!” Ahjumma said as she opened the door of Hoseok’s room to see him not sitting anywhere in his room. ‘maybe he is in the toilet’ was what she thought before she turned her head to see if the door was locked when she saw Hoseok on the floor, bubbles were forming on his lips, his eyes faintly opening.

“HOSEOK-AH!” she screamed as she ran towards the boy who was looking as weak as ever. “I’m calling the ambulance,” she continued before she took out her phone when Hoseok snatched it away with the strength he had left in his body.

 

He went to the dial pad before he began typing down an unrecognisable number. After typing it down, he presses the call button giving it back to her. She placed her phone on her ear, waiting for the number Hoseok called to pick up.

 

“Hello! Jin Songhee from Seoul Psychiatric Hospital at your service. How can I help?” the person on the other line spoke as Hoseok stared at ahjumma that was holding him tight, practically hugging him, not minding how all the residues from Hoseok’s mouth were on her clothes. Hoseok then nodded at her, indicating that it is okay for him to go there instead of the hospital before she replied the person on the other line, making a reservation for Hoseok to go and stay there. Once the call ended, Hoseok softly said thank you to her because he knew he could have been in prison if he went to the hospital and found out that he had abuse medical use, especially without any prescription.

 

‘perhaps this is for the better’ he thought.

 

-

 

It’s been a year ever since that day. He stayed in the psychiatric hospital for only two months before he left and went back to meet Ahjumma at the restaurant. He had gotten better. Way, way better. He began working again at the restaurant again and continued lodging in ahjumma’s house with her being more gladly than ever, granted his permission. That was how he lived for a whole year, nearly forgetting about what happened that day when one day, a parcel deliveryman came into the restaurant, searching for a person name Jung Hoseok. One of the other employee there then called out for Hoseok who was busy washing plates in the kitchen. Hoseok placed the plate down and off the tap before he took out the glove he was wearing and went out to take his parcel. Who could’ve possibly send him a parcel? He checked the address sticker only to see it being anonymous. Without thinking much, he excused himself for a while and went up to his room to open the parcel. 

 

Inside the parcel revealed a pair of shoes, brand is of Puma. It was so beautiful in Hoseok’s eyes and he instantly fell in love with it. ’but doesn’t this cost tons?’

 

“Puma Suede Classic?” he read the exact name of the shoes as he took them out to try them right away. When he placed his right foot in the shoe, he felt something inside, taking his feet out again and checked what was inside. He the saw something rectangular and flat inside when he took it out and then realising it was a photo of himself from the trip. It was him at Dadaepo Beach at Busan, when they each took a polaroid photo individually. He turned the photo around to see a word written behind it. 

“국(kook)?” Hoseok said the letter out loud. What could that possibly be? Is it just a scribble or did it mean something? 국 could mean soup, it could mean a country or it could mean… Jungkook?

Nah, there is no way Jungkook could earn so much and get him a pair of shoes. That got him thinking about that day. He never knew where any of the boys went. His heart felt empty and lonely without them but he didn’t know what to do either. His phone suddenly buzzed when he saw that he got a call from ahjumma, or should I say he had been calling ‘eommeoni’ (mother) now? 

 

“Yes, eommeoni?” he answered the call.

“Yah, where are you? The plates are beginning to stack!” she said before Hoseok realised he has been gone for quite a while. 

“Right! Alright! I’m coming!” he replied before he hung up and placed everything back into the box, placing it on one side of his room and then rushing back down to the kitchen and continued his work.

 

-

 

What could the word possibly mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF YOU REALISED I AM ACTUALLY COUNTING DOWN TO JIMIN'S BIRTHDAY SDBVBDVS


	13. 13

13

Kim Namjoon.

 

D-7, 6th October 2017.

 

That night, only the only ones that stayed in the restaurant was Sejin, Seokjin and himself. The others left, not sure where they went, how they were now. A year had passed and Namjoon surely do miss them tons. Their table still had almost two-third of the food left untouched but the three of them couldn’t possibly just eat as if nothing had happened between them so that night, Sejiin helped to pay for the dinner as the three of them left, going back to Goyang-si, Sejin was behind the wheels. The ride was quiet, no one spoke to each other. Namjoon was on his phone while Seokjin was just staring into space and Sejin was just driving. After the long four hours ride back, Sejin parked his car at a non-parking area, just like how he did on the first day of the road trip, as the three of them went to automatically pick up all the things that they have brought for their road trip, back into the container. Went they reach back to their container, Namjoon put the things he was carrying on the ground before he took out the key from his bag, which he surprisingly didn’t lose during the trip, as he opened the door and slide it open. Seokjin and Sejin then entered first as Namjoon went back down to pick up the items he was carrying into the house and the three of them begin unpacking the items and placing them back to where they were originally at, including the clothes, shoes and other things that each member brought. After they were done unpacking, both him and Seokjin sat in the living room on the sofa while Sejin stood by them. 

 

“Alright boys, I’ll go first before I have to pay a fine for parking at an unauthorised area. Stay safe,” he said as he got ready to leave, wearing back his shoes. 

“Bye hyung. Stay safe too,” Namjoon said before Sejin gave him a light smile and walked off. It was left with the two boys in the house and things were getting awkward when Seokjin started a conversation, or should I say, an argument. 

“Maybe it was all part of his plan,” Seokjin made a statement. 

“What did you say? What plan? Who are you talking about?” Namjoon bombed him with questions.

“I’m talking about Yoongi. He was the treasurer, isn’t he? He had a share of each of our money and he just ran off like that. He planned all of this. I’m sure of it”.

“Seokjin hyung… How can you say that? Yoongi hyung is not like that”.

“You never know. Maybe he had been acting close to us all these time”.

“Hyung! Stop, you know Yoongi isn’t like that”.

“How are you sure?”

“I knew him longer than you and I know he wouldn’t do that”.

“Do you not see what he had done to us? How he just broke us apart like this?”

“So? We haven’t even asked him about what happened, you can’t just hate him like this”.

“I didn’t say I’m hating on him, stop assuming Namjoon. Plus, isn’t it obvious? He probably likes Jimin or something”.

“What’s wrong with that? It’s 2016 hyung, grow up”.

“Who are you to ask me to grow up? Shibal, I didn’t even say there is anything wrong with it. All you’re doing is assuming for goodness sake”. 

 

Namjoon gave a bitter smile, hanging his head low. He didn’t know what to feel about this argument with Seokjin right now. What a mess the both of them have created. Namjoon then took out the keys of the house from his pocket as he placed it on the table of the living room. He went inside the bedroom and grabbed his backpack before he exited the container, sitting on the stairs and wearing his shoe. He knew things will get worse if they continue to argue and he didn’t want that. After he wore his pair of shoes, he turned behind to see Seokjin just looking down, playing with his fingers. 

 

“Sorry hyung, I’ll take my leave now,” Namjoon said as he walked off, not waiting for Seokjin’s reply. 

 

-

 

It has been a year ever since that day and now he was back in his hometown, Ilsan, renting a small apartment on a rooftop and was currently working at a gas station nearby. As he worked here, he was reminded of how he used to work at the gas station back in Goyang-si with Seokjin. Every time he thinks of Seokjin, it just reminded him of that day where the both of them argued. Oh, how much he regretted that day and wished that he could just turn back time to say he was sorry and tried to work things out. But now, after a year had passed, he never had the courage to message Seokjin again. He missed all of the boys, including Sejin hyung, and he wished things never turned out like this. 

 

It was a start of another tiring and long day as he got up from bed and took a shower. His house was a mess, he didn’t have any curtains on the windows and he didn’t even have a bed. He was just sleeping on the floor with a thin blanket he had taken with him in his bag the other day. The house was empty and dusty, his clothes were hanging around. When he first reached Ilsan and had gotten his apartment, he spent a third of his savings on clothes which he unfortunately didn’t brought any with him. The only thing he made use of in the house was the refrigerator, microwave and sink. After he finished his shower, he changed into his clothes, as he took went to the kitchen to grab a lollipop and pop it into his mouth. He then unplugged his phone that was now fully charged as he went to kitchen once again to grab the leftover coffee he had yesterday as he placed it in the microwave to heat it up. Once it was heated up, he grabbed a cube of sugar and dropped it into his drink making the coffee splash as it wets the palm of his hand. He remained unbothered as he wiped it onto his clothes and he started to wear his shoe, putting the drink aside to let the sugar dissolve. Once he was done with his shoes, he stood up with the cup in his hand. He then took out the lollipop he was sucking before he dipped it into his cup of coffee and begin stirring it, mixing everything. He was going to throw the lollipop away before he decided to just keep it inside, turning around to lock his door while taking a sip of his drink. Double the sugar content.

 

10pm. 

 

His shift was finally up but the person from the next shift has yet to come so he had to work a while longer to cover up his place. The car had lessened by 10 so he went to sit down by the bench that was prepared at each stall. As he waited, his eyes were slowly getting heavier and heavier. There were no cars to keep busy and the person still has yet to come. Soon, he began falling asleep when he suddenly heard a honk from a car so loud, turns out it was a customer in a van, right in front of him. He quickly stood up and went over to the window.

 

“How much do you need?” he asked out loud, since the owner of the van has yet to wind down the window.

 

Still not unwinding down the window of his van, he just showed his fingers through the window. He showed the number ‘5’, indicating he wanted to fill up his gas with $50. Namjoon being sleepy, he didn’t want to bother about how rude the customer was as he took the pumper and begin pressing oil into the van, reaching 50. Once it did, Namjoon was going to go and ask the person for the money when the window unwind a little as the person in the van threw something out of the window before driving off. Namjoon went over and saw the dollar notes before he picked it up. It was $50, sure, but the attitude of that person pissed Namjoon off. 

 

“I wish South Korea may have peace be upon them,” he mumbled to himself.

 

Just then he heard his name being called as he turned behind to see the person that was taking over his shift had reached. Thank god. Namjoon smiled at him before he casually walked out of the gas station, back to his house which was only a good 5 minutes’ walk. Once he reached outside of his apartment, he noticed there were a stack of packages and boxes placed right outside the door of his apartment. Confused, Namjoon just opened the door with the things in between and using his leg, he pushed all the boxes and packages into his apartment. He pushed them all the way till he reached the living room, or should he say, where he sleeps at and sat down in front of all of them. He picked one of the packages up to see the sender but that part was empty and it only wrote the name of the receiver and that was him. He ripped the package open and it revealed a shirt inside. Not just that, a shirt of his exact taste and of the same exact size. Namjoon then continued ripping open all the packages and boxes, looking at all the gifts that he got. Who could have possibly sent him all of this? He then opened one of the shirts out when something fell from the middle of the shirt. Namjoon placed the shirt aside and picked up the thing that fell from the shirt. 

 

Wait, wasn’t this the polaroid of him? The one that he took back at the beach in Busan with the boys? The one where each and every one of them too individually? He turned the polaroid around when he saw a word written behind it. “의 (ui)”?

 

What could that possibly mean? It wasn’t long when Namjoon decided to just forget about it and place the polaroid aside, distracted by the clothes as he continued browsing through them and trying them on. He was in love with each and every one of them. And just like that, he checked the outfits for a little while more when he decided to sleep for the night, to prepare for the next day. The polaroid was kept in his wallet, treasuring it. 

 

-

 

What happens now?


	14. 14

14

 

Park Jimin.

 

D-6, 7th October 2017.

 

“Can I get your order?” Jimin asked the customer that stood by the counter, looking at the menu. His life has been going great so far. It’s been a year and he had finally sunk everything in. He was now back on his toes working at the restaurant where the seven of them last ate at that night n Busan, his favourite restaurant. He was also staying in the same house as the owner of the shop, Mrs. Shin, who was living alone. He cherished her like his own mother and she cherished him like her own son. They had gotten way closer over the years that had missed and he had shared his whole story with her. He still felt uncomfortable staying at her house without contributing anything to pay the monthly rental pay but she reassured him too many times that it was okay and he was slowly trying to not feel bad. The customer made their order as Jimin keyed in their order into the cashier as they paid for their meal before they sat down at their desired seat. The queue in the shop had rather been quite long ever since Jimin started working and nearly most of them were school girls. 

 

“Yah, thanks to you for being so good looking, we are getting more income,” Mrs. Shin said as Jimin chuckled before shaking his head.

“Eii, I doubt so. There are so many ahjussis here that looks interested in you too. Go pick one,” Jimin replied before getting tickled by Mrs. Shin, “Aigoooo, what rubbish are you talking”. 

 

She went back behind the counter, blushing at Jimin’s remarks, and Jimin just laughed it off, thinking it was cute of her still being shy every time Jimin mentioned about someone staring at her. He really hoped for her to get married soon by someone who would respect her as much as he does. He got back to the counter as he got the orders of the other customers and doing all the cashiering jobs. Every once in a while, one of the few girls on the queue would shyly told him that he was good looking before ordering their meal. Jimin was shy but he slowly started to feel more confident of himself. He was really getting better. The day continued to move slowly as customers begin to get lesser during the non-peak hours and he sat down on the stool and took a break, grabbing a drink from the fridge. It was the first time he sat ever since he started working this morning. He was either at the counter or helping out with washing the plates at the back. 

 

“Hello,” someone suddeny said, causing Jimin to jump a little from his seat startle. He then saw a man in a helmet with a small box on his hand. A deliveryman?

“Hi, how can I help you sir?” Jimin asked, placing his drink aside and stood in front of the cashier. 

“Is there perhaps a person by the name of Park Jimin working here?” the person asked.

“Oh, that’s me. Is there something wrong?” Jimin replied.

“Ah, here,” he passed Jimin the small parcel that he was holding in his hand. Jimin looked at the parcel, checking who gave it to him but the sender’s name, so as the sender’s address, was empty. 

The deliveryman continued his sentence, “can I order something here too?” Jimin nodded, placing the mystery parcel aside as he took the deliveryman’s order. After the payment, he went behind to search for Mrs. Shin, asking if it was her who got for him something but she shook her head, leaving Jimin confused. Then who could’ve possibly gave this parcel to him? Jimin asked her if he could be excused for a while to open up the parcel and she let him, even allowing him to rest for a while, while he could before the peak hour strikes again. Jimin nodded and went up, thankful he could take his own time and rest. 

 

He went up as he sat in his room that she had made for him as he went in and sat on his bed, placing the box in front of him. He then got up again and went to his table to grab a penknife to open the parcel. Once he opened the parcel, he saw another small, thin box with a light blue ribbon tied around it. He took the box out and opened it slowly, revealing a ring with a chain connected in it. A necklace? Jimin slowly took out the necklace before he held the ring that was hanging, noticing something was engraved on it.

 

“P… J… M…?” he read it out loud. Wasn’t that his initials? His initials were engraved on the necklace and Jimin found the necklace really beautiful, not hesitating to quickly wear it on. He went to the mirror to look at himself and he was really loving it. He then went back to his bed before he looked if there was anything else inside the box. He turned the box around without thinking much when the cardboard from inside the box dropped out, along with something else. Jimin placed the box down as he picked up the cardboard, placing it back inside the box. He then picked up the other thing that fell, thinking it was a receipt or something when he saw a picture of himself. He picked the picture up, realising that it was a polaroid, the one they took individually that day by the beach. The memories of that night, especially on his birthday begin rushing back into his thoughts. 

 

Oh, how he regretted his actions that night. He touched his lips. He really wanted to know the reason behind the kiss Yoongi gave him but he even went to Big Hit Entertainment to search for him, knowing he would be there but they kept telling him Yoongi wasn’t there. He wanted to clear the misunderstandings. That night when he pushed Yoongi off him when Yoongi gave him a kiss, making Yoongi running away and Hoseok chasing after him. He didn’t know what to feel at that point of time. All the stares were on the them and not being able to take it, Jimin walked out of the shop to organise his thoughts. He walked around the area for a while, hoping they would all gather back to settle whatever just happened and continued the day, especially because it was his birthday. What had exactly just happened?

 

‘maybe Yoongi hyung was just drunk’ he thought. That was when he had another thought.

‘perhaps maybe Yoongi likes… me…?’ he asked himself silently. No way, Yoongi would like him, he thought. 

 

He really wanted to clear things out but when he came back, the place was empty, the food on the table were being cleared up by the workers there. He tried running out to search for them but the truck was gone by then. At that point of time, he knew who was the exact person to blame for this whole mess. 

 

‘this is all my fault’.

 

He then got in the shop and went straight to the Mrs. Shin, asking her if he could stay here for the night. He didn’t want to travel alone. He thought maybe one of them would come back for him but no one did when he woke up the next day and he continued his stay in her house. He didn’t do much for the first few days he stayed there. All he did was blaming himself for these whole mess. He was sitting in the bathtub, filled it up with water as he took out his shirt, leaving himself in a singlet and jeans before he just drenched himself in the tub. He didn’t do anything else except go to bed when Mrs. Shin comes home from work. When she was gone, he would once again sit in the tub and spaced out, thinking about what a burden he was to everyone. He caused all these problems, his family considered him as a burden and the fact that he was staying at Mrs. Shin house right now was another burden but he couldn’t find himself moving anywhere else, as if he was glued to the tub and to the bed. His fingers were all wrinkled up and his body shakes as the temperature of the water drops. Every time he thinks about how much he regretted acting the way he did, he lowered his head in the water, holding his breath and when it reaches its maximum, he went back up. He didn’t want to do it. He hoped so much for one of them to come and save him. To make everything feel better again but no one did.

 

One of the days as he dipped his head in the water, he heard the voice of Mrs. Shin who was screaming for his name as he felt himself being pulled out of the water. She thought he was going to take his own life, drowning himself but Jimin comforted her telling her that he was just drowning his thoughts not his life and he couldn’t even count the amount of time she thanked god for keeping him alive. Jimin then opened up to her about everything that happened, all the way back to his parents’ story again, how he met the boys, where they stayed, how they made a living, what do they do, what they were supposed to do, the watch he got for his birthday, what happened at the restaurant. He had so much fun, sharing with her stories about how he and the boys lived their lives together. She could also tell the spark in Jimin’s face, eyes, tone and smile when he talked about the boys and she wanted to be there for Jimin. She hoped the boys would come back to talk to him again too. 

 

Ever since that day, Jimin felt better after hearing out to Mrs. Shin’s advices, how she was reassuring him. He felt really, really better as he started to help out in the restaurant, working for her and that was how he lived for the whole year. 

 

-

 

He got out of his thoughts as he turned the polaroid around and noticed there was a word written on it. “옛 (old; like olden days kind of old not age wise old)?” 

What could this possibly mean? Who could’ve possibly given him this necklace? It had to be one of them considering how the person had the polaroid. What could that word possibly mean? Jimin was about to overthink again before the door of his room opened.

“Yah, let’s go back down. You need to help with the cashier again. Customers are starting to come in,” Mrs. Shin told him as he nodded at her, putting everything back in the parcel box, the polaroid on his table.

 

-

 

Oh, how they wanted to meet each other again.


	15. 15

15

 

Kim Taehyung.

 

D-5, 8th October 2017.

 

“Follow me and I will beat you up. Go back. Take care of Seokjin hyung”.

 

Taehyung was so confused with whatever’s happening at that point of time. Everything escalated quickly. First, it started with Yoongi and Jimin, as they left the restaurant then the argument with Seokjin and Hoseok, making Hoseok leave as well. He didn’t go back, Seokjin had Namjoon, Jungkook and Sejin by his side to take care of him. Taehyung decided to just leave, considering his phone and wallet was already with him when he left to chase after Hoseok. He went to a nearby convenient store as he went to grab a cup of ramen noodles, paid for it as he unpacked it and warm it up with the hot water they prepared in the shop. He sat by the window while waiting for the noodles to cook. They didn’t even get to finish their dinner properly because of everything that had just happened so now, he decided to have a light dinner for a while. He checked his phone to see if anyone had called him but there weren’t any calls not message and he felt sad. Was this actually happening? If they all left, then, where will he go? 

 

After a few minutes, he opened the lid of his ramen noodles as he began slurping his dinner in, grabbing a bottle of mineral water halfway to quench his thirst. Once he was done with his dinner, he went out and took a stroll around Busan, enjoying the cold night breeze. He followed the direction of the breeze, where it was coming from, and it led him to the beach, the same one they went to just now. Why did this have to happen? It was only a few hours ago where all of them was just at this beach, having fun but it felt like years have passed. He walked pass by it on the pavement, staring far into the beach, enjoying the breeze when he saw a familiar back of someone.

 

“Hoseok?” he spoke to himself as he took a better look at the clothes the person was wearing. It was Hoseok. It definitely was him. Taehyung hesitated. He wanted to go to Hoseok, asking if he felt better, and that if he wanted to come back but what Hoseok said to him kept ringing in his head. If Hoseok was still mad, he didn’t want to disturb Hoseok. Taehyung was afraid. And so, with a sigh, he let Hoseok be by himself as he continued walking on the pavement, passing by the beach. He then saw a wood twig, picking it up, dragging it with him. Passed by the beach, now he was walking along a bridge that’ll lead him to the bus terminal. Passing by the bridge, he saw a can of red bull placed on top of a railing by the bridge. As he approached it, using the wooden twig he was holding, he hit the can, throwing it off the railing, falling onto the sea and together with the can, was the twig that he was holding. He continued pass the bridge, spitting his phlegm on the pavement that was clogging his throat. He walked for a few more minutes after crossing the bridge, leading him to the bus terminal.

 

“One ticket to Seoul please,” he asked when the person behind the counter replied to him, “the last bus to Seoul has already departed”.

“Ah…” Taehyung dragged his words softly before he thanked the person and walked off, out of the bus terminal, sighing once again. He took out his phone and saw that it was already 11pm.

 

‘maybe this is for the better’ he told himself.

 

Maybe it really was. He only knew of two places to go; their house… or his. Their house wasn’t an option, especially when he doesn’t have the keys with him nor was he even sure if any of them went back there. So that was definitely not a recommendation. The option he had was his house, and he knew that it wasn’t a good choice either. How much he wanted to avoid going back there and how happy he was when he found the boys. So maybe this was for the better, the fact that he was not able to go back to Goyang-si for a while. Not having any other plans, he once again went to walk around the streets of Busan. Most shops were closed and the lights from the lamppost were shining as brightly as ever. There were a few shops opened; BBQ Restaurants, Clubs and Karaoke Bars. None which Taehyung felt like going to and so he went back to another convenience store nearby where he got himself a can of red bull, drinking it, continuing his stroll around the streets of Busan. He liked how tranquil it felt. He did like it, but it was only for a while when he realised how lonely he was. His hands and feet became colder from the breeze and that was when he remembered about the boys. How they love and cared for him. How them being there with him made everything felt warmer. He missed the boys, he really did. He continued walking when he saw a shop opened far down the street. He walked closer to it and realised it was that kind of thrift shop and that it was open for 24 hours. He walked in the shop, see if there anything he could get, maybe snacks or maybe a book and pen for him to write or read with while he sits somewhere, a park or back to the beach again. He could’ve taken the cab back to Goyang-si too but he knew it would cost tons and he didn’t want to waste his money like that. He continued walking around the shop when he spotted spray paints at the side of the shop. He remembered the day clearly where he and Jimin pinned Seokjin on the wall and sprayed paint all over his body. He gave a soft smile thinking about that day before he decided to get one of it, the black one along with a few other snacks and this time, a can of coffee. Paying for the things he bought, he once again went out to find a place to go to. Not wanting to get caught, Taehyung carefully paid attention to his surroundings, making sure he went somewhere where there wasn’t any surveillance camera to the place where he was heading to. He headed in an alley where he didn’t find any camera around after turning around almost 10 times. That was when he settled down, placed his phone, wallet and the plastic bag on the floor. In case, just in case, he pulled on the hoodie of his jacket so he could hide his face. He picked up the spray paint he bought and started shaking it, mixing all the mixture inside properly before he thought of what to draw. Without much thoughts, he began to draw whatever he had on his mind. He wasn’t any sort of artist nor was he born with such talent but he just started spraying on the wall. 

 

-

 

After he was done, he looked at his work as he sat on the floor, opening the packet of crackers that he bought as he munches on it. He drew a house. A house of shape is similar to a bulletproof vest. He drew a door and windows in it, along with 8 stickmen representing the boys and himself, with a smile on their faces. At the top, he wrote a sentence. 

 

‘방탄소년단’. Bulletproof Boy Scouts. Just like how he wanted to be, he wished the boys and him would stay bulletproof; although something came shooting at them, causing them to fall apart, they were still bulletproof and nothing will happen to them. Boy Scouts because just like what scouts do, learning life skills, it was the same for them. The eight of them ran away from home, learning how to make money and how to live by themselves in their house, at the abandoned train track. The word represented them so well, Taehyung smiled looking at his drawing. He missed the boys a lot and slowly, when he was reminded about what had happened just now, his smile turned into a frown, his eyes got watery as he tried to hold it in. He missed them a lot and he wished that all these mess will be solved soon. He wanted to do something but he was afraid to. He didn’t want to argue with any of them. What happens if he tried calling one of them and they yelled and screamed at him? He didn’t want that. And so, tears begin to fall from his eyes, him letting it flow as he soon fell asleep with the snack still in his hand and his phone and wallet placed beside him.

 

-

And that was the only day he slept. He woke up, picking up his things as he went back to the bus terminal, taking the bus back to Seoul, then taking the train and walking back to Goyang-si. He was now back at his grandmother’s house, and for the few days when he returned, he couldn’t take the feeling of being there once again as he threw everything off the table, dropped all the picture frames he had in his room and everything in his house was a mess. He didn’t eat nor drink for a few days, leaving himself dehydrated as he grew thinner and thinner, almost anorexic when he finally tried to do something. He was too weak to move a lot but he still tried, went to the living room to get the telephone and called for food delivery. When the person came ad entered the house, he found Taehyung on the floor, unconscious, bringing him to a nearby hospital. Ever since that day, he decided to become better again, cleaning out his house up and eating again regularly. But he never left the house for the whole year, till today. I mean, he did but the only place he went was the convenience store right in front of his apartment. He always goes there once in a while to get a carton of coffee and mineral water to stock up his drinks at home. And that’s all. There was once when he thought of working back but when he visited the 7-11 store he used to work at, he saw Seokjin replacing him and once again, a coward he was, he didn’t dare to say anything as he ran back to his house and cried to himself, happy that he got to see Seokjin again but never went there again. 

 

Today was like every other day throughout the year, it was time for him to go stock up his drinks that was about to finish at home. How he has money to keep up this far? The money that his grandmother had wrote a will for him to take all her sharing. He used to treasure that money, more than his life, but now he just used the money like that, spending it on delivery food and drinks. He got ready to go out, taking his wallet and handphone with him as he went down and went to the convenience store. The worker there that works the morning shift was now already familiar with Taehyung, always preparing for Taehyung his carton of drinks as Taehyung went to pay for them. However that day, Taehyung decided to have a light meal there and accompany the worker for a while.

 

He spent a good thirty minutes there before he thanked the worker, carrying the two cartons of water back home with him. He took the lift and went up to the level of his apartment. He couldn’t see his front that clear as he went to take out the key in his pocket when it dropped to the floor.

 

“Aishh,” Taehyung said as he placed to cartons down on the floor so he could pick up the key when he noticed that there was another carton of box in front of his door. Still squatting down, Taehyung picked it up and look what it was and on the sticker, that states the addresses of the sender and the receiver, only his part was filled out and the part under sender was empty. What could this possibly be? Not thinking much, Taehyung then opened the door of the apartment and went in with the three cartons as he placed all of them on the kitchen table. Leaving his drinks aside, Taehyung went to pick up the parcel and opened it. As he opened the parcel, there was another box inside, what seemed to be a shoe box. Taehyung took it out to realise that the box was a shoebox from Gucci. Someone got him a pair of shoes? From Gucci? Taehyung opened the box as it revealed the famous princetown leather slippers, the ones with fur at the ends of the shoe. Taehyung was shocked. Who could’ve possibly got him these expensive shoes? From what he knew, this cost more than a thousand dollars. As Taehyung took out the shoes out, something slipped out of it, as it fell onto the floor. He placed the shoes down as he took a look at the thing that fell, only for it to be a photo of him, the photo the eight of them took individually by the beach the other day. He looked at the photo as the memories came back of the times the eight of them were together. He never forgot about them. In fact, in his room where he placed the photo of his family and grandmother at, he had replaced half of them with photos of the boys and other aesthetics that he took the other day and also from the other daily days back in their house. Those days were golden to him and just like always, he still believed that things will get better again. He turned the polaroid around when he saw a word that was written in white permanent marker.

 

“날?” he spoke to himself. Day? What was that supposed to mean? Did it meant that day? He wasn’t sure what it meant. He spent a minute trying to figure out what it meant when he gave up and placed it aside. Maybe it didn’t mean anything. And so, Taehyung went to take the polaroid and slid it in one of the frames that he had in his room before he went back out and tried wearing the shoes that perfectly fits his size. Who was this from? 

 

-

 

Please rewind back time to that day again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS PUBLISH LATE GFDHJDVHXV


	16. 16

16

Kim Sejin.

D-4, 9th October 2017.

If there was anyone that didn't get a bit of what was happening right now, that would him Sejin. Since he wasn't always with the boys, he was so confused with what was happening right now. Not saying that the other boys understood what was happening to begin with. He didn't know what to do as he watch Yoongi left the table first. Followed by Jimin, then Hoseok, then Taehyung and then Jungkook. The only once that stayed was himself, Seokjin and Namjoon. He had to just watch the boys leave one by one with no explanation. The three of them remained quiet, Seokjin was drinking his drink while Namjoon was just playing with his fingers. Sejin let out a huge sigh before he got up and went to the cashier to pay for their dinner that was left untouched. They barely even started their dinner and all of these had to happen. After paying, he slightly bowed to the owner of the shop, also known as the ahjumma that Jimin wanted to meet so bad, apologizing for the mess that had just happened. After he had apologized, he walked towards the table and without speaking, he just used his hand to tap the table and pointed his finger to the door, asking them to leave the restaurant with him as he went out first. The two boys then followed out after him as they three of them went back to the truck. He got into the driver seat, as if he was responsible for driving the boys since he couldn't possibly ask Seokjin to drive the truck, especially when Seokjin was mad from the argument he had with Hoseok just now. And so, after the boys got into the truck, Sejin begin driving, as they went out of the alley, heading to the toll gate out of Busan and was going to travel all the way back to Goyang-si right now.

Two-third through the drive, Sejin could feel his muscles on his feet beginning to tense since he has been continuously pressing on the accelerator and break continuously for the past 3 hours. It'll take him around another hour to reach back to Goyang-si and he didn't know what to do. Sejin was still confused, he had so many questions and on top of that, he was going to get a cramp anytime right now. And despite this many things he was going through at the moment, he still chose to keep quiet, not wanting to utter a word, asking the two boys anything. He also wanted to ask Seokjin to help take over the truck but he didn't dare to say anything and that was when he realised that he was close to a rest stop so he decided to go to the rest stop, going for a toilet break so he could give his feet some oxygen to breathe in after being trapped under the wheels for 3 hours straight.

-

They finally reached back to Goyang-si and the three of them still had yet to utter a word to each other. He parked at an empty space, the same place he parked just yesterday to pick the boys up. Neither could he believe that their trip would end this soon. The three of them went out of the car and without Sejin saying anything to them, they naturally went to the back of the truck as they each equally picked up the things that the other boys left behind and the things that they brought for the trip. The three of them then silently walked back to their house in the container and Namjoon went to open the door for them since he had the key. After the three of them went inside, the three of them place the bags on the floor as they unpack it and place things back where they originally belong. There were some parts where Sejin wasn't sure where to put but Namjoon goes by his side, correcting his wrongs and soon enough, they were done with their work.

"Alright boys, I'll go first before I have to pay a fine for parking at an unauthorised area. Stay safe," Sejin told the boys as he went out to wear his shoes as he left the container just like that, not knowing whatever happened between the both of them in the container alone. And just like that, his questions remained unanswered, he still remained clueless and now, a year has passed just like that.

-

It has been a year and now, he was back at his work in the bath house just like how he had always been. He didn't know what happened to the boys, if they had met up with each other or was they separated. He didn't know what happened between Seokjin and Namjoon either. However, he did wonder, if the both of them did stay there, why weren't any of them coming here to the bath house to wash up like how they used to? Did they leave? Or were they going to the other bath house that was slightly further than the one he was working at? Why were they doing that? Were they avoiding him? Was there even a 'they'? Was there even anyone? He didn't know.

"Hello? Hello??" he jumped out of his thoughts when he heard someone's voice, calling out for him and the person's hands was waving right in front of his face. He shook his head as he quickly stood up from his seat and said greeted the person, "Welcome to Goyang-si Bath House, for how many people?"

The person looked confused as Sejin went to take a good look at the person. It was a man who was wearing a helmet and was in the outfit deliverymen normally wears. A deliveryman? He lowered his head in embarrassment when he decided to just smile and admit to his mistake.

"Ah, sorry. I was blanking out back there," he said as he scratches the back of his neck from the awkwardness before he continued, "what brings you here?"

"I asked just now if there is a person by the name of Kim Sejin here," the deliveryman repeated himself and Sejin raised his hand, "that's me".

"Here," the deliveryman said as he passed Sejin a parcel which Sejin just accepted it without thinking much. After so, the delivery man said, "Have a good day sir," before he left the shop.

Sejin was confused. He was positive he didn't buy anything so he went to the staff room for a while to ask the other colleagues if they had bought anything and sending it here, using his name but none of them said they did and Sejin remained confused. He went back out to sit by the counter as he placed the parcel on the table. Realising there wasn't as much customers right now, he decided to go open the parcel and see what was inside. Maybe the person gave the parcel to the wrong address. He looked at the sticker where the address was written on and he noticed there wasn't any address under the sender's description box. He took the scissors by the stationery box they had for when they have to do the paperwork, and he ripped the tape, opening the parcel. Inside, he saw different shades of blue that almost seemed to blind his eyes for a second. He took the different boxes of different sizes out of the parcel and he realised all of them were from the same brand. He then saw there was something else inside the box, it's back looked like what seemed to be the back of a polaroid and the first thing he noticed was the word that was written on it.

"집?" he said the word out loud. House? What was that supposed to mean? What house? His house? Perhaps, the boys' house?

He turned the polaroid around and he saw a photo of himself, the photo that Taehyung helped to take for him when they were by the beach at Busan last year. Why did he suddenly receive this? Did one of them sent it to him? Was someone finally going to do something and fix this? The word 'house' was still lingering in his mind for what it could possibly mean. Maybe the boys' house? Was that it? Did they finally gather back there? Were they asking him to come back there? Maybe he should go and visit that place for a while, just in case it was what it really meant. He placed the polaroid down as he went back to the boxes. They were in different shades of blue and as he read the words on the boxes, he realised that it was a set. A set of Bath Soap. Shampoo and Lotion of the same scent. In the other box, it was a perfume, of a different scent this time and lastly, the smallest box consists of a set of hand creams. He was positive that this brand costed tons, did they buy this for him? He wasn't sure.

"Hello. Paying for two please," he heard a customer's voice. He quickly stood up from his seat and kept everything back in the box, "please give me a while".

-

10pm.

He finally finished his shift as he changed back to his clothes before he greeted the other colleagues, with the box in his hand and out he went from the shop. His steps were light as he walked back to the boys' house in the container. He was positive that they were all waiting for him. He was really happy that things was going to be okay again. Finally. As he walked closer and closer to the container, he realised that it was rather quiet than usual, and the door of the container was locked, the windows were closed. He was beggining to doubt. Are they here? Are they really? He wasn't sure now. He stood right in front of the door, on the stairs and he was just about to knock the door when the door suddenly opened, revealing Seokjin in a tee shirt and boxers. 

"Sejin hyung?"

-

Was this part of the plan?


	17. 17

17

 

Jeon Jungkook.

 

D-3, 10th October 2017.

 

There came the next morning and there was Jungkook who was digging up a hole by the backyard of his house, estimating the perfect fit to place the dead body of his father in. Digging it deep enough, he went back inside the house carrying the dead body from the pool of blood that had dried up on the floor. He didn’t felt anything; any sadness nor pain. His gaze couldn’t get any more lifeless as he looked at the dead body of his father in front of him, after he placed it in the hole. He spent the whole night last night crying. How did the day go from smiles and laughter to frowns and sadness? His tears were no longer flowing, dried all of them up last night. He couldn’t help but to feel betrayed by his own mother that had left him alone. To the woman that he had loved most, that he had waited for to come back and save him, that he wanted to create new memories with, he couldn’t believe how easy it was for her to leave him alone. And so he thought to himself, if he didn’t do it, if he just stood there and just watch the both of them argue, his mom getting abused by his father again, what would have been different? 

 

He went back inside the house again, going back to his room that he had long not gone in. Nothing changed. His father didn’t disturb his room, not a tiny bit. Jungkook went to open the closet door to see his clothes still there, the way it was before he left, just a lot more dustier. He took out a shirt of his and took out a pair of trousers. He got out of the shirt he was in and changed into them, not forgetting to dust them off first. Taking the clothes he was wearing before with him, he went to the kitchen to take the box of matches which was still there from the last time he remembered, and a bottle of gasoline that he noticed his father had at the side of the kitchen, and brought it with him outside again. Throwing his clothes over his father’s dead body, he opened the lid of the gasoline bottle and pour it all over in the hole. He then took out a stick from the match box and lit it up as it catches on fire straight away. Without hesitating, he threw it into the hole as the fire got big in seconds, burning his clothes and the clothes of his father as well. Jungkook went back in the house as he dropped to the floor and sighed, pressing his hands on the temples of his head. Was this the right thing to do? Will things be okay from now on?

 

His memories slowly trailed back from him stabbing his father to him watching his mother getting hit by his father, to him taking a cab to his house and all the way back to the restaurant where he was looking at the polaroids before receiving a text from his mother. Polaroids? Just then, he remembered that he had brought the polaroids with him so Jungkook quickly stood up and went to the door, searching for it on the ground and there it was, scattered all over the ground, some dirt got onto them with some parts crumpled here and there. Jungkook picked all of them up as he brushed off the dirt on the photos. He almost forgot about them for a while because of the mess he just created. He looked at the polaroids and wondered what ever happened to the boys after he left. Ae they all still together now? Or were they separated now? What were they doing? Should he give the boys a call or should he visit them back? He walked back in to the backyard of his house again to see the fire growing stronger as smoke begin to rise. He didn’t want to see how his father was slowly melting away, turning into ashes. 

 

-

 

Next day again as Jungkook got out from the shower room and head towards his room. It’s the third day since he last ate nor drank anything and all he had in his thoughts was how he could meet all of them again and eat together, hopefully. Unlike yesterday, Jungkook felt a tiny bit happier as he picked up the polaroids of the boys and place it in his bag. Walking to the bus terminal, he went to buy a ticket to go back to Seoul then back to Goyang-si and meet the his hyungs. He closed his eyes, resting throughout the whole ride as he thought about his father that he had buried at his backyard. Never had he thought he’d dare to do this but he did and he still felt anxious. If he told the boys about what he did, will they be by his side and comfort him? Or will they run away just like how his mom did? 

 

-

 

There he was back in Goyang-si as he walked towards the abandoned train track, all the way back to their container. It was already afternoon when he reached, he saw that the door of the container was slightly open and the lights weren’t shining as bright as before. The place was quiet too, he didn’t hear any voices talking either. He took steps closer as he peeked in the space that was opened from the door that was partially opened. There wasn’t anyone inside? No one is inside and the door was opened? Jungkook opened the door wider as he went in the house. He noticed how all the polaroids were already hanging on the fairy lights. Seokjin must be here, he thought. He started looking around the room to notice if there was anything different, evidence if the six boys were still living there. Though, he couldn’t find any trace of the other members, all of the things they brought during the road trip were back at its original place, just like before the trip. He saw the clothes that he brought for the trip back to where he last took them. He continued walking around the house, to the kitchen and noticed how blunt the kitchen knife was already, tiny cracks forming on their mugs and plates. Everything looks the same when he was reminded of something, a way for him to tell if they were still here or not.

 

For the road trip, the boys decided to bring two pairs of footwear, one shoe and one flip flops. Jungkook remembered clearly the shoes the boys were wearing on Jimin’s birthday and so he went to their shoe rack and begin searching for them. All their flip flops were back at the same place before, all eight of them were there. He then went to search for the shoes that they wore on Jimin’s birthday. 

“Seokjin hyung’s one only?” he spoke to himself. He looked around for the other boys’ ones but none was found other than their other shoes that the boys had. Seokjin’s other shoes was not there but the shoes from the trip was here. Seokjin was the only one staying here? And the rest never returned? So they all went their separate ways that night? If so, where did the others went? He felt it, the need to bring all of them back together and he wanted to call them so bad but he was afraid none of them would pick up their call. Afraid Seokjin was going to come back home any time, he decided to rush out of the door, closing it back like how it was and left the container. Where could the boys possibly be at? Naturally, his feet begin walking back to his workplace at 7-11. 

 

‘maybe taehyung might be working there’ he thought.

 

As he got closer to 7-11, he saw familiar figure behind the counter, serving the customers that was in the shop. Just that, it wasn’t Taehyung. He walked closer, passing by, making sure the person didn’t see him as he took a closer look at who that person was. 

 

“Seokjin hyung?” Jungkook softly spoke. Seokjin was now working here? Then where did Taehyung go? Was Taehyung no longer working here? Where did Taehyung go then? Back to his old house? 

 

Since things were already like this, he thought why not just start searching for the boys? He decided to go back to Taehyung’s grandmother’s house that he went to 2 years ago when Taehyung wanted to move in with the rest of the boys in the container. He remembered perfectly, where the place was at as he walked towards it. As he approached closer, he noticed a man that just left the convenience store across the apartment, carrying two big boxes as he was getting ready to cross the road. 

 

“Taehyung hyung?” he asked once again as he noticed what the person was wearing. Taehyung was still wearing the same hoodie he was wearing on Jimin’s birthday. He watched Taehyung from afar as Taehyung crossed the road and went in the apartment, up the lift. So, there was Taehyung, he found Taehyung and that gave him hope. He then went to continue exploring around the neighbourhood, going back to all the places where they boys worked at. He started by going back to the gas station and see if Namjoon’s still working there but the place was rather empty, with only two workers working and Jungkook did not recognise any.

 

“Is Namjoon working another shift?” he asked one of the workers there when the person shook his head before speaking, “Ah, Namjoon is not working anymore. We called him and he said he was going to quit”.

 

“Do you perhaps know where he is at right now?” Jungkook asked with hopes that the person knew where Namjoon would be at if he wasn’t here but the man just shook his head in response as Jungkook thanked the person and left the gas station, clueless about Namjoon’s whereabouts. He decided to skip Namjoon first and start searching for the other members first. Closest to the gas station was the bath house and he wondered if Sejin was still working there or did he stop working as well? Making sure no one notices him, Jungkook walked briskly pass the roads and reached the bath house as fast as he could as he peeked from outside and checked if Sejin was there working or was he not but lucky him, it was Sejin’s shift currently and there he was busy serving the customers. So Sejin is working here too. That concludes that Jungkook had already found three out of seven. It was already evening and he wanted to go to the restaurant where Jimin and Hoseok was working at but Jungkook was closer to the route back to the subway so he decided to skip that for tomorrow or another day when he wanted to check up on the boys to see if they were still staying there. 

 

-

 

It has been half a year since he last found out the locations of all the boys, Seokjin, Sejin and Taehyung was staying in Goyang-si, Yoongi was staying at big Hit Entertainment, Hoseok was working at the restaurant also in Goyang-si, Namjoon was back in his hometown at Ilsan and Jimin was also in Busan, back in the restaurant that they last had their dinner at, where the trouble happened. For the past six months, he has been working, now that he had his identification card with him. He had two jobs, a morning shift and a night shift, at first when he was in need of money. Gradually, as he started earning more money, he quitted one of his job and just focused on one. He was saving up his money as he had thought of a way to bring the boys back together. He decided he should wait, to let the boys be separated for a while, forgetting about what had happened that day, before he called all of them back again. He was hopeful that this could actually work. Every one month or two, he would go back to each of the places and checked on this hyungs, if they were still there and if they were doing fine. The only person he didn’t seem to get fully access to was Yoongi who was staying in Big Hit Entertainment from the many guards and staffs that worked there. All he knew was that Yoongi was still there and every time an album was released from Big Hit, he would make sure to buy and checked if Yoongi’s name was in it. That was the only way for Jungkook to check on Yoongi.

 

~

2016.

“what should I name myself if Big Hit decide to permanently hire me to work for then?” Yoongi asked.

“chocomin,” Hoseok suggested.

“that’s too…. weird…” Yoongi replied as he continued, “I want it to be short and sweet”.

“short and sweet… hmm… sugar?” Namjoon suggested. 

“ah! I know! Sugar without the r! I think that sounds cooler,” Jungkook suggested too.

“suga… that sounds cool,” Yoongi thought about it.

“plus, Yoongi hyung, you are as pale as sugar,” Taehyung commented as the others laughed in agreement.

~

And that was how his life continued, all the way till it was now in October, 2017. Carefully picking out the items accordingly and specific dates to give the items to the boys, he begun sending them one by one out to each of the boys, hoping it will work out the way he wanted it to. Hopefully they would come to his house on Jimin’s birthday, when everything happened. Oh, did he forget to mention what the clue was? It was ‘전정국의 옛날 집’.

 

Jeon Jungkook’s old house.


	18. 18

18

 

 

D-2, 11th October 2017.

 

 

-

 

 

9th October, 10pm.

 

 

“Sejin hyung?” Seokjin was in his boxers and in a tee shirt.

 

 

“Annyeong?” Sejin awkwardly greeted Seokjin who he had never met for so long and he could see so well, how Seokjin had grew thinner compared to the last time he saw him. And for Seokjin, for the first time ever, he decided to go back to the bath house where Sejin was working at because he was too lethargic to walk to the further bath house that day. Never did he thought he would met Sejin like this.

 

 

“What are you doing here, hyung?” Seokjin asked him, confused.

 

“What about you? Where were you planning to go?” Sejin asked him back.

 

“To your bath house,” Seokjin replied before Sejin looked at him in confusion. After forever?

 

“Really?” Sejin questioned him.

 

“Yeah, I thought it was about time…” Seokjin said and Sejin chuckled, “I was waiting”.

 

“Me too…” Seokjin replied.

 

“Shall we catch up on how we have been for the past year in the bath house? It’s been awhile since I last went to bathe there though I work there,” Sejin said as Seokjin smiled at him and nodded, “we should”.

 

 

They both begin talking about how they had been living for the past year and surprised that they had never crossed each other’s path even though they were both staying in the same neighbourhood. That brought Seokjin to the next topic, where he asked Sejin if he had seen any of the other boys anywhere else around here, or if they all left when Sejin told him that he had saw Hoseok still working at the restaurant he used to work with Jimin but, he never saw Jimin anywhere. When they reach the bath house, Sejin decided to pay for Seokjin as they went inside to change and prepare to take a bath. Seokjin told Sejin about how he had never seen any of the boys before at all and how he missed them so much, how much he regretted arguing with Hoseok and Namjoon. Not knowing he argued with Namjoon, Seokjin explained what he said and how much he hated himself for saying those words and that it was only because he was just really upset that day. He had been wanting to call both Hoseok and Namjoon for so long but he never dared to because he was afraid that they would never accept his apology. Sejin then went to comfort him, making Seokjin feel better again, as they both hoped everything will go back to the way it was.

 

 

“But what made you come back to the house just now?” Seokjin asked Sejin, finally.

 

“Right, that. Earlier today, I received a parcel with the sender’s name unknown and I went to open it to see a set of cosmetics and toiletries along with a polaroid, the one we each individually took at the beach back in Busan last year, on Jimin’s birthday,” Sejin explained.

 

Not believing what he heard, Seokjin looked at Sejin in disbelief, “Was there something written behind the polaroid?”

 

“How do you know? Do you have them too? Weren’t they from you?” Sejin bombed Seokjin with questions, confused yet again.

 

“It wasn’t from me. I got it too but in my parcel, I got a set of new cutleries and plates with the polaroid of myself too,” Seokjin explained his story.

 

“What was written behind yours?” Sejin asked Seokjin and Seokjin told him, “Jeon. What about hyung’s?”

 

 

“Jib. (house)” Sejin told Seokjin the word. They both knew this had to mean something and that it had to be from one of them.

 

“Do you know who last held the polaroids?” Sejin asked Seokjin and Seokjin shook his head.

 

“I didn’t I was too stressed about what was happening that day,” Seokjin told Sejin and Sejin nodded in agreement.

 

“Do you think Hoseok has them too?” Seokjin asked Sejin and he shrugged his shoulder, “maybe. Should we go ask him?”

 

“Maybe we should, but not today”.

 

“Let’s go to his restaurant tomorrow,” Sejin suggested and Seokjin nodded. He was finally going to meet the boys again and he was so happy at the thought of it, Sejin as well.

 

 

The both of them continued to take their bath as they continued sharing their life for the past year with each other, Seokjin talking about how ever since he worked at 7-11, he began to see the girl he liked, Soyeon, more often during lunch breaks when they come here to buy food. After the bathe, the both boys dressed up once again, Sejin back in his home clothes as they separated ways for the night, promising to meet each other straight after work, outside the restaurant. Seokjin was so excited to meet Hoseok again and he couldn’t wait to apologise for his mistakes that he made. He wanted to meet the boys again so bad as he got ready to sleep once he reached back to his empty house that used to be filled with the laughter of the other boys.

 

 

-

 

 

10th October, 10pm.

 

 

Both Seokjin and Sejin had just finished their shifts and just as planned, the both of them walked towards the restaurant, where Hoseok was working at. Roughly at the same time, the both of the boys reached and were at opposite ends of the restaurant. They had to come in as soon as possible because they didn’t know that Hoseok was staying there, on top of the restaurant, and they were afraid that they would lose him if he had finished his shift already and went back home. They both peeked in from each ends of the restaurant and there, they saw Hoseok was still in his apron, working. They heaved out a sigh of relief that he was still working and Seokjin was especially happy because it was the first time he had seen one of the boys, other than Sejin, after a year. He noticed how Hoseok had lose so much weight, his eyes sunken. They then look at each other and nod, a sign to enter the restaurant together and confront Hoseok. Entering the restaurant, without hesitating, both of them approached Hoseok and stood in front of him, waiting for him to recognise them and no doubt he did.

 

 

“Sejin hyung? Seokjin hyung?” Hoseok asked as he looked at them, surprised. His heart raced at the thrill of finally seeing the boys after so long.

 

“Annyeong Hoseok-ah,” Seokjin said as he came to Hoseok and gave Hoseok a tight hug before Hoseok returned it back to him. Both Seokjin and Hoseok was on the edge of tearing but they held it in since they were in public as they part from the hug.

 

“Hoseok-ah!” Hoseok heard the voice of Mrs. Han, the ahjumma that was taking care of Hoseok.

 

Hoseok went back to the kitchen, asking Seokjin and Sejin to wait for a while and went to Mrs. Han, “yes eomeonim”.

 

“Is that Seokjin and Sejin?” she asked and Hoseok nodded, “yeah, it’s been a year. I miss them so much”.

 

“I know honey. Now, pass the rug to me. I’ll do the rest of work and you go up with the boys and catch up with each other again. Plus, your shift is over already”.

 

“Thank you Eomeonim!” Hoseok said as he gave a peck on Mrs. Han’s cheek as he went back out, opening his apron as he gestured the boys to come follow him, bringing them up to the house of Mrs. Han that he was residing in.

 

“You’ve been staying here all along?” Seokjin asked Hoseok and Hoseok nodded, “where did hyung stay?”

 

“Back in our house”.

 

“With Namjoonie?”

 

“Namjoon’s not with me,” Seokjin hung his head low.

 

“Then how did you get the key there?”

 

 

And so Seokjin explained everything that had happened that day after all the boys left yet again and Seokjin told Hoseok how much he regretted arguing with both him and Namjoon that day, that he lived his life in guilt and he wanted to apologise so many times, but he was afraid to, afraid that they would not accept his apology and Hoseok gave him a light smile before patting on Seokjin’s back as he moved closer beside Seokjin.

 

 

“Hyung, I love hyung and Sejin hyung and the rest of the boys too much to have a grudge on you for the rest of my life. You could’ve called me. I was waiting,” Hoseok told Seokjin as he gave Seokjin another hug yet again and Sejin looked at the boys with a smile on his face, happy that things are slowly starting to build up again.

 

“So why did you both come here suddenly? Is something up?” Hoseok asked as Seokjin and Sejin gave a look to each other.

 

“So, I wonder if you received anything these few days before or way before maybe a gift, along with the polaroid of yourself, the one we took at Busan?” Seokjin asked Hoseok and Hoseok once again looked shocked.

 

“I got a pair of shoes! It’s here,” Hoseok said as he stood up and went to the shoe rack by the main door of the house and picked up the shoe box as he rushed back into the room and opened it for the both of them.

 

“Woah, doesn’t this cost like tons?” Sejin asked and Hoseok nodded, “what did the both of you got?”

 

“A set of cosmetics and toiletries for me, a set of cutleries and plates for Seokjin,” Sejin shared.

 

“I wonder who are giving us all these,” Hoseok said when Seokjin asked him for his polaroid as Hoseok stood up again and head the desk he had in his room as he opened a drawer, taking out his polaroid and passed it to Seokjin before he sat back down on the floor.

 

 

Seokjin turned the polaroid around and saw the word ‘kook’. Sejin then shared with Hoseok what was on his and Seokjin’s polaroid. So now, they had ‘Jeon’, ‘Kook’ and ‘Jib’ with them and naturally they thought of one person. Jungkook? Was he the one behind all these? Did this really mean Jungkook’s house? What if it wasn’t? What if something happened there? The boys starting to overthink but they still weren’t as sure if this was what it really meant.

 

 

“Should we call the other boys?” Seokjin asked as Hoseok and Sejin looked at each other before they both nod.

 

“I think we should, we should see what is said on theirs too,” Hoseok said.

 

“Now? Who do we call?” Seokjin asked.

 

“Let’s just do it now. To wait for tomorrow again would be the same, now wouldn’t it?” Sejin said and Seokjin nodded, agreeing with what Sejin said.

 

“I’ll call Jimin,” Hoseok said as he picked up his phone and search for Jimin’s number in his contacts.

 

“I’ll call Taehyung,” Sejin said.

 

“Who should I call?” Seokjin asked, scrolling through his contacts. There was someone he really wanted to call and apologise too but he was hesitating.

 

“Call Namjoon, I can tell you have something to talk to him about,” Sejin said, noticing how Seokjin kept scrolling back and forth Namjoon’s number unconsciously.

 

“Okay then,” Seokjin said as he dialled Namjoon’s number. After dialling the number, the three of them put their phones together and put it on speaker mode. The first person to pick up the call was Jimin, followed by Taehyung and lastly, they got Namjoon on the line.

 

 

-

 

 

The six of them begin talking about how their lives were like as of now, Seokjin apologising to Namjoon and about the polaroids. Things were well, all of them were happy to talk with each other after so long. For Taehyung, he promised to meet the three boys by the bath house later since he also stayed here in Goyang-si and they decided to go for a wash. So they figured out what was Namjoon’s and Jimin’s and Taehyung’s words, Namjoon’s being ‘ui’, Jimin’s being ‘yet’, and Taehyung’s being ‘nal’.

 

 

“Wait, Seokjin hyung when did you get yours?” Namjoon asked.

 

“3rd of October,” Seokjin said.

 

“Then yoo- ah wait, Yoongi hyung isn’t here. What about you Hoseok?”

 

“5th of October”.

 

“I got it on the 6th. What about you Jimin?”

 

“7th October.”

 

“Taehyung?”

 

“8th of October”.

 

“Sejin hyung?”

 

“I got it on the 9th.

 

“You see, it’s according to our age, but I’m not sure why Sejin is last. Now try to combine the words together,” Namjoon suggested, being the smartass, he still was ever since.

 

“Jeon. Skipping Yoongi, is Hoseok. Jeon, Kook, Ui, Yet, Nal, Jib,” Seokjin tried saying all the words and it began to make sense.

 

“Jeon Jungkook’s old house?” Hoseok asked, forming all the words up.

 

“So Yoongi has ‘Jung’?” Jimin asked over the phone.

 

“Most probably. So, do we call Yoongi and ask?” Namjoon asked.

 

“I will, this all started because of us, I’ll go and clear things up with him,” Jimin said.

 

“What if he didn’t pick up the call?” Taehyung asked.

 

“Then I’ll have to keep on trying,” Jimin said as the call between the three of them ended, Taehyung and the three on their way to the bath house, Namjoon planning to meet all of them tomorrow once Yoongi’s part was settled and Jimin dialling Yoongi.

 

 

As expected, just like how he has tried talking to Yoongi over the phone for the past few months after they started living separately, Yoongi still didn’t pick up his call, not sure if he was busy or he wanted to avoid Yoongi’s call. Jimin tried calling Yoongi’s number a few more times before he decided to message Yoongi instead. Maybe, when he heard about the polaroids, he would response.

 

 

Back in Big Hit Entertainment, Yoongi was having dinner with the two other producers he always worked with, Slowrabbit and Pdogg, at the dining room in Big Hit and Yoongi had forgotten to take his phone with him, not thinking it was necessary for him to bring it with him anyways. The three of them were having their dinner and was busy planning for a new track. Hour and a half later, they finally finish their dinner also, finish discussing the genre and type of song before the three of them decided to go back to their respective rooms, planning to work on the song soon, putting Yoongi in charge of the lyrics. As Yoongi entered the room, the first thing he did was to pick his phone and checked if he had any notifications only to realise he had five missed calls from Jimin and a message.

 

 

From: Jiminie :) 

Yoongi hyung, it’s me Jimin. How have you been doing? I really miss hyung and the others a lot. I really hope you receive this message and took the time to read it because it is important. First of all, I really wanted to apologise for whatever happened between us a year ago. I’m so sorry I reacted that way towards your action and I didn’t mean to embarrass you. I was hoping for you to meet me or call me so we could talk this out but you never once allowed me to. I really hope you’re feeling better now and I’m so sorry I couldn’t return my feelings for you. I don’t care if you hate me but I really miss you hyung. Today, I just got a call from Hoseok hyung. Hoseok hyung was with Seokjin hyung and also Sejin hyung. On the phone, there was me, Namjoon and Taehyung and we spoke using the speakers. We found out something and we thought you’d have it too. Did you perhaps receive a parcel on the 4th of October with a polaroid of yourself, the one we all took at Dadaepo Beach that day? All six of us received it too with our polaroids and with a letter each at the back. We wanted to confirm if yours had ‘Jung’ written at the back. If it is, we solved the puzzle, that is Jeon Jungkook’s old house. We planned to go there tomorrow and I hope you would come along with us hyung, just like a year ago. Please call me back as soon as possible. I really miss you.

 

\- Jiminie ♡

 

So he wasn't the only one that received it. All the boys and just like what Jimin said, the word behind his polaroid does says 'Jung'. So it was Jungkook that gave them all these gifts? Without much thoughts nor hesitation, Yoongi straight away went to dial Jimin's number who picked the line up right after the first ringing bell.

 

"Yoongi hyung? Is that you?" Jimin spoke onto the line.

 

"Yes, it's me Jimin-ah. How have you been doing?" Yoongi asked him, excited to finally being able to listen to his voice again.

 

“I’m fine hyung. What about you? I’m so worried about you,” Jimin said and Yoongi could tell how his voice was filled with concern as Yoongi chuckled.

 

“I’m as fine as ever Jimin-ah. Don’t worry. And regarding the message, about you not being able to return your feelings, it is okay. I got over it, I… actually am interested in a girl working in Big Hit right now. Her name is Jungah,” Yoongi shared to Jimin.

 

“That’s great for you hyung! I hope she really gets together with you! I’m really thankful that you are doing better Yoongi hyung,” Jimin once again said how thankful he was for the fact that Yoongi was doing well.

 

“By the way, all of you received the parcel too? Is it really from Jungkook?” Yoongi changed the topic and begin asking about the parcel.

 

“Yep, we all did. Is ‘Jung’ written on yours?” Jimin asked.

 

“It is. So, does that mean it says ‘Jeon Jungkook’s old house’?”

 

“Yes, it is. The boys are planning to go to Busan tomorrow. Please tell me you can follow,” Jimin asked, hoping so bad for Yoongi to go.

 

“I… should be free. We should totally go. Are we all meeting at Busan? Do we even know where his house is at?” Yoongi replied, he was supposed to stay back tomorrow to help with the new song but it has been a year since he last saw the boys.

 

“Most probably, I’ll message you once we set the time? And yes, I know where Jungkook’s house is at. I can direct Sejin there,” Jimin said and Yoongi said he will wait for the time to be set as they end the call. Finally, once again.

 

 

-

 

 

Jungkook was at home, quitted his job and was just patiently waiting to hear a car driving past outside, recognising the voices of the boys that he was once close with and hug all of them when they meet each other. Two days have passed ever since he gave out all the parcels and he was just waiting, praying all of them, not leaving anyone out, would come here as soon as possible. He hoped all of them met the way he wanted them to, figure out the clues and come for him as soon as possible, the longer he stayed in the house, the more he felt guilty about what he did. And that got him thinking, if he told the boys about what he did, will they accept him still? He was afraid but he still wanted to see them. He believed in them and so, the waiting begins again.

 

 

-

 

 

11th October, 5pm.

 

The boys that were working, worked half day that day, and took their leave for the next few working days till it was the weekend. Yoongi was going alone to Busan, and so was Namjoon who was from Ilsan. The other four was going to go Busan with Sejin's truck yet again, reminiscing about the day they were going for the road trip. And so they took off, without stopping, reaching there at 9pm. They all planned to meet at Jimin's restaurant once again as they take off from there. 

 

 

Are they finally going to meet?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAS SUPPOSEDLY TO FINISH THIS STORY BY JIMIN'S BIRTHDAY THAT IS TODAY BUT GUESS WHO GOT DISTRACTED CBBSHBVHDSHB UNLESS I COULD MIRACULOUSLY STUFF IN THE OTHER TWO CHAPTERS BY TODAY THEN IT WOULD END ON TIME HFDBVBDHVB IDK


	19. 19

19

 

D-1, 12th October 2017.

 

9pm.

 

Yoongi and Namjoon was already at the restaurant with Jimin while the others were still on the road, heading to Busan. When the three first met each other, Yoongi could feel himself tense up, somehow embarrassed to show his face after creating such a mess last year when Jimin approached him and gave him a hug first and naturally Yoongi wrapped his hand around Jimin.

 

“I’m sorry for causing such a mess,” Yoongi said.

“It’s okay hyung, it’s the past. I’m just so happy that you’re back here,” Jimin said as he patted Yoongi’s back before they part and Jimin jumped onto Namjoon, who was too tall for him to hug. The three of them felt so happy as they finally saw each other. They just spend the time in the restaurant, helping to pack food that they were going to bring to Jungkook’s house to eat at later. However, Jimin was a bit confused. Wasn’t his father staying there? Did they move out? Was he even fine? But Jimin never said anything to the boys, not wanting to make them as worried as he was. 

 

Soon after Sejin, Seokjin, Hoseok and Taehyung finally reached the restaurant, Taehyung being the first one to get off the truck and ran in, hugging Jimin, Namjoon and Yoongi. Taehyung was so happy that he finally got to see everyone again, and that it was down to Jungkook, the one he misses the most because he was the only one that cared for him, the first friend he ever had. After everything was done, Jimin went to pick up the dinner box as they entered back the truck, three of them sitting at the back and four of them in the truck. Jimin was inside, guiding Sejin to the location of the house. It has been so long since Jimin last went to Jungkook’s house and even more, only once, but he remembered the streets clearly as they entered a road, a long stretch of dirt road as they drove closer and closer to Jungkook. 

 

-

Jungkook was in the house, playing with his phone, checking if any of them has messaged or call him saying they’re coming or not, but there wasn’t any. Did they not find each other. Did things not work out the way he wanted them to? It was the third day he was waiting for the boys and really wished they came before Jimin’s birthday so they can celebrate it once again together and happily. He walked around his house once again, anxious. He had been waiting by the living room for the past three days and nights, hoping they would come and finally meet each other again. Jungkook went to his room as he grabbed one of his jacket before he went out. Just as he went out, he noticed a bright light was shining towards him, blinding his eyes, relying on his ears to hear what it was. A car? Was it them? The lights from the truck dimmed down as Jungkook’s eyes adjusted to the lighting before he looked properly, if it was really a truck, and not just any truck but Sejin’s truck. It was a truck as he took a look at the person who was driving the truck, and just like how the figure of Sejin would be, the person was wearing specs and the person had a large build. Beside him, in the passenger seat, there stood a boy who was half the size of Sejin and Jungkook could already tell who it was. It definitely was Jimin. They were finally here, they finally came. Jungkook’s lips begin to stretch so wide, his eyes turned into crescents as he watched the truck approaching closer and closer to him. The truck then stopped right in front of him, as the people from the back jumped down and started screaming for Jungkook.

 

“JEON JUNGKOOOOOOOOOOOOK” Hoseok said as he rushed towards Jungkook, giving him the tightest hug he could give and Jungkook did the same. Jungkook was so happy seeing all of them coming out of the truck as they greeted him. Taehyung was next to hug him and Taehyung never let go for a while, crying on Jungkook’s shoulders as the boys watched him. Compared to the rest, he had missed Jungkook the most and he couldn’t help but to be happy when he finally got see Jungkook. They parted after a while, Jungkook helping Taehyung to wipe away his tears before he gave a hug to the others as he invited them into the house. He was so happy when he saw Yoongi coming out from the truck, that he came. 

 

Unlike the other boys, Jimin knew especially well about Jungkook’s dad and how abusive he was. He walked around the house, noticing how clean and tidy it was, no signs of beer bottles anywhere, which Jungkook’s father loves the most in the world. 

 

“Jimin hyung?” Jimin got out of his thoughts when he heard his name being called by Jungkook.

“Eo? Yes? Did you call me?” Jimin asked.

“I asked what was on your hand, hyung”.

“Ah, right. I brought dinner for all of us to eat since the boys and I have yet to eat. What about you?”

“Same! I was going to order food but you’re a step faster. Let’s eat!” Jungkook said as he slipped the bags out of Jimin’s fingers as he placed them on the table. The boys begin circling around the table as they opened the packed dinner Jimin bought before they begin stuffing their mouth with the food. They each begin talking about how they had each lived by themselves and what they did, what they regretted, what they want to apologize for once again. 

 

In the fridge at Jungkook’s house, there was a cake that he had bought for Jimin’s birthday and he thought that it would’ve been gone to waste if they weren’t going to come but thankfully they did and Jungkook was excited. 

 

11pm.

 

It was already 11pm and Seokjin volunteered to throw away the trash outside of the house. Jungkook took a sip of his drink before his eyes wandered around, looking at the conditions of the boys. Was this the right time to tell them? Will this how it will end? Were they going to leave him if he told them? 

 

“I have something to confess,” Jungkook said, grabbing all the boys’ attention as the house became silent and his head was hanging low. He didn’t want to face the boys. 

“What is it Jungkook-ah?” Jimin asked. Jimin could feel it, that what he was going to say was something related to his parents, or should he say, Jungkook’s father. 

“I… I… I k-killed my f- f- father,” Jungkook stuttered his words, playing with his fingers, still avoiding eye contact with any of them. 

“Jungkook you did what? Look straight into my eyes and tell me again,” Jimin asked Jungkook again, to confirm what he had just heard. Slowly, Jungkook’s head rose up, tears in his eyes as he stared into Jimin’s eyes.

“I… I killed my father,” and that was it. Jungkook broke down crying, afraid for life. Afraid they would abandon him just like how his mother did.

“Where is he now?” Yoongi asked and using his fingers, Jungkook pointed to the ground by his back yard. 

“You buried him?” it was Namjoon’s turn to ask before Jungkook shook his head.

“I… b-burned…” Jungkook confessed. He was beginning to prepare himself to see the boys leaving one by one but no one did. 

“Till ashes?” Hoseok asked this time and Jungkook nodded.

“Why are you afraid now? To tell us this?” Jimin asked him. 

“I’m afraid all of you would leave me because I am a murderer”.

“Jungkook, take a look at all of us. Do any of us look like we’re leaving?” Seokjin said as Jungkook slowly looked up, to see all of the boys in front of him, looking at him with soft eyes and soft smiles. He felt comfort in them. 

“I’m kidding, I’m leaving,” Seokjin said as he stood up, turning his back before he started laughing and walked towards Jungkook instead. He sat beside Jungkook laughing, and so did the other boys, as he hugged him.

“It’s okay Jungkook-ah. I’m proud of you,” Seokjin said as he rubbed Jungkook’s back, making Jungkook cry again, startled from when he said he was going to leave. 

 

The other boys slowly crept up behind the both of them as they went in and hugged each other. They knew Jungkook had a reason to do it. They knew Jungkook wouldn’t have done it just because he wanted to. And they would never leave Jungkook alone like that, right after they met him. In fact, they felt the need to protect him even more, since he was the youngest out of all them and they cherished him very much. Namjoon then suggested for them to make a fireplace at his backyard as they separated onto two, half of them set up the fireplace while the other half went to push the sofas in Jungkook’s living room out to the backyard, circling it around the fire. Jungkook then poured gasoline over the woods that his family had kept in the backyard to use in their fireplace during winter and lit it on fire in the middle of his backyard as the boys gathered around it, sitting down – Seokjin, Hoseok, Jimin and Sejin taking the longest sofa, Yoongi and Jungkook on the other, Namjoon and Taehyung on another. 

 

It was just a few minutes before it’s midnight, which is Jimin’s birthday. Jungkook excused himself, saying he was going to grab a drink for all of them as he heads to the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator, taking out the cake he bought for Jimin as he began setting it up, placing candles on it and lighting them up. Thankfully, there wasn’t much wind blowing right now, as he waited for a few more minutes before it reaches 12. 

 

12am.

 

“saeng-il chukahamnida  
saeng-il chukahamnida   
saranghaneun Jimin-ssi  
saeng-il chukahamnida”

 

Jungkook sang as he brought the cake out, the other members joining in halfway after realising what was going on. Jimin started laughing at the sudden surprise as he hid his face on Hoseok’s shoulder. Jungkook stood behind the sofa and held the cake in between Hoseok and Jimin.

 

“Quick make a wish!” Jungkook said as Jimin closed his eyes and interwining his fingers together before he opened his eyes back and faced the boys.

“What should we call ourselves?” Jimin asked.

“What?” Namjoon asked, in confusion at the sudden question.

“I know! I came out with it! Bangtan Sonyeondan! Is it nice?” Taehyung said. 

Jimin just closed his eyes once again without replying Taehyung and interwine his fingers together once again, “my wish is for us, Bangtan Sonyeondan, to stay together, even if we are born in another world today, tomorrow and always without any problems and hardships”.

 

He then blew the candles as he took the cake from Jungkook’s hands, Jungkook running back in his house to grab plates, the knife given to cut the cake and grab paper cups and the drinks he bought. After he got everything with him, he finally sat down beside Yoongi as Jimin cut the cake with the help of Seokjin and Hoseok as they passed the cake around, making sure each of them has it. As they were eating the cake, they started talking about their lives yet again, Yoongi mentioning about how he was taking antidepressant pills ever since. Hoseok asked him to take it out and Yoongi did as told, taking it out from his bag and passed it to Hoseok. Hoseok then opened the cap of the pills as he placed it over the fire. 

 

“I don’t think you need it anymore, do you?” he asked Yoongi. 

Yoongi hesitated for a while before he shook his head, “I think I’ll be fine now that all of you here again”.

 

Hoseok then gave Yoongi a light smile before he poured out all of Yoongi’s pills into the fire. The boys just watched the fire grow as they finish up the cake and continue talking with each other, enjoying each other’s presence after so long not living with each other. Jungkook placed more firewood into the fire to keep it going throughout the night as the eight of them prepare to go to sleep on the sofa, as Jimin went in Jungkook’s house to gather blankets, enough for all of them. 

 

All of them suited themselves on the sofa, getting ready to sleep. Jungkook lied down on Yoongi’s lap as he prepared to sleep. The eight of them prepared to wake up early tomorrow and leave the place and go back to the container, their house. Jungkook was happy and so were the other boys. He was happy his plan worked, as the eight of them finally gathered back after a year. He was happy to start again a new adventure with the boys yet again, go back to how they used to be and where they used to be at. All of them slept with a fluttering heart. 

-

Will everything be exactly how it would be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall im so determined and i am going to try and finish everything by today davhgvbbcdhb i hope yall like it


	20. 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hello my beautiful readers, thank you so much for staying and supporting my book like i thank you so muh and i know it is a little long and boring at times with not much drama, i still hope you like it! it's been a great time writing this book and i hope you will introduce the book to more of your friends, get me more kudos and it'll be cute if all of you write a comment on how you think the story was. thank you so much once again and i really hopr you like the last chapter though it was delayed! enjoy!!

20

 

D-Day.

 

13th October 2017

8am. 

 

Just like how they always do, they wake up to the sound of the alarm the eight of them has set on each of their phones at the same timing with the same ringtone. Being the first one to wake up, Seokjin offed the alarm on each of their phones as he started waking each of the boys up. The fire had already died since the eight of them slept too well to wake up in the middle of the night to keep the fire alive. The boys then just sat on the sofa with their sleepy faces, rubbing their eyes as they stared at the dead fire. Taehyung then suddenly thought about how he woke to see all eight of them by his side, and not alone. He began giggling as he looked at Namjoon.

 

“What’s up with you?” Namjoon asked, making Taehyung laugh even more, Namjoon beginning joining him. The laughing virus begin to spread across the boys as one by one, the boys started laughing along with Namjoon and Taehyung. The fact that they were together again couldn’t help but to make Taehyung smile and laugh to himself. He was so happy, to being able to sleep with them and wake up to see them. The fact that there was a ‘them’ made Taehyung happy. 

“We should change the name of our group chat,” Yoongi said as he grabbed his phone and went to their group chat’s profile. 

“To what?” Jungkook asked.

“Bang… Tan… So… Nyeon… Dan…” Yoongi said out the words as he began typing it down on his phone, changing the group name. 

 

Taehyung once again giggled, happy that they were going with the name that he created. That they liked it and are even using it. And just like the name, he wished they too remained inseparable because they are bulletproof.

 

“So, shall we go back to Goyang-si today?” Seokjin asked the boys and Sejin.

“Sounds good. We should,” Sejin supported the idea as the rest of them agreed. 

“We need to change but I didn’t bring any clothes,” Namjoon said.  
“Me two”.  
“Me three”.  
“Me four”.  
“Me five”.  
“Me six”.  
“Me seven”.

 

Jungkook smiled before he stood up from the sofa and ran to his room, going to his wardrobe and taking out the gifts he bought for the boys again. He then ran back out with his hands packed, holding the bags as he walked around the boys, giving it out to each of them accordingly to the names he had pasted on the bag. In the bag was a new shirt according to each of their preferences, adding in some of Jungkook’s preferences too into them. Along with the shirts was brand new towels for each of them to use as they bathe and dry themselves.

 

“You can just reuse your jeans,” Jungkook said, laughing before he continued, “now let’s dress up and go out! I really want to go back home”.

 

Irony it was, how he was in his actual house but called the container his home instead. Jimin then walked up to Jungkook, asking where the toilet was as he started bathing first as the others followed after. While his hyungs were bathing, Jungkook went back to his room as he began packing things he wanted to bring back with him to Goyang-si. One by one they finished bathing as they went to help clean the house out a little before they begin noticing how the clouds were coming in and the sky was getting darker. Was it going to rain? Jungkook went to the store area behind his house as he went to search for something waterproof that could help cover the things they were going to put behind. Found one big enough, he packed it in, along with the other things he was going to bring in his luggage.

 

It was already 10am as the boys finally got ready, along with their fully charged phone. They had discussed and planned to go to the gas station first, for Sejin to top up the fuel for his truck. They left the house, leaving behind Jungkook’s guilt, sadness and sorrow behind. He wanted to be happy. Forever with the seven of them. They then reached the gas station as Namjoon once again went to top up the fuel, like how he did a year ago. Sitting at the back, Jungkook realised how the sky was getting real dark, way darker than before, as if it was going to rain any time. Namjoon then went behind to the boys at the back and asked them if they should have ramen as their breakfast here, at the convenience store. Since they have not eaten anything yet, they thought that it was a good idea as Namjoon prompt the others that were in the truck. After filling up the fuel and also their stomach, Sejin suggested for the eight of them to go to Dadaepo Beach once again and take the same kinds of photos once again. A year before and a year after, they wanted to feel the same excitement they had when the eight of them went for the road trip last year. Despite the weather not being in its best condition, the cold breeze was still heart fluttering for the boys as they enjoyed their time there as much as they could. As they enjoyed themselves, taking the same photos they took a year ago, playing music and having fun, they slowly begin to feel drops of water falling from the sky, on their skin. It was beginning to rain heavy so the boys retreated and decided to have proper meal, also for Jimin to say goodbye to, back at the restaurant where everything happened. After parking the truck, the boys went to keep everything inside the truck, locking it and went in the restaurant. Jimin ran into the kitchen and searched for Mrs. Shin and there she was, washing dishes. 

 

Jimin ran over to her, giving her the tightest hug he could ever give, so happy that he could introduce the boys to her once again. She smiled at him, seeing how happy he was, now that he was back together with the boys whom she knew meant the world to him. Asking Jimin to sit down with the boys, she quickly begin to prepare a feast for the boys. 

 

3pm.

 

The rain teemed from above like it wanted to turn the valley into a river and the mountain into an island, showing no signs of stopping anytime sooner. Not wanting to stay in the restaurant till the rain stops because that would mean they might stay overnight in Busan once again and the boys didn’t want to. All of them wanted to return back to Goyang-si so badly and so, they decided to squeeze in the truck, placing the big bags behind, wrapped up in the waterproof sheet that Jungkook brought. Bidding farewell to Mrs. Shin, the eight of them ran towards their truck and moved quickly, Jungkook taking out the waterproof sheet from his back, Sejin was helping to take the bags from inside the truck and placing them at the back. Taehyung stepped in the back as he helped Jungkook to open the waterproof sheet, making sure it covered each part of the bags, before securing them so it wouldn’t move. Once done, the three of them joined the others that was already inside the truck. Opening the seats in the middle of the two at the front row, Seokjin, Namjoon, Jungkook and Taehyung squeezed the front seat, whilst at the back, Yoongi, Jimin, Hoseok and Sejin squeezed in together. Though there wasn’t much space, they didn’t complain. Seokjin turned on the engine, being in charge of driving, as he reversed out of the parking lot and went out of the street to the main road, out of Busan. After getting out of Busan, it was going to be a boring 4 hours expressway ride all the way back to Seoul, planning to stop halfway once at one of the rest stops to switch drivers. Not being able to sleep the eight of them kept rambling on and on, looking at the view, music was playing as some sang to the lyrics of the songs. Some, actually just Yoongi, was looking at the scenery, the pouring rain and the busy road. Seokjin was also concentrated on the road, looking out for cars because the rain was continuously pouring mercilessly, the view was blurred they could barely see if there was a car in front of them. 

 

An hour had passed and Seokjin drove the car slower and slower. The rain, in fact, became worse as the clouds became darker. The boys in the car also had grown silent as they help Seokjin, warning him if there were any cars in front in case Seokjin wasn’t able to see. They wanted to stop driving for a while, and wait for the rain to subside a little but they were at the expressway where resting isn’t allowed unless they are out of gas or one of their tire has pumped out. And so, Seokjin drove at a slow pace, not wanting to hit any cars at the front. 

 

That was when they heard a horn being pressed from behind. It seemed far at first but got closer and closer, Jimin turning behind to see what it was. He saw a container lorry behind, swaying across the road from left to right and vice versa, as it slid closer and closer to them at a fast speed. Jimin knew it was too late to do anything or ask Seokjin to drive faster so he shouted so loud, tears beginning to drop from his eyes.

 

“EVERYONE HEADS DOWN QUICK!” he said as he helped to push down Yoongi’s, Hoseok’s and Sejin’s who was sitting behind with him, close to his chest as he closed his eyes. 

 

Seconds later, with all of their eyes close, they could feel them being hit at the side where Sejin and Namjoon was at, as the they could feel themselves being slid off from the road, spinning from the slippery floor of the rain. Once the spinning stop, Jungkook opened his eyes and looked around him to see all of them unconscious except Yoongi, Taehyung and Seokjin.

 

“W-wh” Seokjin tried to speak but his eyes were fixed on the road, the road their truck was in. They were on the other lane, the lane that was going in the other direction. Once again, they heard a horn, not that far this time as the three of them looked up and saw another lorry approaching them at a fast speed, too late for the driver to swift off, too late for them in the truck to do anything. The three of them looked at each other, tears filled in their eyes as the three of them held each other’s hands, ducked down and close their eyes. Seconds later yet again, their truck could be felt being thrown far away, as it rolled on the ground, windows smashed, blood everywhere, their belongings everywhere. So, this was how they ended, how the eight of them just disappeared like that. Right after they met each other, this had happened. Jungkook who was barely breathing and conscious opened his eyes for how much it could open. In front of him, he could see the bodies of Namjoon and Jimin lying down, unconscious and blood was coming out from their head, onto the concrete road.

 

“I’m sorry,” Jungkook whispered to himself with tears in his eyes before his vision blackened. And so, there was the fate of the eight boys, lying down on the flooded floor, blood flowing along with the rain down the road, their bodies lying down unconscious. This was it… The end.

 

Or was it?

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

13th October 2017.

10pm.

 

“Doctor! Kim Sejin is awake!”  
“Doctor! Kim Seokjin is awake!”  
“Doctor! Min Yoongi is awake!”  
“Doctor! Jung Hoseok is awake!”  
“Doctor! Kim Namjoon is awake!”  
“Doctor! Park Jimin is awake!”  
“Doctor! Kim Taehyung is awake!”  
“Doctor! Jeon Jungkook is awake!”

 

“Check their vitals, and see if any of them are having seizure,” one of the five doctors that gathered together to help said, as he entered the room for Kim Seokjin.

Using the torchlight, he shined into Seokjin’s eyes and checked if he was conscious, same goes to what the other doctors did in Sejin’s, Yoongi’s, Hoseok’s and Namjoon’s room, while the other three rooms were being monitored by the nurses who were making sure their vitals remained stable.

 

‘Where am I? Where is this place?’ Jungkook slowly opened his eyes, closing them back from the bright light, as he opened them again. He could smell the disinfectant and antiseptics that filled the place, white backgrounds, and unfamiliar voices.

 

“Jeon Jungkook-ssi, can you hear my voice?” He heard a female voice, asking him if he could hear her. Jungkook nodded as he took a good look at the woman who was wearing white gown. 

 

A nurse? He is at the hospital? Why was he here, he wondered. He turned his head slowly to the sides to see himself alone in the room. 

 

“Please wait a while, a doctor will be on its way to check on you,” the nurse said but Jungkook wasn’t paying attention to her words as he slowly tried to get up from his bed. The nurse tried to stop him but Jungkook was way stronger than her. Jungkook sat up, looking around the room and then turned back to the nurse.

 

“Why am I here? Am I alone? Where is Seokjin hyung? Taehyung hyung? Namjoon hyung? Hoseok hyung? Jimin hyung? Sejin hyung? Yoongi hyung? What happened?” Jungkook asked. 

 

“They’re doing fine. And you must be doing fine too, seeing that you’re already able to sit up,” a man came into the room, which Jungkook supposed was the doctor, as he approached Jungkook.

 

“Do you remember what happened to you?” the doctor asked Jungkook as he shined the light into Jungkook’s eyes to see if his nerves were still healthy. Jungkook then tried to remember what happened. Somehow when he first woke up, his heart felt so heavy, like he had to search for his hyungs the moment he woke up. Backtracking his memory, Jungkook remembered the day he and the other boys were in a van, going back to their dorm after performing their final ‘DNA’ performance before ending the comeback promotion. They were in their van, he was listening to music as he was sitting at the back with Taehyung, staring at the rainy road outside. Sejin was driving the car that night and suddenly they could feel something hit the van, causing it to fly off the road and there was where his memory ended. 

 

“Accident?” Jungkook asked the doctor and the doctor nodded. 

“I have no idea how this happened, as if all of you planned to wake up at the same time, you and the rest of the boys, including your manager, Kim Sejin-ssi, all just woke up at the same time after being in the coma for 67 days,” the doctor explained. 

 

67 days? Why did that number seem so familiar to him? As if it was Déjà vu. 

 

~

“Jungkook-ah! Wake up! Quick! Quick! We’re all late for work!!” Taehyung shouted at Jungkook while shaking him and Jungkook woke up in a rush.

~

Where did this memory came from? The doctor told Jungkook that he should rest for a while more before he could meet the other boys who will also do the same exact thing before they meet Jungkook. 

 

-

12am. 

 

After making sure all the eight of them were stable, they decided to gather all of the boys into Jungkook’s room, which was all the way at the end since there were reporters camping outside the rooms and they didn’t want to make a fuss. After all eight of them have gathered, the started by hugging each other so tightly. Jimin and Sejin, had each one of their hands covered in a bandage, Hoseok had a bandage on his head, Yoongi and Jin had with small bandages around their bodies. Namjoon was on the wheelchair and Taehyung was beside Namjoon with a bandage wrapped around his head as well and pouting. The doctors and nurses thought it would be a good idea to leave them alone as they talk to each other.

 

The moment the doctor and nurse left the eight of the boys looked at each other before Namjoon spoke up, “it isn’t just me that is feeling as if we just saw each other a few days ago?”

“I feel the same too. As if we were fine all along, alive and breathing but I can’t recall what is it,” Hoseok said. 

“Me too,” Taehyung said.

“Me three,” Yoongi’s turn.

“Me fourth,” Jungkook said.

“Me fifth,” Seokjin said.

“Me sixth,” lastly, Sejin said.

 

~

“We need to change but I didn’t bring any clothes,” Namjoon said.  
“Me two”.  
“Me three”.  
“Me four”.  
“Me five”.  
“Me six”.  
“Me seven”.

~

They all remembered the same thing as they looked at each other, shocked. What were these memories. All they could remember was that they were going back to their dorm after their last ‘DNA’ performance but something keeps telling them that wasn’t the last time they had seen each other.

 

“Something keeps telling me that I need to check my camera. You know, my polaroid camera and that filming camera I had?” Seokjin said. 

“Didn’t you bring them to DNA’s last performance? Your polaroid camera?” Sejin asked Seokjin, being the manager of Bangtan he was. Even their group name seems strangely more familiar to them than it already was. 

 

Manager Sejin then got up and went to call the doctor outside, asking if their belongings are still with them or had their family members came over and take it but the items were safely secured in another room as he directed Sejin there, Sejin taking the pouch where Seokjin kept its polaroid camera and went back to the room. Passing it to Seokjin, Seokjin straight away opened the pouch to only make all the polaroids in the pouch to drop on the ground and messed up. Placing the pouch aside, they slowly look at the photos inside before they realise most of the photos were different from the ones he usually took behind stage or in their dorm. 

 

“Isn’t this the filming site for prologue?” Taehyung said as he picked up the photo of the seven of them, sitting at the side of the abandoned swimming pool behind Seoul National University.

~

“Sit closer, I am going to take a picture of you boys again,” Sejin hyung said as he took steps back, his eyes were once focus on the camera’s lens, making sure all seven of them fit in the frame. He then raised his hands once again, indicating the countdown from 5 before he took the pic. 

~

It started with Sejin when he suddenly closed his eyes and whimpered, holding his head. Quickly, Jimin went to call for the doctor and the doctor came to check on Manager Sejin. A few minutes later, Manager Sejin calmed down and looked at the boys. He finally got the heavy feeling in his heart lifted, remembering exactly everything that had happened. He couldn’t believe it. All of it was a dream when they were in coma? And they got into an accident on the last day, as they wake up from then? Sejin then told the doctor he was fine before the doctor left the room once again after making sure he was really okay. 

 

“What happened hyung?” Jungkook asked and Sejin shed a tear, remembering everything that had happened but Sejin decided to no tell them yet and made sure they each felt it themselves, backtracking their dreams and the reason why they felt so close to each other. He remembered everything, how he met the boys, went for the road trip, the conflict, the gifts, the meet up and lastly, the accident. But how did the photos remain here? 

 

The eight of them continued looking at the photos, and slowly, one by one, their memories of the dream returned. As their memories return, they looked at the photos once again and they could finally remember perfectly the days, how they started and how they ended, all the things that happened. 

 

“So everything was a dream?” Jungkook asked them.

“It seemed like it was giving us a message,” Namjoon said.

“What kind of message?” Hoseok asked.

“That life doesn’t always end happily ever after and also, it tells us that no matter what happens between us, we should never act the same away like we did. And lastly, we can’t ever be apart. Look what a mess we were in the dream,” Namjoon said.

“I nearly died without all of you” Taehyung said before Seokjin used his knuckles and nudged Taehyung’s head, “yah were you planning to be overdosed with caffeine and sugar, you idiot”.

Taehyung giggled, “I’m sorry hyung”.

“Do you think if we go back to the containers there, will the things still be there?” Yoongi asked. 

“Should we go check it out once we recovered?” Namjoon suggested and the rest of them nodded saying yes in unison.

 

-

 

They rested for a few more days before they fully recovered and was able to be dismissed from the hospital as their other manager picked them up and drove them back to their dorm when Seokjin stopped him and asked him to go to Goyang-si instead. Not being able to understand why, he just drove the eight of them there as the boys run over to where their container was at. With fluttering hearts, Namjoon opened the door and everything, literally everything was how it was, the decorations and the designs. They went to have dinner at the restaurant Hoseok worked at but he realised that she couldn’t recognise him. Were people not able to recognise them? 

 

Even though she couldn’t remember him, he remembered her perfectly as how she was and he was so happy he saw her again. Though only he has the memories of it, it was more than enough to him. That was when he remembered what he told her when she helped him last time when he was alone.

 

~

“Keep that smile please. It makes me feel better,” she said before Hoseok gave her a hug and replied, “Thank you so much Ahjumma. I’ll repay all your help back one day. I promise you”. 

~

And that was when it was the perfect moment ever for him to thank her. After they had their dinner, Hoseok went to the kitchen with the staff’s permission as he walked towards her, taking out a sum of his money, along with one of the polaroids, where all eight of them were in it. He also gave her a big hug before he smiled at her, thanked her for the meal and walked out of the restaurant with the other boys, finally going back to their dorm. Having a short hiatus, the seven of them, along with their two managers decided to go to Busan again and meet Mrs Shin, so Jimin could thank her once again. They also took that time to visit their parents after that. Jungkook met his as he hugged both of them so tight, missing them and was afraid of what happened in his dream, if his father was actually gone but thank god there he was with Jungkook’s mom, as happy as Jungkook could ever ask for. 

 

And so that was the story of the seven boys, how they continued their lives after, coming back into the container every once in a while to talk about the times, in their dream, where they all met here, stayed here and had the most memories here. sAnd just like how Jimin wished in the dream during his birthday,

 

may Bangtan Sonyeondan stay together today, tomorrow and always, even if they were born another world, without any problems and hardships.

 

This was indeed the most beautiful moment in life.


End file.
